Hop and Memory - Thorin Oakenshield
by NinaOakenshield
Summary: Freya Brandybuck is Bilbo Baggin's little cousin and is also his closest friend. She has a big interest in the maps of Middle Earth and hopes to visit some of the places. What will happen when she finds her cousin's home infested with Dwarves and a Wizard going on a Quest. Will She have the courage to step foot out of the Shire to see the World?
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to rise over the peaceful valley known as the Shire; where the little folk lived, which were better known as Hobbits. Hobbit's were well known for there love of growing things, gardening, having meaningful conversations with there relatives and friends, they also loved their afternoon tea and consist of having seven meals a day which are: breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper and were also known to be very resilient. What was not so common among the Hobbit race was having adventures outside the borders of the Shire, they were quite content with there peaceful lives they had, not knowing what was happening in the darkest corners of Middle Earth, except for one particular young Hobbit as she woke up with the sun just rising into the sky shining down over Hobbiton. Like her, the rest of the Hobbits would be getting up to begin their days routine. The young Hobbit Woman made her breakfast, after she was dressed and went outside to attend to her beautiful garden.

" Good morning Miss Freya." Her neighbor Gaffer Gamgee stated to her as he walked along her fence that surrounded her home.

" Yes it is a good morning." She replied as she smiled to her neighbor and went back to yanking carrots, and potatoes that had finished their growing stages and placed them in her basket.

"You did extremely well this year for your vegetables again." Gaffer exclaimed as he came into her garden examining her crops. " You have harvest twice as much as the Sackville Baggins's.' He added. Freya let out a little giggle at this. The Sackville Baggins's had been wanting her home as well as her cousin Bilbo's home for years. They were not particularly close to each other.

" Freya! It's Bilbo. Where are you?" A distressed voice of her cousin called out from around the corner of her home.

" I'm in the garden Bilbo." She shouted back, to notify her cousin as he came wondering to the garden and was searching around like he was lost. She gave her cousin a strange look of concern.

" Hello." Gaffer said as he walked passed him and left Freya's garden and went back to doing what he was supposed to, before Mrs. Gamgee would give him hell.

" Bilbo? Are you alright? You don't look so good." She said in a concerned tone, as she continued to look her cousin over.

" No, no, no! I am not alright. I was just approached by a wizard, with a strange proposal; wanting me to join him and some others on a Quest." The Hobbit freaked historically to his young cousin.

" Wizard?...Not Gandalf the wandering wizard that made such excellent fireworks at Old Took on mid summers eve? He hasn't been seen in these parts for years." Freya explained, wondering if her cousin had completely lost his mind.

" No, I am sure, it was the wizard Gandalf, but Freya that is not the weirdest part." Bilbo stated, trying to get his cousin to understand.

" Then. What's the problem?" She asked as she folded her arms and looked at her cousin.

" I can't go on a Quest? It's complete nonsense. Hobbit's do not go on adventures out of the Shire." Bilbo continued to freak.

" What kind of Quest?" Freya questioned, thinking this was already to good to be true and ignoring her cousins continuous cry's of worry.

" Your not listening to me, Freya! I cannot go on Quest, it's not normal for a Hobbit to do this sort of things." The Hobbit explained.

" Bilbo, relax. Who are these others?" Freya questioned, feeling more intrigued by this Quest by the minute. Bilbo shrugged at his cousin.

" I don't know, the wizard never said. He just said he had to inform the others." Bilbo stated as he was confused about this still. Freya was picking her beans that were ready as she thought for a few minutes.

" When is the wizard supposed to be coming back with these 'others'" She asked. Her cousin furrowed his brows and realized the wizard hadn't told him.

" I don't know." The Hobbit replied as he scratched his head wondering if the wizard had told him. The hobbit woman got up from the ground and faced her cousin.

" Tell you what cousin, I'll come over after dinner. I can brings some cookies and we can have tea while we wait for the wizard and the strange visitors that are coming with him." Freya said to her cousin. The hobbit could finally relaxed after being so tensed since he showed up to his cousins house and went home to his garden to keep himself busy, so he wouldn't think about the wizard and his strange off. Freya had moved to her flowerbed and began to weeding. She wished the sky would change to night, so she could go to her cousins. It was the afternoon and she went inside; made herself a cup of hot tea and walked over to her shelf full of books she had read many times about the Mountains, different plains, valley's, forest and lakes of Middle Earth. She grabbed her book about the Mountains and sat in her cozy chair by the fire with her tea and read while her cookies were baking.

As it got closer to dinner time. Freya began chopping up some of her freshly picked vegetables and put them in a pot to heat up as her fish was cooking over the fire in a frying pan. She got her yummy dinner on a plate and sat at the table enjoying her dinner. After she finished she quickly tided up her kitchen; washed the dishes and put them away. She got her plateful of cookies and grabbed her book and headed to her cousins. She climbed up the hill to Bag-end and stopped at the gate when she heard commotion going on in Bilbo's house. Her eyes went wide and she headed up the stairs. Her knuckles wracked on the green door and she waited patiently. The door swung open, revealing not her cousin but two Dwarves. " Who are you?" Freya questioned the two strangers in the Hobbit's home as she listen to the constant clanging and banging of dishes.

" I'm Fili and this is my brother Kili at your service." The two brothers bowed to the Hobbit girl.

" Ah Freya at yours?" She replied back unsure.

" Let the lass come in!" A gruffy voice shouted from way in the kitchen, Freya wondered how many Dwarves were here.

" No, no, no! No more Dwarves are welcome in my house! Go away and bother somebody else!" An angry Bilbo shouted as he came around the corner and went wide eyed when he say who it was. " Oh Freya, it's just you. I thought you were another Dwarf. " Bilbo apologized to his cousin who was still holding her plateful of cookies.

" I take it, I'm late." She said, stating the obvious. Bilbo gave her a tired look.

" Just a little." He replied to his cousin. She held out her plate to Bilbo.

" I made cookies." She stated as her cousin rolled his eyes and took the plate from her and walked back towards the kitchen with Freya behind him, dodging the odd piece of food flying through the air. " Where's the wizard?" She questioned, looking around the room confused.

" He hasn't come, just more and more Dwarves showing up, my pantry cant take anymore Dwarves, they've almost cleaned it right out." The Hobbit stated, trying to stay calm, which he was failing miserably at. As Freya came into the kitchen she saw at-least eight hungry Dwarves and took the plate from her cousin and placed her fresh cookies on the table in front of them. They stuffed their faces with the woman's cookies, as she watched how bad there manners were as more food went flying through the air, making the woman doge it again. The Dwarves had devoured her cookies in seconds as they made there way into the Hobbit's pantry for more food and Freya was beginning to wonder if she was going to have to get food from her place for them. Just then the door bell rang again, making the two Hobbit's share a look as they both went over to the door to see who it was. Bilbo looked at his cousin before opening the door.

" If it's another Dwarf, I'm done." Bilbo stated as he gripped his door firm and yanked it open to reveal not one but five Dwarves. Freya was surprised by all the Dwarves in her cousins home, as Bilbo ran his fingers through his hair when a familiar face revealed Himself.

" Gandalf " Bilbo said flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Hobbit's stood by the door as a pile of Dwarves were at their feet, struggling to get up. The wizard had to crouch through the door to get in, as Bilbo was not impressed by this invasion in his home. The Dwarves on the floor managed to get up after pushing one another off. As they removed there weapons, and coats and dropped them; anywhere in the house and one by one they made there way to the Hobbit's kitchen to greet their comrades. Freya was so overwhelmed being surrounded by these Dwarves, that she didn't hear her cousin yelling until she was shoved out of the way by a few Dwarves carrying food.

" Those are my plates!", Bilbo shouted in anger to one Dwarf, only to be distracted by another. " Excuse me! Not my wine.", the Hobbit continued to get annoyed when another Dwarf started scurrying by the Hobbit with his jam. " Put that back. Put that Back! Not the jam, please...Excuse me...", Bilbo freaked in exhaustion when Bombur; one of the biggest Dwarf in the company, came waling out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese. " Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?", Bilbo asked looking a bit shock from all this.

" Cheese knife? He eats it by the block.", a Dwarf explained that wore a black hat, known as Bofur. Bilbo scratched his head when he turned and saw his cousin standing in the hall under one of the doorways, he gave her a blank expression; she couldn't help but smirk at her cousin as she watched him trying to deal with his uninvited guest. He put his hands on his hips and gave her an frustrated look, as she just shook her head and laughed, actually finding it entertaining to see her cousin act around these Dwarves. He was about to join his cousin's when he got distracted yet again, by Oin and Gloin walking through the hall carrying chairs from one of the Hobbits rooms.

" No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. take it back...it's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you!", Bilbo continued to argue with the Dwarves in the kitchen as Freya followed him into the kitchen, encase he needed some help. Bilbo was now arguing with Oin, who didn't always hear things correctly, as he pointed to his ear for the Hobbit, but wasn't in the mood to listen.

" Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf." Dori politely interrupted

" Yes?" The wizard answered.

" May I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" Dori offered the wizard, as he carried a tray with two tiny tea cups, and a teapot. The Wizard turned to look at the Dwarf.

" Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf insisted as he left the food room, to another room. Freya saw how disappointed the Dwarf looked and she was mildly shock to see some of these Dwarves did in fact have manners, though it was very rare to see; especially the Dwarves that were in this home. As the young Hobbit woman observed the room that had the Dwarves in, she noticed they all had their own unique way of braiding there hair and beards. She was in deep thought, that she didn't notice a Dwarf had approached her.

" Excuse me lass, but can I tempt you with a cup of tea? Or would you like some red wine as well?" Dori offered.

" Oh, a cup of tea sounds lovely." Freya said to the Dwarf. His smiled perked up; as he poured the hot tea from the pot, into the tiny cup and handed it to the woman.

" Thank you so much." Freya said happily as the Dwarf blushed and gave her a little bow before leaving her presence to get the wizard a glass of wine. The wizard walks out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying Dwarves. He hits his head on the chandelier and quickly steadies it before it breaks, as he begins counting off his fingers.

" Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori-" The wizard counts, until he sees the Hobbit fighting over a bowl of tomatoes with Ori.

"No, no not my prize-winners, thank you." Bilbo snarled as he finally got his tomatoes back from the Dwarf and went to go put them away. Freya found her cousin quite amusing tonight and she shook her head laughing.

" Ori!-" The wizard finished as he was interrupted by Bifur, who could only speak Dwarfish now. As he muttered something in his strange language, Freya's eyes went wide listening to this, curious as to what he was saying.

" Yes, you're quite right, Bifur.-" The wizard trailed off as Bifur left, and Gandalf turned to scan the room and sighed.

" What's wrong?" Freya wondered, seeing the wizards concerned expression.

" We appear to be one Dwarf short." The wizard admitted as he turned to Dwalin; as Freya noticed he seemed to be the strong fearless Dwarf out of this bunch.

" He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin insured the Wizard, knowing he would be here eventually.

" Mr. Gandalf?" Dori called behind him.

" Hmm?" Gandalf answered, turning to look at Dori.

" A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet. " Dori stated as he tasted the wine from his own glass, and gave the wizard his.

" Ah, cheers." The wizard said as he drinks the tiny cup of wine. Then looks sadly at the cup, wanting a little more. He looked down at the Hobbit girl and at her tiny tea cup that was still half full of tea as she took another sip.

" Who is still coming?" Freya wondered as she looked at the wizard.

" The one who will be leading this company. " The wizard stated. She noticed the wizard hadn't answered her question fully; he wouldn't give her a name. She was about to ask the wizard more about this quest when she caught sight of her cousin standing in front of the pantry. She walked over to her cousin and saw his shell shocked expression and wondered if it was safe to say one word to him. As Bilbo continued to have a meltdown about his empty pantry, the woman turned to the kitchen table that was filled with delicious food, from the Hobbits pantry; as the Dwarves were about to enjoy there grand feast with all his food. They begin to stuff there faces and throwing the food at each other, making a big mess all over the table and floor, making the two Hobbit's look in disgust. Freya joined the table, sitting in the only available chair was beside the wizard and Balin. She was not pleased with the way some were treating Bilbo's home, but she was oddly curious about these Dwarves and wanted to know more about them, where Bilbo only wish to be rid of them before they destroy his beautiful home.

A young Dwarf with Blonde hair brought a round of Ale for everyone including Freya, who took it placed it in front of her. The Dwarves counted and all of them began to down their Ale, as it ran down their faces into there beards as they slam their drinks back on the table, making the woman jump at the loud sound. They begin burping; the youngest, Ori, lets out the biggest burp. The Dwarves laughed, as Bilbo and Freya look away in disgust. Freya pushes her Ale over to Balin who thanked her for it. The Dwarves got up from the table and begin wondering around the Hobbit hole. Freya went to go find her cousin, before he loses his mind anymore.

" Excuse me, that is a dolly, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo snarled at Nori, not wanting to play anymore games with these Dwarves.

" But it's full of holes!" Bofur pointed out. The Hobbit rolled his eyes shaking the doily before putting it away.

" It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo pointed out. His cousin smirked, her cousin wasn't going to give up, trying to get rid of these Dwarves. Besides there manners, that Freya had seen, she found there company rather enjoyable and they were quite humorous.

" Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." Bofur stated seriously, making his comrades laugh at the frustrated Hobbit even more. Freya joined the wizard as they found Bilbo muttering to himself.

" Be-bother and confusticate these Dwarves!" Bilbo cursed. Freya cocked an eyebrow in shock, she had never heard her cousin curse before, not even about the Sackville Baggins's.

" My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" The wizard asked the frustrated Hobbit, who was still clearly upset with the wizard who had now destroyed his peaceful, quiet life.

" What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo demanded, even Freya had been wondering this exact question since she had arrived to find them here.

" Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf insisted, hoping to calm the Hobbit's nerves.

" I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo freaked, as he huffed and put his hands on his hips, trying to make himself seem bigger. Freya looked at her cousin bewildered, she had no idea how upset these Dwarves had made him.

" Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked, as Freya put her hand to her forehead, shaking her head not wanting to witness what her cousin would do next.

" Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili instructed the young Dwarf as he took the plate from Ori and throws it to his brother Kili, who throws it behind his back to Bifur who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili, and the other Dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishware flies through the air, Gandalf ducks to avoid getting hit.

" Oh!" Gandalf sighed as he ducked out of the way; as Freya and Bilbo both had worried expressions watching the family heirlooms being thrown around like toys.

" Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo explained, as the Dwarves continued to ignoring the whining Hobbit, as some of the Dwarves sitting at the table begin rhythmically drumming on the table with utensils and their fists. " And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" The Hobbit freaked trying to stay calm but it was not going very well.

" Ooh, d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur repeated jokingly to the others. Kili begins singing and the other Dwarves join him, as they continue throwing the dishware.

 _" Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

As the Dwarves gathered in the kitchen, Bilbo huffs up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The Dwarves and Gandalf laugh as they see Bilbo's expression, Freya was amazed at their skills and they weren't bad singers either. She say her cousins face and found herself laughing with the Dwarves. Suddenly, there are three loud knocks on the door, and everyone falls silent. Freya turned to the door, wondering whoever this was must be greatly important to be able to cause a room to go silent and patiently wait.

he's here." Gandalf stated in a whisper as Freya and Bilbo waited patiently to see who this was.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya, noticing no one was getting up from the table and she got up and approached the door and opened it to reveal another Dwarf. She stared at the stranger on her cousin's door step, not moving for him to walk in, they both looked at each other in uncomfortable silence. " Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." The Dwarf finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

" Freya Brandybuck, at yours." The Hobbit choked out, as she felt awkward standing there staring. He gave her a shy smile.

"Brandybuck? This isn't the home of a Baggins?" Thorin questioned, a little annoyed that he had come to the wrong house, or least that's what he thought until a shadow approached behind her, and the Dwarf sighed in relief. " Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin stated. Freya had moved out of the way for there new guest and he came in, removing his cloak and folding it up. The Hobbit woman eyed this Dwarf curiously, he seemed different then from the rest of these Dwarves that had shown up in Bilbo's home. As Bilbo came into the center of the circle with his cousin, Gandalf and their newest arrival.

" Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo informed the wizard.

" There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." The wizard stated as the Dwarf approached the Hobbit.

" So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, , have you done much fighting.?" Thorin questioned and Freya's eyes widen at this strange question. The Dwarf began to circle him, making him more uncomfortable as he gave the wizard a look and then turned back to the leader.

" Pardon me?" Bilbo finally choked out.

" Axe or sword? what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin pressed, clearly ignoring the Hobbit's startled expression he was wearing. Freya was just as shocked, what kind of Hobbit did these Dwarves think her cousin was.

"Will, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo stated. Freya couldn't hold it in anymore as she burst out laughing at her cousin's silly answer. The wizard, the leader and Bilbo as did the rest looked at her strangely as she had been so silent since the arrival of Thorin.

" I'm sorry, it's just who told you my cousin had skills at wheeling an axe or sword?" Freya asked, trying to stop giggling. Thorin shot a look at the wizard, clearly having missed this little bit of knowledge from him. As the woman let out another giggle, Thorin gave her funny look and found her laughter amusing as he sighed, forgetting his thoughts and spoke calmly.

" Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar. " Thorin said as the Dwarves laughed and they walk back to the dining table. The wizard finally let out a breath, as if he had been holding it this entire time since Thorin arrived and began to question the Hobbit's ability. Bilbo looked at his cousin.

" What was that about?" Bilbo snarled, clearly upset with her. She shrugged and shot her annoyed cousin a smile.

" I'm sorry Bilbo, it just came out. You could have just said 'no' you have no experience with weapons, it would have been better than your skills at 'Conkers' remark " Freya explained. The wizard rolled his eyes at the two cousins and ducked under the doorway to join the others. Bilbo furrowed his brows.

" You know nothing about fighting either." Bilbo shot back, clearly having a point.

" He didn't ask me, if I knew how to fight. Their more interested in you." The woman pointed out, which left the Hobbit wearing a blank expression.

" Me? I am not that interesting, I assure you." Bilbo stated as Freya rolled her eyes and skipped over into the dining room, interested in what they were discussing. Balin had asked Thorin a question about how his meeting had went with their kin. He opened his mouth to say only to shut it again when the Hobbit girl came into the room, making the others glance at her as to how she had disrupted there leader.

" Please, you don't have to stop, please continue." Freya reassured. Thorin looked at the wizard and then turn his attention back to the girl.

" I would prefer to discuss Dwarf business in private, this does not concern you." Thorin grumbled. Freya was a little surprised by his sudden rudeness towards her as she looked away from him, to the wizard and then caught the other Dwarves, staring from her to the leader.

" Thorin, she is fine to stay, she is harmless and a sweet little thing; hardly a threat to us." Balin stated as he smiled at the girl and patted a chair for her to sit by him, which she slowly sat in, seeing the un-eased look Thorin had on his face, looking at his most loyal member. Dwalin let out a chuckle at his brother.

" You have grown soft brother in your old age." Dwalin snickered, as he took another gulp of ale, spilling it down his beard. The leader looked at the older Dwarf and finally gave in.

" Fine. She may stay." Thorin said.

" Thank you." Freya whispered in a low voice to Balin.

" No problem lass." Balin whispered back as they waited for the meeting to continue. Gandalf took something out of the inside of his rob and spread it out on the table. Freya's face lid up with excitement, when it came to maps.

" Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lays a single solitary peak." Gandalf spoke as he smoothed out the piece of parchment. Freya's curiosity got the better of her as she pulled the map over to her and read the inscription out loud.

" The Lonely Mountain." Freya read, forgetting she had others in the room, she pushed the map back over towards the wizard.

" Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin told everyone as he looked to his older brother to explain further.

" Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin explained as everyone at the table fell silent.

" Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asked, looking concerned, he had been so quiet since the Dwarves meeting until now; hearing the word 'beast' being said. Freya listened, waiting for someone to explain what this beast was.

" Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur spoke, scaring the frightened Bilbo as Gandalf shot him a look to stop but he pressed on. " Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals." He stated.

" Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo stated, in frustration not wanting to know anymore of this terrible beast. Thorin looked up and glanced at the cousin and saw she didn't look frighten by this, like her cousin.

" I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori; the youngest Dwarf in this group jumped up and spoke. Freya raised her eyebrow at this, as his older brother grabbed him by his clothing and pulled him down, back in his seat.

" Sit down!" Dori snarled, as several other Dwarves began to shout at each other.

" The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin pointed out, as the others began to object to the older Dwarf's assumption of them.

" We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Fili exclaimed, making the company cheer once more. His younger brother Kili had also something to add.

" And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili stated in exaggeration. The wizard looked completely bewildered by this as he thought about what he was going to say next.

" Oh,well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-" Gandalf stuttered as he had all the intense eyes of the Dwarves waiting for him to answer.

" How many, then?" Dori wondered. Gandalf's head snapped in Dori's direction.

" Uh, what?" Was all Gandalf managed to say.

" Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori continued in a demanding voice as his stare never left the wizard. Gandalf embarrassedly starts choking on his pipe smoke. " Come on give us a number!" Dori insisted as the Dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons the wizard had killed. Nori had been sitting on the other side of Freya, and knocked her chair off the floor making her fall off and landed on her back she rolled her eyes as the Dwarves continued their arguing as she starred at the ceiling.

"Shazara!" Thorin jumped up and silenced the others as they all sat back on there chair. " If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin proclaimed as the company once again cheered, when it came to their homeland that would soon be there's once again. Freya, still laying on the floor listening to the leaders intense speech found herself in deep thought, when she noticed a pair of eyes looking down at her strangely.

" Why are you laying on the floor?" Thorin questioned her; as he thought this Hobbit was an odd one.

" I-I was thinking." Freya spat out, without thinking. The leader gave her a confused look.

" Do you lay on the floor often to think?" Thorin wondered as he noticed she was very strange and yet something about this woman made him a little curious about her as well. Freya got up from the ground quickly and looked at the Dwarf, wondering what to say.

" Uh, well, ah-" Freya stuttered, now knowing what the wizard felt like when he was trying to figure out what to say.

" Freya, you, ah should take care of that." Bilbo stated as he pointed his own finger at his head. Her hand went to her forehead and she looked to see blood on her finger.

" You are one strange little Hobbit." Thorin stated. Which only made Freya snort at this remark before she decided to leave to take care of cut.

" Excuse, me. I should look after this." The woman said as she quickly left the dining room, as Thorin watched her leave and gave the wizard a look. The meeting continued on, as the young woman looked after her wound. She didn't know how long she had been gone. She walked down the hall and saw her cousin, storming out of his living room towards his bedroom.

" What's going on Bilbo?" Freya asked, wondering what she missed.

" I am not going on this quest, I am not a burglar, I cannot fight; I will not fight and I am a Baggins, not a Took!. Now it is late, you can stay here tonight if you wish too. I am going to bed, night Freya. I will see you in the morning." Bilbo stated in frustration and left his cousin standing there confused, wondering what just happened. She wanted to look for the wizard, so he could explain what she missed when she was approached by Balin.

" I hear you have a great interest in maps, and knowledge of the terrains in Middle-Earth. We could you someone with your expertise in this company." Balin informed her, as he smiled at her. She was mildly shock, but she had no real hands on experience, just mainly knowledge she had gain from reading, but she thought about when Thorin had gotten angry at her just for joining there meeting of the quest.

" I don't think Thorin wants me on this quest. " Freya stated. Balin nodded his head and tilted it to the side as if he was thinking.

" Thorin, is just very protective, when it comes to others knowing about his homeland, don't take it personally lass, he might not see it now, but you would be a great asset to us, and so would your cousin." Balin explained to her as she felt overwhelmed with all this, but she thought if she agreed, would she really live her cousin behind?

" I-I, ah...I can't. I'm sorry Balin, I wish I could help you all with reclaiming your homeland, but I can't leave without my cousin." Freya finally said, with a hint of disappointment in herself. She wanted this so bad to see the world, but she was more scared than she thought. Balin nodded to her.

" It's alright lass, I understand." Balin said to her as he noticed, she did truly want to come, but something had held her back to change her mind, and he noted her tone that she felt bad." Don't worry about us, we will be alright; we'll managed." He said as he patted the young girl and gave her one last smile before he disappeared into the living room with the others leaving the Hobbit in a predicament. She looked up as she heard the Dwarves beginning to sing. She crept up to the door way as she peered into the room. They were all smoking there pipes around the fire. She realized they were singing about there homeland that was taken and it made her wonder about her decision as she left the doorway and curled up in her cousins reading chair and close her eyes.

 _"Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light"_


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was slowly creeping up into the sky. The Dwarves had spread throughout the Hobbit hole to sleep for the night, before beginning their long journey ahead of them. One by one they got up; moving the furniture back the way they had first seen it. Cleaning up any mess that was done by them for last-nights feast. The Hobbit girl was still in the other room in the chair sleeping, when she could hear a faint shuffling around in the kitchen. She went to get up, when her book fell off her lap towards the ground, only to hear no crashing sound she looked up and saw it was Thorin.

The leader examined her book she was reading and looked at her. " This book is about the mountains." He stated to her curiously, before handing her back the book.

" Yes. It's my favorite book. I think the mountains of Middle-Earth are so majestic, peaceful, unmovable; no valley, forest, water or open lands could compare to the beauty of the mountains." Freya explained, lost in her own thoughts. Thorin listened intently to the Hobbit's thoughts of the mountain and found himself, missing his home even more.

" They were peaceful at one time; before darkness came over them." Thorin stated as he looked at the floor. Freya noticed his tone of voice had changed, he was disappointed they would have no burglar to steal the King's Jewel.

" I'm sorry my cousin wont be joining your quest. He's never left his home before. I know Bilbo wants to help you and the others claim your homeland back, he's just a little timid." Freya stated.

" I'm sorry too, he would have been a great asset to this company, but this quest is not for the faint-hearted." Thorin said sternly. She nodded and looked at the floor when someone else joined them.

" Were ready to leave when you are." Balin said as he smiled at the Hobbit girl.

" We must leave now, we have a long journey to go." Thorin ordered and the older Dwarf nodded and turned to Freya.

" It was wonderful to meet you Freya Brandybuck." Balin said as he patted her shoulder. She put on a fake smile, the Hobbit felt sad knowing the Dwarves were leaving she would probably never see them again. She took the older Dwarf's hand.

" It was wonderful to meet all of you. I wish you all the luck in the world; reclaiming your home and be safe on your journey." She prayed to him and he thanked her for her kind words and the two of them walked out the door. She walked over to the window in the kitchen and watched the Dwarves and the wizard on their ponies leaving and shrinking in the distances over the hill and they were gone. The sun had risen high in the sky.

" Hello?" Bilbo called out, pulling his cousin from her deep thoughts. Bilbo looked around his home a bit lonesome. " Freya. Where are they?" He asked his cousin, wondering why his home was so quiet; he had expected to run into the Dwarves, or find his house still a complete mess, but it was as clean as if they had never even stepped foot in his home.

" They left..." Freya said flatly to her cousin.

" Oh-well good I was wondering when they were going to leave." Bilbo said quickly, a little glad to have his home still in one piece. Freya starred out the window.

" We have to help them. They came to us for help. " Freya stated, turning to her cousin. Bilbo taken by this sudden outburst from his cousin, he had think before answering.

" Freya. We are Hobbits! Not warriors. This not our problem." Bilbo shouted harshly. She couldn't believe him and she shook her head at him.

" Whatever happened to the Hobbit I grew up with. When we were kids, we always dreamed we go on an adventure together that wasn't in the Shire." Freya pleaded at her cousin. Bilbo looked at his cousin, having a flashback when they were little; how they would always be out in the forest pretending they were always off somewhere else, and they would both come home filthy from there adventures, but things were different now. Bilbo was a 'Baggins' he was well respected throughout the Shire. Where as Freya was a Brandybuck; she was considered strange.

"We were kids Freya, things are different now. I am a Baggins. I can't be seen going on adventures." Bilbo stated putting his hands up, that he didn't want to discuss this any further with her, but she wasn't going to give up this easily.

" Your also a 'Took'. I know deep down, part of you wants to run out this door and see the world. What if our home was taken from us? and we came for help to these Dwarves and they said no. They don't have a home to go to." Freya stated feeling sad just thinking about her home being taken from her. Bilbo glanced at the contract laying on his table and sighed, but still didn't say anything. Freya noticed she was getting nowhere with him, and knew what she thought was more important and opened the door and walked out the door.

" Where are you going?" Bilbo questioned, looking confused at his cousin sudden behaviour.

" I'm going home to pack and then I'm going after those Dwarves to help them reclaim there home." Freya snapped, not looking at Bilbo. Bilbo glanced back at the contract one last time and saw his cousin was getting further away.

" Freya! Wait!" Bilbo called out for her. She stopped and turned to face him.

" Your going to need to sign this, if your joining the quest." Bilbo stated. She didn't smile but walked back up the steps of Bilbo's home and took the contract from her cousin and was about to sign it, when she noticed he had signed it and she looked at him in shock. " What are you waiting for sign it and get home and pack we have to catch up to those Dwarves. " Bilbo insisted as he half smiled at his cousin. She smiled back, glad that he changed his mind. She quickly signed it and ran home and packed a few things. Bilbo ran over to his cousins house when he was ready and had the contract in his hand. Freya came out her door when her cousin showed up.

"You ready?" Freya asked. Bilbo nodded and they both take off running through Hobbiton with their bags, jumping over fences and pumpkins in their haste. There neighbours shake their heads at them as the cousins run past them.

" Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Miss. Freya! Where are you off to?" A neighbour wondering, wondering where indeed they were heading in a hurry.

" Can't stop, were already late!" Bilbo yelled behind him to the neighbour.

" Late for what?" The neighbour wondered.

" Were going on an adventure!" Freya exclaimed as they ran down the path that led out of the Shire. The two Hobbits come up to a wooded area and can hear faintly a few conversations up a head, and they hurry faster behind the Dwarves.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled, making the Dwarves stop there ponies and turn behind them to see the two Hobbits running after them. Balin smiled when he saw the two of them. Thorin was surprised and a little angry at the same time.

"We signed it!" Freya said excitedly as she took the contract from Bilbo and handed it to Balin. The dwarf took the contract and inspected it and then smiles at the two Hobbits.

" Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, and Miss. Freya Brandybuck, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said cheerfully. The company welcomed the two Hobbits, although Thorin didn't look overly impressed as he trotted over to the two.

" We only need one Hobbit; not two. Unless you know how to fight, your cousin was already chosen by the wizard to be the fourteenth member of this company. I don't see any reason for you to be on this dangerous quest. " Thorin stated as he looked at the woman.

" Thorin. She could be very useful to this company. She has a wide knowledge of the terrains of Middle- Earth, she would be able to tell us where its safer to set up for camp or get food. " Balin prompt to the leader. Thorin looked at the Hobbit one more time, and sighed.

" She has no knowledge on how to fight." Thorin pointed out to the older Dwarf. Acting like Freya didn't exist.

" I can teach her. " Dwalin offered and Thorin gave him a look like he wasn't pleased. He didn't want a woman on this quest, the last thing he wanted was to put her life in danger.

" We can teach her too uncle!" Fili and Kili both said and Thorin knew he wouldn't be getting anywhere with these Dwarves. He starred at the ground for a moment.

" Give them each a pony." Thorin ordered before he began moving. Balin held onto Freya's pony as she climbed onto a stump to get on and then she took the reigns and was on her way beside Balin. Bilbo however would have preferred to stay on the ground and was lifted into the air by two Dwarves and placed on the pony and they were now on there way to help these Dwarves reclaim there home.


	5. Chapter 5

The two hobbits traveled across the valley on their ponies; with the wizard and dwarves. Freya had caught the hang of controlling the reigns right away and fell in-love with her beautiful black pony named Beauty , whilst her cousin continued to be terrified of these calm creatures. " So lass, have you done traveling before?" Balin asked her as he trotted beside her. She hated to disappoint the older dwarf. He had convinced his leader to allow her to come along, because of her knowledge that she had of different terrains but she had no real life experience.

" No... This is my first real chance at leaving the Shire. I've tried so many times to leave...but something was holding me back." She stated as she thought about what it was that held her back every time. Was it the fact that if she left the place she called home; she wouldn't miss it, or was it because she would miss it? She couldn't figure it out. Balin noticed the hint of hesitant in her voice.

" What made you have the courage to leave now?" He asked as he gave a friendly smile to her, not disappointed in her response to his previous question.

" I guess I decided to leave because I couldn't imagine having my home taken from me and being forced into exile to start over with nothing but memories of what I once had and now lost and you came all this way for our help of all places of Middle-Earth. I know I'm no warrior but I promise my cousin and I will help you all to reclaim your home if we can." Freya answered seriously as she looked at the dwarf. Balin had already instantly fallen in-love with this hobbits kindness and only prayed no one would ever use it against her.

" Lass I have every faith in you and your cousin that you will both be assets to this Company and my brother was serious; he will teach you how to use a sword, so you can defend yourself. The hobbit was determined to learn how to fight, she didn't want to be a weak link in the company because she was a woman, but something else was bothering her about the leader.

" Balin. Are you sure Thorin wants me on this quest? He made it pretty clear he doesn't like me...or even want me a part of this Company." She wondered. The older dwarf gave the young girl a reassuring smile.

" Freya...I know Thorin can come off a bit strong, he has nothing against you. It's just his way of showing concern for your safety. He-he doesn't want to see you get hurt, this is a dangerous quest your going on. There are other terrible cruel creatures out there in this world besides dragons. He just doesn't want to see you defenceless and unable to protect yourself, and that is why he is acting so aggressively towards you." Balin explained. The hobbit took one look at the leader and knew what she had to do.

The woman had to smile at this; underneath this old warrior, he was the most kindest dwarf she had ever met and hopped he would never change. The two of them laughed as Balin told her stories of his younger days and the leader found himself looking back at the two of them and saw the hobbit's big smile and as he turned to face in front of him. His lips curled up into a half smile.

It was getting close to evening, the sun would be disappearing soon. Dwalin wanted to begin the hobbit's sword training tonight. The company had stopped along the edge of a cliff to set up camp. Freya checked the surrounding area, while others began to get dinner ready, as others set up camp. Dwalin called the young girl over.

"Now lass watch our movement of our feet and how we plant our stance. Just say the word when your ready to try." Dwalin explained as he pulled out his sword facing his opponent; which was Fili. As the two dwarves began to spare each other. Freya watched very observantly to the way their feet moved and how to plant a firm stance. After sword fighting for awhile the two of them stopped, sweating.

"Who's next? You want a try laddie?" Dwalin asked as he looked at Bilbo, who looked up at the dwarf startled and shook his head.

" I'll go." Thorin spoke as he walked over to the woman. " Get up. I think you have observed long enough, it's time to see what you got." He said sternly as he took his youngest nephews sword from him and gave it to Freya; realizing it was more heavier then it looked, though still managing to hold it.

" Now lass remember plant your feet when fighting. " Dwalin reminded her as she nodded to him only to just see in time Thorin swinging his blade down at her, making her shriek in surprise. She managed to block his blow as she held the sword in front of her face. She could tell just from the pressure the leader was putting on her, that he wasn't going easy on her as the blade moved closer to her face. She managed to push his blade away from her as she stumbled backwards, losing her balance for moment as she caught herself. The older dwarf watched as he looked at the hobbit, nervously. The leader was going way to hard on her than he need to be.

" Keep your feet planted!" Kili shouted to Freya, trying to encourage her to stand her ground. Bilbo watched, terrified for his cousin. Freya's mistake was looking at her feet to make sure they were planted and Thorin went to strike. The woman was too slow to move out of the way in time and the blade sliced through her arm. She let out a scream from the burning on her arm as it bled. Thorin came at her harder, ignoring her sudden scream and knocked her sword out of her hand as she fell over, putting her arms in front of her, indicating for him to stop. Balin was furious with the leader as he had enough watching this. Thorin made the girl back up against a tree as she looked at him with terror in her eyes as if he was actually going to end her life.

" Thorin! That is enough! She is not an Orc! She is just a girl. There is no need to scare her like that!" Balin yelled in frustration at the leader as he walked over to them. Thorin lowered his sword, no sign of sorry on his face as he backed a few steps away from the hobbit.

" She's weak. if she is serious about wanting to learn to fight, then she'll be learning the hard way. We don't have time on this quest to teach her step by step. Your in the wild now, not in the comforts of the Shire. If you can't wheel a sword, you'll be dead before we make it the mountain." Thorin stated harshly at the woman. He caught the older dwarf eyeing him as he shook his head at him in disapproval for being so cold to the hobbit. Thorin walked off as Balin walked over to the girl and helped her up.

" Come on lets get that wrapped up." Balin said calmly to the girl as he helped her off the ground and took her to see Oin, who is there medical dwarf. He had the hobbit's arm wrapped up in no time as the rest of the company waited for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness had filled the sky. The dwarves and the two hobbits had each gotten a bowl of soup that Bombur had prepared from the food supplies. Freya and Bilbo sat over by the ponies, away from the dwarves to eat their soup. Even though most of the dwarves had accepted them on this journey; neither felt like they were actually apart of this company.

" How's your arm?" Bilbo asked his cousin, still shocked that the leader of this quest could do such a cruel thing. Freya shrugged her shoulders at her cousin as she took a gulp of her soup.

" It barely stings. Oin put some stuff on the cut." She told her cousin, but he was still looking at her worried. " I'm fine, Bilbo. Really...Besides, Thorin is right. I am weak; I need to learn how to fight or I wont make it to the mountain." She mumbled partly to herself and Bilbo shook his head at her ridiculous thought.

" Freya, don't say such a thing. Your braver than me, if anyone isn't going to make it on this quest it's me." Bilbo stated in honesty as the two continued to eat their soup.

" What are you talking about? Your here to aren't you? Besides Dwalin said he'll teach you too." Freya exclaimed, clearly had forgotten what the leader had done to her earlier.

" Teach me what?" Bilbo asked as he scratched his head. Freya's eyes narrowed at her cousin, wondering if he had been listening to anything she had been saying.

" How to use a sword, silly. You think I want my cousin defenseless, I don't think so." She stated with a smile, when it slowly dropped as Bilbo looked at her a little frightened. " What's wrong Bilbo?"

" I know I said I could handle this journey, but I can't. I think we should turn back and go back home while we still can, these dwarves; especially the leader don't want us on this quest anyways. We could slip away and they wouldn't even notice." Bilbo explained. Freya couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked from her cousin to the dwarves by the fire as they were all laughing and tossing food to each other and then turned back to her cousin.

" We can't leave Bilbo, were not going to turn our backs on these dwarves. They need us, even if they can't see it. You know what if you want to leave, I won't stop you, but I'm staying here. I'm not going to give up because I got a wound from the leader; even if he is stubborn." Freya stated as she got up from the ground, carrying her bowl over by the fire where the others were. Balin smiled when he saw the hobbit and patted a spot beside him and his brother; glad she had decided to come join them.

Bilbo was still over by the ponies muttering under his breath to himself. Freya watched her cousin curiously wondering if he would actually leave and go back home. The hobbit finally stood up and turned towards the fire and began to march over to them; still cursing under his breath and sat beside Oin and Gloin. Freya looked up and smiled when she saw her cousin had joined them. He gave her a half smile but was not happy to be here still.

The dwarves had began to pick spots in the area to sleep for the night. Bilbo and Freya took spots near the fire. Freya laid her head against her bag and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sudden loud snores from some of the dwarves. It's the middle of the night. Bilbo wakes up from the constant snoring from the dwarves around him. He looks to see his cousin tossing and turning and then looks in disgust when he sees Gloin sleeping, inhaling tiny flying insects and then expelled when he exhales. Bilbo gets up and walks around. Most of the dwarves are asleep; Gandalf, Fili and Kili are awake.

Bilbo walks over to his pony and gives her an apple, after checking to see that no one is looking. Freya woke up not long after cousin; unable to drown out the constant snores of the dwarves. She sat up and notice her cousin wasn't in his spot sleeping. Freya panicked at first thinking he left, but was relieved to see he was over by his pony Myrtle getting more acquainted with her. She smiled at her cousin when a scream in the night air is heard by the two hobbits and they become worried.

Freya got up and wandered over to Fili and Kili as Bilbo came right up behind her. " What was that?" Bilbo asked in a worried tone as Freya wondered the same thing.

" Orcs." Kili answered as he listened and another scream is heard.

" Orcs? W-what is that?" Freya asked, in an uneasy voice; as she wondered at the same time if she even wanted to know.

" Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili stated as he watched fear spread across the cousins faces.

" They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added as Freya and Bilbo looked away at each other in horror; Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing after they see the hobbits expressions.

" You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin questioned his nephews in disappointment at how they could talk about these vile monsters like they were a joke.

" We didn't mean anything by it." Kili stated, feeling guilty now for upsetting his uncle. Thorin gave them each a look as he walked passed the two hobbits.

" No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin grumbled as he walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley. They were joined by the older dwarf as he looked at the two brothers.

" Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin explained as the two hobbits took a seat by the fire to listen to a story the dwarf was about to share with them. Balin took a deep breath before continuing.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." He explained as he told the story as if it only happened yesterday. Thorin continued to stare out into the darkness as he listen to Balin continue the story; that he was reliving in his own head." Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. " Freya and Bilbo listened intently as the older dwarf told the story. " Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. Were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. " The woman pictured with every word Balin spoke what was happening that day at battle. She looked at the leader, feeling sorry that he had lost his father and grandfather to such a terrifying monster and she looked back at Balin who turned to look at his leader and smile."That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent...wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." He stood there in silence before continuing as he thought about that moment. Freya looked at Thorin in surprise. She had no idea that he was someone of great importance. " Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Freya felt sad listening to this, they had all lost so much; especially their leader." And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could calle King." Balin stated as he looked at his leader with loyalty and respect as the rest of the company was awake now from listening to Balin story of a day they all shared and remembered those that died. Thorin looks to the others as he walks between them toward the fire.

" But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked as Freya had wondered the same thing, but was scared to ask. Balin was about to answer the hobbit when he was interrupted-

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin stated with certainty and with a hint he didn't want to here that filths name uttered again but Freya saw the look that both Balin and Gandalf shared and she wondered if this pale orc was still alive. The dwarves one by one went back to sleep. Freya didn't sleep very well after Balins story, it kept her awake deep in thought at all this. As she finally couldn't keep her eyes open another minute and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the next day. They woke up early to begin their long days journey. It was a cold morning as it began to rain while packing there bags and supplies. The company mounts onto their ponies and leave the cliffs and ride through a muddy forest, as it begins raining harder. Freya pulled her cloak around her tighter; as she shivered from the wetness as she follows behind half the dwarves down the path.

"Here, , can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori complained, feeling miserable in this weather. It was doing them no good. Half their supplies, food and their bags that carried some clothes were drenched.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf stated to Dori, who cursed under his breath wishing the wizard would just help them out, but Gandalf would not wish to interfere with something the came naturally in Middle-Earth.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, catching the wizard off guard.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo wondered, the wizard turned to address the curious hobbit. Freya had fallen back to ride with her cousin to keep him company.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf stated as he had turned to face back in front of him.

"And who is the fifth?" Freya chimed in, having listening to their entire conversation and noticed he never mentioned the name of the last wizard.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf answered, feeling pleased the two hobbits had taken an interest in his race.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked with a straight face. The wizard turned around to look at the Burglar and looked slightly offended by this question, but Gandalf sighed and decided to speak the truth of what he thought of his colleague.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world".

The rain had finally passed on, once the afternoon had arrived and out came the sun. Freya removed her hood from her head and could feel the heat from sun on her skin. It was getting closer to evening when the company arrived at an old, abandon farmhouse that is in ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin ordered. The dwarves agreed as they got off their ponies to set up camp for the night. Thorin was off his pony walking towards his nephews. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." The two boys nodded to their uncle that they understood and went to gather up the ponies and take them over to what was left of the barn that was a little ways in the forest.

Freya was scouting the area they were in, and recognized their surrounds from one of her books she read and had a bad feeling about them staying here for the night and went to find Gandalf who was standing under what was left of a home.

" A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf muttered to himself. Freya had approached the wizard and she could hear behind her Thorin giving some of the dwarves tasks to be done.

"Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Gloin answered.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin agreed as he and his brother began to gather firewood and Thorin came to join the wizard and Freya. Before the wizard could get a word out Freya spoke first.

"I don't think we should stay here. I think it would be wiser to move on. " she stated, making the leader turn around to face her and question her.

"Why is that?" Thorin asked. The hobbit bit her lip before answering.

"T-trolls have been known to wonder these parts." Freya explained, hoping the leader would take her seriously and move on.

"Don't be ridiculous, trolls haven't been seen down here for an age. " Thorin argued.

"We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggested to the leader. Freya looked at the wizard confused, wondering why he would want to take the company to Rivendell of all places. She had always wanted to meet the elves, but she had a feeling they would not be of any help to them. She had heard so many stories from Balin of how the alliance between dwarves and elves were broken. Thorin shook his head and walked passed the wizard and turned to face him; completely ignoring the hobbit.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin grumbled.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf pushed, but the only look the prince gave was anger at this idea. He rather take his chance here, then deal with the elves.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin snarled at the wizard. Freya felt uncomfortable standing there listening to the two of them argue and she felt she should leave before one of them end up yelling at her.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf reminded the leader, wishing he would stop being so stubborn.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin stated in disgust. The hobbit continued to stand there looking at the ground listening; as they exchanged words with each other. Thorin stomped closer to the wizard to look him in the eyes.

"You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin said sternly never leaving the wizards gave.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf stated, angrily at the prince.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped back and the wizard no longer wanted to continue this. Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the company. Thorin turned and looked at the hobbit who was still standing there, not saying anything and she finally saw the princes stare. Startled by his sudden intense face she turned around to leave; walking into a wooden beam in the process. She rubbed her head as she walked out of the house, not wanting to know if Thorin say her hitting her head. She walked over to her cousin as the wizard walks passed him and the dwarves.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked worriedly when he saw the wizard leaving them.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf shouted passed the dwarves. Balin had turned to look at the leader, wondering what had been said between the two of them.

"Who's that?" Bilbo wondered.

"Myself, ! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf muttered to himself as he disappeared into the woods. She looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin stated to the biggest dwarf who was also the cook; as he hurried over to start supper for his comrades.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo ask Balin. Freya was standing beside them and looked towards the forest where the wizard had disappeared through and wondered if the wizard had left them on their own for good. Balin looked at the two hobbits unsure.


	8. Chapter 8

The day was growing late. The wizard had stormed passed the dwarves and the hobbits and disappeared into the forest from being flustered with the leader. Freya was sitting on the ground looking around, wide eyed; scared that trolls would snatch her for a snack. They could not move in daylight, but the sun would be settling down soon and they would be able to strike.

" Lass! You ready?" Dwalin asked as he approached her with his sword drawn. She looked at him confused. After her failure at sword fighting with Thorin, she had forgotten that Dwalin was going to be teaching her.

" Oh, um yeah, sorry it slipped my mind..." She said as she looked at his pointy end of the sword and then at the dwarf himself.

" Don't worry Freya, he'll be going easy on you." Balin assured the hobbit as he approached his brother's side and smiled at the girl. She smiled to Balin and got up from the ground. The three of them went a few feet away from the others. Balin had found amongst the company a smaller sword for the girl to practice with, and handed it to her. " Now remember to plant your feet and just practices blocking the blows my brother will through at you, don't worry lass you'll be fine."

" Are you going to let the girl practice brother? Or talk her ears off?" Dwalin questioned his older brother, getting impatient. Balin smirked and put up his hands, indicating he didn't want to fight and that he was gone to leave them both to it. The older dwarf headed back towards the others, who were gathering firewood and setting up camp, while Bombur prepared supper.

" Okay, I'm ready..." Freya said as she held her sword in front of her, digging her feet in the dirt as she waited for the dwarf to make his first swing at her. Dwalin stepped forward swinging his blade down at her, she moved her blade in front of her face and their blades met; crashing against each other.

" There you go lass, you've got it. I'll make a fine warrior out of you in no time." Dwalin stated, feeling quite pleased with himself at the moment. The dwarf continued to come at her from different angles.

" Are you surprised?"

The prince turned to his left to see Balin. The older dwarf approached the leaders side, and watched as his brother and the hobbit were sparring.

"She's determined." Thorin muttered clearly surprised she hadn't given up from his brutally attack on her from the night before. The older dwarf let out a low laugh, hearing the shock in Thorin's voice.

" She's defiantly full of surprises, this one."

Thorin had to agreed and was in deep thought before he answered on that as he continued to watch his best warrior and the girl spare as Dwalin swung his blade over her head and she ducked just in time, swinging her blade back at him; liking Dwalin better for training her, then the princes ways of teaching her how to fight.

" Maybe, or just incredibly foolish."

Balin looked at the prince befuddled by his response. She had come on her own to help them reclaim their homeland, willing to do whatever it took to be able to fight and had warned the leader of what could be possibly lingering in the area and he dismissed it; and now the prince was already quick to condemn her.

" Thorin, she's not as useless as you think she is. At least giver her a chance to show what she can do." Balin snapped at the leader, they starred at each other for a brief second, when Thorin walked away. Balin looked at the ground in disapproval with the leaders rudeness towards this girl.

" Well lass. Let's call it a night, we will train more tomorrow. Let's get something to eat, you've earned it." Dwalin said to Freya as he patted the hobbit on the back. They both were sweating from the training and they made there way back over to the fire. Bombur had prepared a wonder full meal for them: a pot of hot soup. Freya thanked Bombur when he handed her, her bowl and went to join her cousin who was also sipping on his soup, but something else was distracting him from fully enjoying his meal.

" What's on your mind, cousin?" Freya asked as she placed her soup beside her and turned her attention to Bilbo. Bilbo got up from his spot and looked towards the forest where the wizard had disappeared into from earlier.

" He's been a long time." Bilbo stated, not mentioning who he was referring to.

" Who?" Bofur questioned as he was dishing up two more bowls full of soup.

" Gandalf."

" He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur indicated as he gave the bowls of soup to Bilbo and pushed him in the direction of where Fili and Kili were looking after the ponies and Bilbo leaves. " Stop it, you've had plenty." Bombur looked upset that his brother wasn't letting him have a fourth bowl of soup. When Bofur wasn't looking Freya handed her bowl that was still half full of soup to Bombur who smiled at the young girl and began eating it. She smiled, glad that her food wouldn't be going to waste.

Hours had passed, Freya hadn't seen her cousin return from delivering the bowls of soup, she was worried.

" Freya, relax. He's fine. He's probably just having a good chat with the brothers." She muttered to herself, trying to pull herself together.

" Help!"

Freya and the others jumped up from there spots.

" Kili. What is it?" Thorin questioned, looking at his youngest nephew.

" It's Bilbo! He's in trouble. There's trolls! They are taken our ponies! " Kili freaked. Thorin looked at Freya, clearly shocked she had told the truth; maybe the older dwarf was right, maybe he should've trusted her instincts. On the other hand he was not to thrilled with their burglar.

" Arm yourselves!" Thorin ordered. The dwarves drew their swords, charging into the forest following Kili. Freya pulled out her sword, running when she was yanked back by her hood of her cloak.

" What are you doing?" Freya questioned, looking at the leader bewildered.

" Stay here." Thorin ordered her.

"No. I am not just going to stay here, while my cousin is in trouble." Freya yelled as she went to push by Thorin but he pulled her right back no problem.

" Yes you are. It's bad enough one hobbit is captured we don't need two." He snarled at her and snatched her sword out of her hand and ran into the forest with the others. Freya stood there annoyed at his utter rudeness towards her and sat by the fire waiting anxiously for their return; hopefully with her cousin.


	9. Chapter 9

Freya had no idea how long it had been since the dwarves had gone into the woods to fight the trolls that had a hold of her cousin and thought they would be back by now. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. The hobbit had begun to dread terrible thoughts that the trolls had captured the dwarves, and would become the trolls dinner; if they haven't been already.

The hobbit finally couldn't sit around any longer, not knowing if the dwarves and her cousin were alright. She ran in the same direction as Thorin and the others had run into the forest to rescue Bilbo. Freya could smell the stench of troll and as she wondered a little further into the forest she could see the light of a fire going.

She ran towards the light and hid behind a tree and sure enough her worst fear had been realized. The dwarves had been captured by three monstrous troll and tied up in sacks, while another group was tied on a log above the fire. On the brighter side at least her cousin was alive, but for how long? Knowing she was their only hope of getting out of this alive, her immediate reaction was feeling around for her sword when she remembered Thorin had taken it from her.

Freya crept over to a tree closer to the trolls and the dwarves. The hobbit glanced around the area and saw the dwarves weapons were in a pile next to the fire, including hers. If she could get to the weapons without the trolls seeing her, the Halfling might just be able to free these dwarves before they become troll food.

" Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo shouted to the trolls making them stop to think and look at the hobbit that spoke.

" You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori pointed out, who was just one of the few dwarves tied to the log over the fire that was being turned by two trolls.

" Halfwits? What does that make us?"

Bilbo manages to stand up, although still tied up in a sack. He faces the tolls, trying to stall them.

" Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo pointed out, as the trolls looked down at this tiny person who had so dared to speak to them about there cooking.

" What about the seasoning?" The cook questioned, as he came closer to the hobbit. Making Bilbo stumble back.

" Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo insisted as the dwarves started yelling and cursing at Bilbo.

" Oh no, Bilbo. Don't encourage them." Freya whispered to herself.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Another troll snapped as he continued to turn the log of dwarves, who were getting hot from the heat of the fire and struggled to get loose.

" Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." The cook told the other troll as he turned his attention to the hobbit waiting to know what they were apparently doing wrong.

" Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um" Bilbo stuttered, trying to find the write words to say.

" Yes? Come on?"

" It's, uh" Bilbo continued and Freya waited wondering what her cousin was trying to say.

"Tell us the secret." The cook urged, wanting to know what this secret was.

" Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is...to skin them first!" Bilbo exclaimed seeming please at first that he had come up with a wonderful idea, hoping to save these dwarves and his expression changed when he realized what he had just done. Freya's hand flew to her face as she shook it, wondering what in Middle-Earth gave her cousin this idea, as the dwarves continued to utter threats of what they would do to him, if they managed to escape this terrible situation they were in.

" Tom, get me the filleting knife." The cook insisted, intrigued with trying this idea.

" What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." The other troll stated as he looked at the cook. A smaller troll started stomping over to the dwarves that were tied up in sacks.

" E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy."

The troll grabbed Bombur and dangles him upside down over his mouth about to eat him. Freya had to help her cousin get them out of this mess quickly.

" No-not that one, he-he's infected! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Freya shouted from behind the tree. The trolls all went silent wondering where this sudden voice came from.

" Who said that!" The cook demanded as he looked among the dwarves, still puzzled where this stranger was.

" Yeah, He's got worms in his tubes."

" You what?" Tom questioned as the other troll dropped Bombur back into the pile of dwarves in disgust. Freya sighed in relief that what she said at least stopped them from eating the dwarves for now.

" In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. " Freya stated as she watched from behind the tree the startled looks from the trolls as they stood there rethinking about cooking these dwarves for a meal.

" It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't" Bilbo added to his cousin's idea. Which did not go well with the dwarves being told they had parasites and began denying they had any and Freya rolled her eyes at how stubborn they were. Thorin, understand Freya's intentions, kicks the others, making them all go silent. Understanding now and go along proclaiming the idea of being riddled with parasites.

" I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin insisted.

" Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili exclaimed never more thrilled to have parasites then he was now. The trolls were looking at them bewildered by this, wondering if these dwarves were indeed riddled with parasites.

" We're riddled."

" Yes, we are. Badly!" Dori chimed in.

" Who is that!" The cook yelled, wondering where the strange voice in the shadows was coming from. Freya had an idea.

" Over here!" Freya yelled as she watched to see what the trolls would do.

" Over where?" The smaller troll questioned. The woman ran over behind another tree that was closer to the pile of weapons.

"Behind you!"

She watched as her plan so far was working the three trolls wondered into the forest. Freya ran into the clearing and the dwarves cheered to see her.

" Shhh!" She said as she went over to the weapons to grab a sword to release the dwarves from the sacks.

" Freya! Look out!" Bilbo shouted. The hobbit turned around to see one of the trolls starring right at her. She backed up only to trip over a rock and she was lifted into the air looking right in the trolls eyes.

" What is a Freya?" The cook asked as he came out of the forest, back into the clearing with the other troll right behind him.

" It's a woman." The other troll pointed out.

" Can we eat the Freya?" The small troll wondered. As he went to snatch the Freya out of the cooks hand. Only to be flung in the air and gripped tighter by troll that held her, making it harder for her to breathe.

" Hold on a minute!" Freya yelled. The cook turned to look at the hobbit.

" You what?" The cook snarled.

" You can't eat me either, I have giant parasites as well." Freya stated seriously to the troll. The trolls sighed in frustration hadn't had a good meal all night and dawn was creeping up slowly behind the trees.

" What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" The troll questioned the Freya.

" Well..."

The troll squeezed the hobbit tighter making her yell in pain as the troll shook her. " You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Freya repeated bewildered by this accusation she was being accused of.

"Fools?" The cook stated, wondering if the Freya had been playing them all along. Freya continued to try and get loose from the tolls grip on her.

" The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls all turned behind them to see who had spoken. " Who's that?" The cook wondered as he still had a hold of the hobbit.

" No idea" Tom insisted, as he could careless who he was.

"Can we eat im too?" The smaller troll asked as the wizard strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. The trolls instinctively threw up their hands to cover their faces from being touched by the light. The troll that held Freya dropped her, making her shriek as she landed on the pile of dwarves, panting from almost being squeezed to death.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin grumbled. Freya helped free the dwarves in the sacks and her cousin. The other dwarves that were on the spit were finally released and they all gathered their weapons that were piled together from earlier when they were captured by the nasty trolls.

" Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked the wizard as he approached him.

" To look ahead"

" What brought you back?" Thorin wondered, grateful the wizard had come back just in time before they were all troll food. The wizard stepped closer before answering.

" Looking behind, and to see if you've learned your lesson." The wizard stated. Thorin narrowed his eyes at Gandalf, wondering what he was hinting at.

" What lesson?"

" That you can trust, Freya Brandybuck. That she will be a great asset to this company. She warned you about the trolls and you ignored it. " Gandalf insisted as Thorin glanced at the woman who was now helping the other dwarves gather their supplies so they could get back on the road. He turned his attention back to the wizard and nodded that he was wrong, and that he should give her a chance.

The two of them examine the statues of the trolls, as the wind picked up.

" They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf finally said, as he starred at the mountains.

" Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin wondered. When they were joined by another and they see it is the woman.

" They haven't been seen here for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Freya explained.

" You are quite right Freya. They couldn't have moved in daylight." The wizard added.

" There must be a cave nearby" Thorin stated. The company began searching the area for caves the trolls may have been hiding in during the daylight.

" Over here!" Freya shouted, while holding her breath. The dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard ran over to where the hobbit woman was. The two hobbit's stayed outside the cave, while a few of the dwarves went in to checkout the treasure hoard with the wizard.

" Freya, we should leave while we can. We do not know what were getting ourselves into. We were almost eaten by trolls." Bilbo whispered to his cousin and she gave him a confused look.

" Bilbo, we have already been through this. We can't abandon these dwarves. Home is now behind us. It's time you accept that." Freya whispered back.

" We are not warriors Freya. These dwarves think were useless as it is." Bilbo snapped back at his cousin in a whisper and before Freya could respond back to her cousin, the dwarves and the wizard had come back out of the nasty cave.

" Bilbo...Freya." Gandalf called as he walked over to the two cousins.

" Hmm?" Bilbo mumbled.

"Here. These are about your size." The wizard stated, as he handed each of them a small sword. Freya took hers from the wizard and unsheathed it to admire the make. It was extremely light compared to the dwarves weapons she had been using to train with and she sheathed it. Bilbo, however was very hesitant to take the sword at first, but then he heard his cousins words echo through his mind. He knew she was right but he was not as brave as her.

" I can't take this." Bilbo insisted, not wanting to ever use a sword as he looked at the ground, not wanting the others to see his face.

" These blades are of an Elvish make, which means they will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby. " Gandalf said, looking at them both, as the dwarves were talking amongst themselves.

" I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo said, feeling frightened that his cousin was right; home was behind them and he was soon going to have to face his fears. Gandalf got down to the cousins level and looked them both in the eyes.

" And I hope you two never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

The hobbit nodded, when their moment was interrupted. " Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo panicked and looked at the wizard.

" Gandalf."

The wizard got to his full height and pulled out his sword. " Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf shouted to all as he runs into the woods. Freya drew her sword back out, took a deep breath and ran into the woods with the others. The dwarves, the wizard and the hobbits stopped when they heard something coming at them at full speed.

They had their weapons drawn, waiting for whatever it was that was coming towards them, when the bushes started moving out came an old man on a sled.

" Thieves! Fire! Murder!"


	11. Chapter 11

As the figure emerged from the bushes and into the presence of the company, he came to a halt and saw he was surrounded by armed dwarves and two mere Halflings. Freya could tell just by what this old man was wearing and his staff in his hand that he was a wizard. The wizards head cocked to the side, when he saw a familiar face.

" Radagast! Radagast the Brown." Gandalf exclaimed as he approached his friend. " Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" The wizard pressed, stepping closer.

" I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong." Radagast stated, not taking a breath. " Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast opens his mouth the speak, but quickly closes it. He goes to open his mouth again, only to shut it. The strange wizard had forgotten what he was about to say.

" Oh, just give me a minute." He muttered to himself, trying think real hard. " Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it." The wizard stated, showing his frustration to everyone. Freya bit her lip, watching this old man curiously as she stood by her cousin. " It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." Radagast pleaded to Gandalf, who gave his fellow friend a weary stare.

The wizard sudden curls up his tongue, and had a look of surprise on his face. The company all exchanged strange looks of bizarre since this other wizard had arrived.

" Oh, it'a not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf pulls something out of Radagast's mouth. " Stick insect!" The dwarves and the two hobbits look at this old man flustered. The two wizards decided it would be best to discuss matters in private. Freya was watching the two wizards discussing and her cousin looked at her, wondering why she was in such a trance.

" Freya? Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, worriedly as he waved his hand in front of her, making her blink a few times and looked at him.

" Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Bilbo glanced back at the two wizards and then back at his cousin.

" So what are they talking about?"

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes." What do mean, I don't know what your talking about." Freya, quickly said. Bilbo let out a low huff at his cousin's terrible lying skills.

" I know you were reading their lips, you've become awfully good at that when we were kids." He pointed out to her and she half rolled her eyes.

" There talking about some abandon Fortress and I think Radagast mentioned something about a Necromancer." Freya explained and her cousin went wide eyed.

" What's a Necromancer?" Bilbo asked her; looking addled. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I have no clue, Bilbo." Bilbo leaned over to his cousin to whisper something, not wanting the two wizards to hear.

" I don't know about you, but I find this wizard, very bizarre." Freya snickered to herself, shaking her head.

" I don't know, I kind a like his strange ways, makes him different and unique from others of his kin" Freya stated and her cousin nodded, that was quite true although in his mind, he thought this wizard was crazy. The company were suddenly interrupted by a sudden howl in the distance.

" Was that a wolf? Are there- are there wolves out there?" The burglar shouted, as he began to panic.

" Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur informed as he stood by the cousins looking around. From behind some of the company, a warg appears, and leaps into the midst of the company, going right towards Freya making her stumble back, falling to the ground and Thorin strikes and kills it using Orcrist. The creature fell at Freya's feet, and she felt her heart race.

Another warg came from behind Thorin, snarling at them and Kili aims his bow and arrow, shooting it and brings it down. However, it manages to get back up and Dwalin came at it swinging his axe down, embedding it in the wargs skull. Bilbo helped his cousin up, before more came.

" Warg Scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin informed,

" Orc pack?" Freya repeating, bewildered by this. Gandalf marched over to the Prince, in frustration.

" Who did you tell about you quest, beyond your kin?" The wizard demanded, staring down at the dwarf.

" No one."

The wizard shook his head and came even closer to the leader. " Who did you tell?" He demanded one last time, in a stern voice. knowing they didn't have much time before more would be coming.

" No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked, clearly just as confused as to why a pack was after them.

" You are being hunted. " The wizard informed, with a hint of anger.

" We have to get out of here." Dwalin urged.

" We can't!" Ori's voice came from above them, making them snap their heads in their direction. " We have no ponies. They bolted!" The dwarves sighed knowing they were now on foot, making their odds of getting to safety less likely.

" I'll draw them off." Radagast suggested, which would give the company a chance to get ahead of them. Gandalf turned around to face his friend, knowing he wouldn't have a chance against these vile monsters.

" These are Gundabad Warg's; they will outrun you." Gandalf snapped, before turning away to try and think of something else.

" These are Rhosgobel Rabbits" Radagast stated sternly feeling good about himself, making Gandalf stop in his tracks and turn to face his comrade like he was nuts." I'd like to see them try." Radagast climbed onto his sled and began charging through the forest. The company got into position behind a rock, waiting for their chance to get to safety.

" Come and get me!" Radagast shouted as he shot out of the forest, into the open and laughed when his plan started to work as the wargs chased him. The dwarves, the cousins and the wizard watched as Radagast and the wargs disappeared in the distance and saw this as their chance.

" Come on!" Gandalf ushered them and the company begin rushing as fast as they can across the rocky plain with their weapons drawn. As they weave around the rocks they see the wargs not too far from them and come to halt; watching which way they were heading. " Stay together." The wizard insisted to them.

" Move!" Thorin ordered and they began running in a different direction. They cousins were growing exhausted from the long run; without stopping as the chase continued. As they run along beside a giant rock, the prince suddenly stops when he see's the pack coming and grabs Ori: the youngest dwarf by his clothing to stop him from going any further.

" Ori no! Come back!"

The company waited patiently once again until it was safe to continue on. " All of you, come on! Come on. Quick." Gandalf pressed as he waved the company to keep running. Freya and Bilbo grabbed each other's hand so neither would be left behind as Thorin and Gandalf stayed behind to let the others get away.

The dwarves didn't get to far, when they saw the wizard still being chased by the pack and they took cover behind an outcropping of rock. Freya and Bilbo were waved over by Dwalin and the cousin's were between Dwalin and Thorin. They heard heavy footsteps coming right over to them. The woman had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her own heavy breathing.

The warg above them was snarling and sniffing the air for their scent. Thorin looked to his nephew and nod's; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out, revealing himself and shoots the warg. The warg falls over, landing near the cousins and a few dwarves quickly go at it to silence the creature as It cry's out in pain, notifying the others and they stop pursuing the wizard and began to pursue the company as their howls sounded in the air.

" Move. Run!" Gandalf yelled. The company takes off and come to a grassy plain, and begin running through it. Freya looked behind her to see her cousin was slowing down and she waited for him and grabbed his hand and the run to keep up with the others.

" There they are!" Gloin shouted as he saw the warg's begin to surround them from all sides.

" This way! Quickly" Gandalf ordered, as they run for a little while longer only to come to a sudden halt in a clearing as they see wargs on all sides.

" There's more coming!" Kili informed them. Freya glanced around her, seeing all the warg's stalking towards them slowly; closing in on them so they had no where to escape to.

" Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled.

" We're surrounded!"

Kili begins releasing arrows, killing some of the wargs and the riders, but he didn't have enough arrows to kill them all and he retreated over to his brother and uncle.

" Where is Gandalf?" Freya and Bilbo both searched around and the wizard was no where to be seen; would he really abandon them, at there time of need." Freya wondered.

" He has abandoned us!" Dwalin snapped as he pushed the two Halflings behind him and Dwalin as the wargs came closer making the dwarves back up near a rock.

" Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted, as he held his sword at the ready. Freya held her sword in front of her, not gonna go down without a fight; even if it was the last thing she did.

" This way, you fools!"

The company turn behind them to see the wizard. Thorin is the first to run over jumping onto a nearby rock. " Come on, move! Quickly, all of you!" Thorin yelled as the dwarves ran over as fast as they could over to the crack in the rock. " Go, go, go!" Bilbo slide down the rock in the cave.

The dwarves one by one slide into the cave. Freya jumped onto and turns to see Kili is still out there. " Freya go!" Thorin ordered her, noticing her worried face when she saw Kili still out there. She slid down, Gandalf began counting off the dwarves and the hobbit's as they slid in. Finally Kili and Thorin were the last to slide in just as the wargs reached the crack, when suddenly a horn sounds.

They company listens to the horrifying conflict that was happening above them, when a orc rolls into the cave and they point their weapons at it, and notice its dead. And they could no longer hear anything above them. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines it.

" Elves" He snarled in disgust as he gave the wizard a stern look.


	12. Chapter 12

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin shouted as he glanced down the narrow way that now laid before them and then he looked back at the wizard and the leader." Do we follow it or no?"

" Follow it, of course!" Bofur shouted, not wanting to go back the way they came and the rest of the company felt the same. Gandalf shifted in his spot.

" I think that would be wise." The dwarves started pushing their way down the path. As it weaved, it was getting narrow, making it very difficult for most of the dwarves to go through; especially Bombur. He had to get three of him comrades to help push him through. Freya looked at this passage in awe. She had read a lot about Rivendell, but most of their secret passageways were kept very secretive from over races and their enemies.

The pathway eventually led out to a beautiful sight the cousins had ever seen. Down below them was a valley; the city of Rivendell. Freya and Bilbo stood on the flat rock platform behind the company as they gazed at the beauty of the land.

" The Valley of Imraldis. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf spoke, moving from behind the hobbits, breaking the silence that had come over the company since they had come out of cave.

" Rivendell." Bilbo finally said, as a smile spread across his face. He had always wanted to meet the elves since he and Freya were just wee hobbit's.

" Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea" Gandalf said as Thorin turned around, glaring at the wizard unimpressed.

" This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin growled at the wizard, who gave the prince a stern look, but stayed calm.

" You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Freya and Bilbo were silently listening to the dwarf and wizard exchange words and Thorin noticed the woman looking at them and he gave her a quick glance and then looked back at the wizard.

" You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." He insisted.

" Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf stated. Thorin let out a sigh. " If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." And with that said the company began to follow the path down that came to a bridge. The dwarves began to walk across it, watching all around them with uneasy stares, encase an elf or something else decided to come at them.

Bilbo and Freya both gazed at the home of the elves, and the beautiful sound of the waterfall's around them. The hobbit's turned around to see an elf with long dark hair coming down a flight of stairs, looking at the group of dwarves that had now come into there lands, until he saw a familiar face.

" Mithrandir."

" Ah, Lindir!." Gandalf greeted back to the elf. The dwarves quietly murmured amongst themselves in distrust. Freya and Bilbo still couldn't understand what their problem was, with elves. Freya heard Thorin whispering to Dwalin.

" Stay sharp."

The elf and wizard started talking in elvish to each other, making the dwarves glare at the wizard, wondering what they were talking about.

" I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf insisted.

" My lord Elrond is not here."

" Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf wondered, and before the elf could answer, a familiar horn from earlier is heard. The company and the two hobbits turn around to see a group of armed horsemen approaching over the bridge at a rapid speed. Thorin shouted in dwarfish to the company. " Hold ranks!"

As the elves approached them, Freya felt a hand grab her by the arm and pulled her and her cousin into the middle of the circle and the dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, separates himself from the others.

" Gandalf."

Gandalf bowed gracefully as he stepped forward to greet this elf. " Lord Elrond." and once again the wizard was speaking in elvish, leaving the dwarves and the two hobbit's suspicious as to what they were talking about. Lord Elrond dismounts from his horse, and walks over to the wizard, and he and Gandalf hug. Freya noticed the strange weapon the elf had in his hand and she eyed it curiously, wondering were he got that.

" Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone has drawn them near." Elrond stated, giving the wizard a stern look as he held up an Orc weapon and showed it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir, who took it cautiously.

" Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf pointed out. Thorin stepped forward, with the other's close behind him, still grasping their weapons. The elf looked upon the dwarf with recognition.

" Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

" I do not believe we have met." Thorin stated in a serious voice. Neither smiled at each other but looked sternly at each other.

" You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." Hearing this made the leader fill with anger when the elf mentioned his grandfathers name, making the wizard weary of what the dwarf would say to this.

" Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Lord Elrond ignored the insult, and turned to the dwarves and spoke in Sindarin . The company looks at him confused and think the worse. Gloin suddenly pushed passed the young woman, almost knocking her over as he griped his weapon uneasily. " What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

The dwarves begin to snarl and grip their various swords and axes. Freya rolled her eyes, something told her that these dwarves were over reacting for no apparent reason and the wizard finally stepped in, before these dwarves did something that was unnecessary.

" No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf speaks exasperatedly. The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves. It had been a long two days since they had any food, and they were starving.

" Ah well, in that case, lead on." The dwarves followed Lindir that led them into an elven court that already had tables filled with food. The dwarves and the hobbit's take seats at the tables. Freya and Bilbo sat with Balin. Freya watched as she noticed the expressions on some of the companies faces that they were not all to pleased with the food, the elves had kindly offered to them.

Freya started eating her green salad. Happy to have food back in her belly again. She took a sip of her wine and noticed her cousin wasn't eating. " Bilbo, aren't you going to eat? You must be starving." Freya insisted. Her cousin was sitting there examining his sword; deep in thought. The woman glanced over at the other tables. A smile came across her face; seeing Bombur happy to be surrounded by food as he stuffed his face with buns.

Freya turned her head in another direction and saw the elf examining Thorin's sword he had discovered in the cave, along with Gandalf's. " I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin stated, making Freya turn his and her cousins direction.

" What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked suddenly feeling offended that his Elven blade wasn't as unique as the wizards and Thorin's.

" I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really." Balin pointed out, and the hobbit sheathed his sword and began to pick at his food. Freya glanced from her food and saw Thorin storming away from the wizard and the elf, carrying his sword by his side. Whatever it was the elf said, something had upset him.

The dinner was a disaster as it ended with the dwarves, throwing their unwanted food everywhere making a mess and decorating the statues. Freya hid under the tale until it was safe to come back up.

It's now night. Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin, Freya and Bilbo are standing in a hall in Rivendell hoping to get some answers to their questions. " Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin snarled, glaring at the elf.

" For goodness sake, Thorin show him the map." Gandalf demanded.

" It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are it's secrets." Thorin snapped, not going to give up this easily, even if it meant not knowing the answers he was searching for.

" Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves." Gandalf grumbled " Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf pressed, glaring at the dwarf. Bilbo and Freya stood there in silence, listening to their words that were being exchanged and they felt very uncomfortable being there, since this was none of their business.

Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, noticing everyone starring at him. He begins to walk forward and hand Elrond the map. Balin sees this and tries to stop him. " Thorin, no!" Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands the elf the map and Lord Elrond looks at it.

" Erebor. What is your interest in this map." The elf questioned. The prince was about to speak, but the Wizard interrupted him.

" It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf explained as Elrond walked over to a spot in the hall that had the light of the moon shining down. " You still read Ancient Dwarfish, do you not?" Lord Elrond examined the map further and noticed something and said something in elvish.

" Moon runes. Of course." The wizard said as he glanced at the two hobbit's that hadn't said anything since they were asked to come. " An easy thing to miss." Suddenly something clicked. Freays had remembered something she had read in one of her books about different maps and how to read them,

" Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Freya stated. a little more excited than she thought. Thorin and Balin gave her a surprised looked that she would know this.

" You are correct Freya Brandybuck. Your very knowledgeable for a hobbit." Lord Elrond stated, smiling at the Halfling.

" I do a lot of reading." Freya stated smiling back. Thorin looked annoyed that the elf was getting friendly with the hobbit and he stepped forward to the elf.

" Can you read them?"

Lord Elrond led them all to an open area outside. The moon is behind some clouds. They walk toward a large crystalline table. " These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Lord Elrond stated as they look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map.

" Stand by the gray stone when the thrust knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. " Elrond read, leaving the prince and the two hobbit's in deep thought .

" Durin's Day?" Freya repeated.

" It is the start of the dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sign of winter appear in the sky together." The wizard explained.

" This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us" Thorin pressed, knowing they didn't have much time left before winter.

" We still have time." Balin insisted.

" Time? For what?" Bilbo wondered.

" To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." The older dwarf explained and the elf now knew why they wanted this information.

" So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain." Elrond insisted only to receive a angrier look from the prince.

" What of it?"

" There are some who would not deem it wise." The elf warned. Thorin took the map back gruffly.

" What do you mean?" Gandalf wondered.

" You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." Lord Elrond stated as he walked away, leaving them all in deep thought.


	13. Chapter 13

That night the young woman slept peacefully. Not worrying about orcs, wargs or trolls coming to get them in the dark. Freya woke up just as the sun began to shine down over the great elven valley. The hobbit stretched and walked over to the open ledge and she gazed at the sight, enjoying the breeze blowing through her hair. She looked at the ground below and saw her cousin was already up and venturing through the home of Elrond.

Freya looked around her room, when out of the corner of her eye she saw an elven dress hanging on the back of a chair. She picked it up to look at it. The hobbit had never seen something so beautiful. She got out of her dirty clothes and put the dress on and was surprised it was just the right length for her. The young woman was grateful to be able to wear something clean whilst she was here; although she had no idea how long, they would have to leave soon if they were to reach the mountain before Durin's day.

The hobbit grabbed her book and shut the door behind her. As she walked down the halls of the elves she found herself stopping to stare at the paintings of battles past, the kings of old and ancient weapons that had defeated evil and saved Middle-Earth. Freya wandered out the doors that led outside and she could hear the distant laughter of the dwarves not far from her and she wondered if her cousin was with them.

Freya had been worried about her cousin lately, she noticed he didn't feel like the dwarves accepted him as part of the company. She followed the stone pathway, as she continued to listen to their chuckles become closer. The hobbit rounded the corner when she stopped and her eyes went wide to see some of the dwarves naked, bathing in the elves fountain.

After witnessing this the woman took off running down the first path she saw to get away from two dwarves that were absent from the rest of the company had seen the whole thing. Thorin continued to stare at the young hobbit as she ran down the path until she disappeared from his view.

" Poor lass, she didn't need to come upon that." Balin mumbled to the leader who still hadn't looked away from the direction she had disappeared to. Thorin took a moment, ignoring the older dwarf. He had never noticed how beautiful she looked for a hobbit, until he saw her in the elven dress and he shook his thoughts from his mind.

" Someone should check on her." Thorin suggested, hopping Balin would do it, but the older dwarf had another idea.

" Right you are Thorin, you should go check on her." Balin insisted practically pushing the prince into her direction. The older dwarf quickly scurried off. The leader cursed under his breath but decided to go check up on the hobbit and made his way down the path the woman had ran down.

Freya had made it to the end of the path that led to the bottom of the waterfall. She climbed up on a rock. Leaned against the rock wall and pulled out her book, hopping the image in her mind of the dwarves in the fountain would go away if she got lost in her book. The woman began to read her favorite book as she listened to the sound of the water crash against the rocks.

Their was a sudden crunching sound in the woods and the hobbit looked up from her book. She slowly laid it beside her as the sound came closer. She looked down at her sword she had attached to her belt on her dress and pulled it out of her case and stood up on the rock, looking in the direction of the path she had come from.

The hobbit gripped her sword tight, waiting for whatever or whoever it was that was coming. She relaxed when she saw it was Thorin, although she didn't know why he was here. She lowered her sword.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you Freya." Thorin apologized. She sat back down on the rock, holding her book.

" Not with your comrades?" She stated as her eyes shifted down to her book.

" No, I just came to see that you were alright." Thorin pointed out. She put her book down to look at him.

" I'll be fine. It's not a particular sight I want to remember." She insisted and she noticed the prince half smirked at this as he glanced at the ground and then back at the hobbit. They both looked at each other for a few seconds in uncomfortable silence and finally the woman had to look away.

" I also came to let you know that we must leave at dawn." Thorin insisted, not leaving the woman's eyes. She nodded that she understood and Thorin turned to leave.

" Thorin..."

The dwarf turned around to look at the hobbit. " W-why do you hate the elves so much? What is it that they have done to cause you to show such hatred towards them?" Freya dared to ask, she had been wondering since he wanted to avoid coming here when the wizard suggest it. The prince sighed before he answered stepping closer to the rock that the hobbit was sitting on.

" They turned their backs, when our home was taken from us the day the dragon came." Thorin said sternly.

" Was it these elves?"

" It doesn't matter, there all the same. We came to them for help, and they did nothing." Thorin spat. Freya took it as no and now wished she never would have asked.

" I'm sorry I asked." Freya said as she looked away from the prince to the waterfall, watching as the pressure from the water pounded the giant rocks.

" Freya. Sorry I don't mean to get angry with you, this is not your fault what happened to us. I don't trust the elves and if you are smart you'll do the same." Thorin pointed out. She didn't say anything. The both of them noticed the sun had disappeared.

" We should go back. We leave early in the morning, we could all use a goodnight's rest before we begin the journey again." Thorin explained not wanting to discus anything else about elves. The hobbit nodded and she began to climb off the rock when she slipped and let out a shriek as Thorin caught her in his arms.

Freya felt awkward being this close to him as she felt her heart racing in her. Thorin let her go. " You alright?"

" Yes...Thank you." She quickly said, feeling embarrassed that she would be that clumsy with him suddenly. He allowed her to go first up the path and he followed behind her, eyes scanning the forest for anything suspicious. Once they got back to the house of Elrond, the dwarves and the two hobbit's were well fed thanks to the elves.

Bombur had been raiding their kitchen for food to take with them on their continuing journey. Darkness had come over the valley as the woman climbed some stairs that weren't to far from the dwarves that were laughing having a good time. As she got to the last few steps she saw her cousin at the top of the stairs starring into the darkness.

" Freya. I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been? and you were awfully quiet at the feast." Bilbo wondered.

" You don't want to know." Freya pressed as she glanced over the ledge of the platform they were on when they heard a voice on the other side walking along the bridge.

" Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance." Gandalf stated. Bilbo and Freya watched the wizard and the elf curiously as to what they were discussing. " And really, I- I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

" Do you?" Lord Elrond questioned. " That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast?"

" What is we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the East will be strengthened." The wizard insisted, but the elf was having his doubts knowing what laid in that mountain, besides the mighty beast.

" It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond stated. Bilbo and Freya had no clue they weren't the only ones on the platform listening to this.

" it is also dangerous to do nothing. " The wizard argued with the elf. Freya didn't want to listen to this anymore and turned around to leave when she saw Thorin standing there watching the wizard and elf and she wondered how long he had been there, Bilbo noticed his cousins sudden shift in movement and turned to see what she was looking at. The prince starred at her for a brief moment before all their attention went back to the wizard.

" Oh, come. The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

The elf stopped right in front of Gandalf to look him right in the eyes. " Have you forgotten?" He asked sternly. " A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness." Lord Elrond explained, wondering why the wizard couldn't see that this was not a good idea.

" Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Thorin turned away and looked at the ground hearing the doubts in the elf's words because of his ancestry. The woman turned around slowly to look at the prince and saw on his face, that he was hurt by this and turned and glared at the elf not wanting to believe this was going to be Thorin's fate like his grandfather and father before him.

The wizard said nothing, because he couldn't swear that the heir of Erebor wouldn't also lose his mind if they took the mountain back.

" Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth. " Lord Elrond stated as Thorin, Freya and Bilbo watched the wizard and Elf starting to head up stairs that led into the home of Elrond. The two hobbit's turned around to find Thorin looking at them.

" Both of you be ready to leave at dawn." Thorin ordered and he left down the steps. Freya was the next with her cousin behind her as they walked to there rooms in silences after hearing this. Bilbo's room was right beside hers. Freya opened her door and before she walked in she turned to look at her cousin.

" Goodnight Bilbo. I'll see you in the morning." Freya said as she half smiled at Bilbo.

" Night Freya."

Freya closed her door. She saw on her bed. Her clothes folded and clean. She had a feeling that the elves knew they were going to leave soon. She got out of her dress and put it in her bag and got on her long sweater and trousers and crawled into bed laying there in deep thought, staring at the ceiling.

The young woman was beginning to wonder if this quest was a mistake. Was the elf right? Was Thorin destined to share the same fate as his grandfather and his father? She shook the thought from her head, and vowed she wouldn't let it happen to him. The hobbit closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning. Freya was up early as she quickly packed her things. She opened the door and her cousin came out of his room. She noticed her cousin had an unsure look all over his face about leaving like this.

" Come on, let's move. Before the elves try and stop us. " Thorin's deep voice ordered as he came down the hall past the cousins. Freya noticed they were one person short. Where was the wizard?

" Shouldn't we wait for Gandalf?" Freya asked making the leader turn around to look at the woman.

" We don't have time to wait for the wizard, we must leave now. Gandalf will catch up with us later." Thorin stated, sternly. She nodded that she understood and the prince went ahead of the others with Dwalin as they peered around corners making sure their was no elves in sight before continuing on out of the home.

The company followed the path that led out of Rivendell. The cousins were walking together in the middle of the group, when suddenly Bilbo stopped and glanced at the valley that was now behind them.

" Bilbo? Are you okay?" Freya asked as she put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. The hobbit sighed as he had a bad feeling.

" I just wish, we could have stayed longer." Bilbo stated and the woman smiled, knowing how much her cousin had always dreamed about wanting to see the elves and their beautiful home.

" Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the wild." Thorin pressed as the dwarves passed the two hobbit's that were glancing at the home of Elrond. " Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

" Aye. Freya, my dear. Would you like to accompany me at the front of the group? Balin offered, giving the hobbit a smile. The woman smiled and joined Balin's side.

" Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin said, when he noticed the burglar was staring longingly at Rivendell. Freya stopped and turned around when she heard Thorin speak to her cousin. Bilbo turned and looked at his cousin and then back at the Valley. He wanted to stay, but he turned away from it and carried on with the others.

Freya and Balin led the company, hiking through the wilderness of Middle-Earth. When night fell the company set up camp near a rocky plain. Bombur and Bofur prepared soup for their supper. Gloin got a fire going to keep everyone warm as the others kept a watch on their surroundings. Dwalin was training with the woman, using the light from the fire. The hobbit had gotten much better with swinging her blade and blocking and keeping her feet firm on the ground as she moved about.

The leader had been watching them curiously as he ate his soup. He could see her smile through the flames as Dwalin patted her on the back and walked over to the pot to get his meal. Thorin watched the woman walk over to her spot with her soup and sat beside her cousin talking. The prince cursed himself to stop looking at her, that this was not the time or place for this. The dwarves and the hobbit's soon fell asleep for the night.

It was another early morning. The company packed up and continued on there way. As the day passed on, the sky became filled with grey clouds and sure enough the rain came down, soaking the companies clothes and their bags. Most of the dwarves had pulled their hoods on to keep the rain out of their faces. Freya welcomed the rain as it hit her skin, making her feel refreshed.

As evening came, the rainfall had become harder and it was blowing and lightening. They were about to cross through the Misty Mountains; the trail that laid before them was narrow and very dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. Thorin had taken over leading the group. If Freya remembered correctly, their was a legend that stone giants have been seen in these parts, but was it true?

" Hold On!" Thorin shouted. Freya was behind Thorin when she stepped on a stone and it gives away beneath her feet and she starts falling towards the charm below. She let out a shriek when she felt an arm stretch out in front of her pushing her back against the mountain. She looked to see it was Thorin. Freya nodded her head that she was alright when, Thorin's eyes never left hers. She could feel her heart pounding from what could have just happened. " We must find shelter!"

" Look out!" Dwalin yelled! Their heads all snapped in the direction across from them and saw a massive boulder hurtling through the air; hitting the mountainside above them, causing loose rocks to fall all around them, making the dwarves press themselves against the mountain. After the rocks had stopped falling around them, Balin had stepped away from the mountain side, looking at a nearby mountain across from them. A stone giant rears up and rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

" This is no Thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

The company all looked in the direction the older dwarf was pointing in. The two hobbit's and the dwarves couldn't believe it as the storm only got worse. Bofur stepped over to the edge of the narrow path to get a better look.

" Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur exclaimed as the mountain they were on begins to shake. The giant throws the boulder, aiming right towards the company; when suddenly another stone giant appears from behind the dwarves and the boulder hits it in the head.

" Take cover, you fool!" Thorin yelled at Bofur as someone pulled him back against the mountain. The dwarves begin to yell at each other to brace and hold on. Suddenly the rocks beneath their feet begins to give way from all the vibrations and the impact of the falling rocks. The path between the company begins to break apart; splitting the dwarves and the hobbit.

" Fili! Grab my hand! Ki.." Kili began as he reached for his brother's hand but the path had split too far. Freya watched in horror when she saw her cousin was on the other side. The company all shouted as they struggled to hang on. The giant that the dwarves were on stood up to join the fight, when another giant came and smashed its head into the one they were on, flinging the dwarves and hobbit's around. The woman struggled to keep herself from falling over the edge and she grabbed onto Thorin's arm.

The group that Freya was with, smash into each other when the giant crashes into the side of the path. " Go, go, go!" Thorin urged as he pulled the woman with him and they all managed to jump off the giant onto the path.

" Run! Get off! Get off!" Balin pressed. Freya and the others watch unable to do anything as another giant appears and throws boulder at the head of the giant the other group of dwarves and Bilbo was one still, it loses it's footing and its stone legs begin to ark towards the mountain side. The others watch in fear for the others.

" Hold on!" Thorin ordered as they felt the path shake when the giant and the other group slammed into the mountain side. " No! No!" They watched as the giant falls down into the chasm, fearing the worse had happened to the others. Thorin races over with Freya and rest of them to where the others were. " No! Kili!"

They came around the corner and found the others completely unharmed. " It's all right! They're alive!" Gloin exclaimed as Freya felt relived to hear something good out of this. Thorin climbed up the path so the others could follow but what happened next made the woman freeze in her spot.

" Where's Bilbo?" Bofur panicked as he looked around and noticed their burglar wasn't with them. " Where's the hobbit?" He shouted again and the others began searching amongst themselves. He was spotted by Ori, the youngest dwarf.

" There!" Ori yelled as he pointed to the edge of the cliff. Freya panicked. The burglar gasped as he clung to the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips.

" Bilbo!" Freya screamed. The woman went to go to help her cousin when the others wouldn't, and suddenly she was yanked by her arm. Her head snapped behind her and saw it was Thorin who had stopped her. " Let me go!" She begged him, but he didn't release his grip on her and she turned back to look at her frighten cousin who was quickly losing his grip.

" Get him!" Thorin ordered as Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another part of the cliff. Freya watched as the dwarves unsuccessfully save her cousin before he fell into the darkness below. She turned and looked at Thorin, his eyes shifted to her and then back at the burglar.

The prince let go of the woman and swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo. Freya got on her hands and knees by the edge waiting to help pull her cousin up if she had to. Thorin boosted the hobbit up and Bofur and Ori managed to grab his hands and pull him to safety. Thorin lost his footing and almost falls when Freya managed to catch his hand with both of hers.

The dwarf looked at her as she struggled to pull him up. She was loosing her grip on him and she began sliding towards the edge. Dwalin managed to grab the leaders other hand and help pull him up as Balin pulled the woman back up to safety before she fell over to. The prince was safe. Freya looked over at her cousin who was breathing heavily.

" I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin grumbled. Thorin got up looking from Freya to Bilbo with a serious look.

" He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin snapped. Freya's eyes went wondering over to Bilbo's and she could see in his eyes, he too had wondered why he had come. " Dwalin!" Thorin and Dwalin were the first to enter the cave.

" It looks safe enough." Dwalin insisted, but the leader wanted to be sure.

" Search to the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Thorin pressed. Dwalin did a quick search as the others began to come in one after another to get out of the coldness.


	15. Chapter 15

Dwalin searched the perimeter of the cave and found nothing suspicious and figured it would be safe for the night. " There's nothin' here." Dwalin insisted and the dwarves and the hobbit's were glad to be out of the wet. Freya rung out her drenched hair and tossed it over her shoulders. Gloin dropped a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.

" Right, then. Let's get the fire started." Gloin insisted, ready to get warmed up, from the bitter coldness that was outside.

" No. No fires. Not in this place." Thorin pressed, not wanting to be discovered by anything. He headed over to where Balin was. " Get some sleep. We start at first light." The company was not to please with this idea of no heat, their clothing was drenched along with their supplies and food. They began setting up there spots up where they would rest for the night.

" We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us." Balin stated, remembering the wizards orders. Freya listened in as the older dwarf tried to reason with the prince. " That was the plan."

" Plans change." Thorin pointed out as he turned away from the older dwarf, who didn't think this was a good idea. " Bofur, take the first watch." Bofur sighed but agreed. The dwarves were all settling in their spots to get some rest, Freya noticed her cousin was already fast asleep. She looked around and saw Thorin was sound asleep, or at-least she thought he was, she did another scan of the area and found Bofur still up.

The hobbit couldn't sleep and carried her book, being careful not to wake the others. Bofur looked at her as she sat down beside him. " You should get some sleep lass, we got a long ways to go still. "

" I couldn't sleep, and I thought you could use some company." The hobbit said with a smile. Bofur smiled to her and noticed her book, she always seemed to carry it with her. Thorin slightly opened his eyes, listening to the two of them talking. Bofur would ask the hobbit all sorts of questions about what got her interested in maps and places of Middle-Earth and where she would want to see first.

As it got later in the night the woman passed out, propped up against the cave wall, with her book against her chest. Thorin had got up sometime in the night to stretch his legs. He went outside the cave to get some fresh air. He came back in and walked passed the woman only to stop and took a few steps back. He crouched down and removed the book from her hands and placed it in her bag and pulled out her dry cloak and covered her up, to keep her warm.

He went back over to his spot and went back to sleep. Not long after he went back to sleep. Bilbo had been pretending to be sleeping, stealthily opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing that no one was watching, he quietly rolls up his blankets and packs his things. He grabbed his walking stick, and starts tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves. He stopped when he saw his sleeping cousin and was hesitant to leave at first, and wanted to wake her, but he knew she would try to convince him to stay and he no longer wanted to be here.

Bilbo continues to walk passed her when Bofur who is still awake, sees the hobbit trying to leave. " Where do you think you're going?" Bofur questioned. Bilbo stopped in his tracks and turned to face the dwarf.

" Back to Rivendell." Bilbo said in a bitter tone. Bofur jumped up from his spot and tries to stop him. They whisper so they don't wake the others.

" No, no, you can't turn back now, eh? You're part of the company. You're one of us. " Bofur insisted. The hobbit half smiled. Bofur had accepted both hobbit's as part of the company and also his friends, which was going to make it harder for him to say goodbye to this dwarf.

" I'm not, though, am I?" Bilbo sighed as he looked Bofur in the eyes. " Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took. I'm a Baggins." The hobbit insisted as he looked at the ground, shaking his head. Thorin opened his eyes starring at the cave ceiling as he listened to Bofur and Bilbo's exchange words.

" I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bilbo stated

" You're homesick. I understand. What about your cousin? Your not just going to leave her here, without telling her?" Bofur insisted to the hobbit. Bilbo glanced at his sound asleep cousin. He couldn't bare to leave her behind, but he knew her answer. She wasn't going to abandon these dwarves; not now.

" No, you don't! You don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves!" Bilbo snapped in a whisper " Freya, she wouldn't leave even if I begged her. She's the adventures one, not me, and you're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere! " The hobbit snapped harshly at the dwarf, who look hurt by this and Bilbo realized he shouldn't have gone on like this.

" Oh, I am sorry. I didn't-" Bilbo went on, knowing it was too late to take back his words and he clears his throat, wishing he didn't say the things he did.

" No, you're right. " Bofur admitted as he glanced at his kin that were snoring, unaware of what was going on. " We don't belong anywhere." Bofur muttered. Thorin let out a sigh as he realized he might have been too hard on these two hobbits when they started this quest to help them take back their homeland.

" I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur stated, not mad that the hobbit wanted to leave as half heartedly smiled to his friend that he would hope to one day meet again.

" Look after Freya, for me. Make sure she doesn't get into to much trouble." Bilbo stated in a low chuckle Bofur nodded. The two of them patted each other on the shoulder saying goodbye and the hobbit started to make his way towards the cave entrance.

" What's that?" Bofur asked in a confused voice. A bright blue glowing came from inside the sheath. Bilbo slowly pulled it out part way and his face filled with fear when he knew what was near. Freya squinted her eyes from the brightness that was coming from her sword and sat up looking at her case that was glowing blue.

Thorin raises his head as he hears strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. " Wake up. Wake up!" Before anyone can react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards, making the dwarves and the two hobbits fall down into the chute.


	16. Chapter 16

As the company fell into the chute, they slide through the tunnel at a rapid speed, unable to grab a hold of anything to slow themselves down, they all yell out screams throughout the terrible fall as the tunnel came to an end and they suddenly drop through a hole one by one landing in a giant wooden cage. They all grunt from the hard landing. Freya landed on top of Bombur and fell over to the ground and let out a scream when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards them as the dwarves struggled to get up. " Look out!" Voices from the company cried out as they saw the fast approaching goblins coming at them.

The goblins charge at them, attacking them, climbing all over them; disarming them all in seconds One of the goblins yanked the woman up from the ground, that had managed to spot her in the bunched up dwarves and started dragging her away from the others.

" Let me go!" Freya screamed as she looked behind her to see some of the others being dragged the same direction she was being taking.

" Get back!" Dwalin shouted as he smashed his fist into a goblins face. As he tried to fight his way, like the others but with out their weapons and they were outnumbered by a lot and they all started being pushed and dragged along the bridge, but that didn't stop them from kicking and yelling as they were guided through the tunnels.

The dwarves and the woman felt like they had been dragged along the wooden bridge for hours in the darkness with only the light of the torches as the goblin horde bring their prisoners through a vast network of tunnels. They soon see light up ahead. The hobbit looked around the area and saw it was covered in goblins watching their comrades push the struggling dwarves. How were they supposed to get of this place. There was way more goblins than them and without their weapons, there was no way.

Freya was right behind Bifur when he suddenly turned around and through his fist at one of the goblins that had a hold of him, making the creature fall back into the hobbit when a sudden horn blows, causing the dwarves and the woman to cover their ears from the agonizing sound. As various instruments play, echoing in the tunnels lacking harmony that music was supposed to bring to ones ears. As Freya and the dwarves got closer they could hear a raspy voice singing, from the platform that they were being pushed towards.

 _" Clap snap the black crack!_

 _Grip grab pinch and nab!_

 _Batter and beat!_

 _Make them stammer and squeak!_

 _Pound, pound far under grounddddd..._

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town..."_

As they gathered on the platform. The woman laid eyes on the thing that was singing this terrible tune. It was the biggest goblin she had ever seen. He was bloated, covered in warts, lumps and scares and had a large staff that was decorated with an animal skull, closely resembling a ram, adorned with shrunken heads. Freya could smell the stench that came from him had to cover her mouth.

 _" down, down, down in Goblin Town..."_ The goblins began to chime in on their masters song around them as the goblins on the platform pushed the dwarves closer to the giant goblin.

 _" With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack!_

 _Everybody talks when they're on my rack!_

 _Pound, pound far under ground..._

 _Down, down, down to Goblin Town..."_

The giant goblin continued to sing and even started dancing to his words he thought were so memorable. The dwarves looked at this in disgust. Thorin was right behind the woman and heard the fear in her voice when she saw this thing. " Oh, my..." Freya began when the prince placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm that everything was going to be alright, but he even had doubts about that.

 _" down, down, down to Goblin Town..."_ The goblin minions chimed in once again to their leader.

 _"Hammer and torch!_

 _You won't last long on the end of my prong!_

 _Clash crash crush and smash!_

 _Bang break shiver and shake!_

 _You can yell it and yelp but there aint no help!_

 _Pound pound far under ground..._

 _Down down down in Goblin Townnnnnnnn!"_

The giant goblin swung his large staff over the heads of the dwarves and his minions making them duck, and the unpleasant song finally ended. The large goblin smiled sadistically at the company before he went back to his Throne. A few goblin, piled up on each other to boost their master onto his chair. The minions let out a cry as they were squished by their king.

" Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions." The great goblin praised himself. The dwarves and the woman however, were not impressed at all.

" That's not a song. It's an abomination!" Balin shouted in disgust as the rest of the company agreed. The goblin looked at these dwarves slightly angry by this insult.

" Abomination? Mutations. Deviations. That's all you're going to find down here." The goblin assured them. Freya's eyes went wide, as she listened to every word of this. Some of the goblin minions came forward, caring the company's confiscated weapons and placed them in front of their master to see. The giant goblin launched himself off his throne, stumbling towards the dwarves.

" Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" He growled. " Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He questioned, and received no response but a few dirty looks.

" Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the minions answered.

" Dwarves?" The king repeated in a stunned voice.

" We found them on the front porch." The same minion added.

" Well, don't just stand there! Search them." The giant goblin ordered his guards. The goblin started searching every inch of their prisoners, for anything suspicious. " Every crack! Every crevice!" he pressed to his minions and they did as they were told. One of the minions dumped a sack of stuff to the ground.

" It is my belief, your great protuberance... That they are in league with elves!" The minion insisted as he handed his new findings to his master. The goblin examined it quickly.

" Made in Rivendell. Ah. Second age. Couldn't give it away." The goblin sighed as he tossed the golden object over the edge.

" What are you doing in these parts?" He demanded. Thorin was about to explain everything, maybe make some sort of deal with this ugly beast, but he was quickly stopped.

" Uh, don't worry, lads. I'll handle this. " Oin interrupted as he walked over to the goblin.

" No tricks! I want the truth. Warts and all." The goblin ordered as he sat back on his throne waiting for an answer.

" You're going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet." oin snapped in frustration.

" I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The great goblin shouted in anger, as smashed things stomping over to the dwarves, causing them and the minions to back up.

" If it's more information you want, then I'm the one you should speak to." Bofur stepped in. The goblin calmed down again and waited for the dwarf to continue.

" Mm-Hm."

" We were on the road. Well, it's not so much a road as a path. Actually, it's not even that, come to think of it. It's more like a track." Bofur rambled on. The goblin was quickly getting impatient, waiting to get a simple answer. " Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track and then we weren't, which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday. " Bofur muttered as he looked to the others for help, not sure where he was going with this. The great goblin was cursing under his breath.

" Visiting distant relations." Dori stepped in.

" Some inbreds on me mother's side." Bofur insisted, trying to sound serious but the giant goblin had heard enough of this.

" Shut up!"

The great goblin's voice echoed loudly over them causing the dwarves and the woman to back up in fear. Even some of his minions let out shrieks of terror, nervous of what their master would do. The goblin's eyes shifted on a particular spot amongst the company and he was a little surprised he hadn't seen it earlier.

" Well, well look at what we have here lads." The goblin stated excitedly. The dwarves and the minions looked the huge goblin baffled at what he was getting at. " Don't be shy, come forward." Thorin finally figured it out. The goblin saw the young woman that was with them. He was about to pull the hobbit behind him but the minions held him back.

Freya walked forward, slowly until she was in front of the others, in full view of giant goblin. " Well aren't your a pretty thing." The goblin stated as he leaned forward placing a grubby finger under her chin and she backed away towards the others in disgust, but two minions came from behind and pushed her back towards their master, causing her to stumble.

He stomped towards her, trying to figure out what she was, as she tried to avoid being crushed under his nasty looking feet. He had her backed up near the edge of the platform. If she took one more step back, she would fall to her death. The goblin stepped closer and sniffed her. " Well you don't smell like a dwarf. " The goblin pointed out. The prince kept his eyes on the frightened woman as she continued to look at the goblin, wondering what he was going to do to her.

" What are you? There pet?" The goblin demanded her. Freya slowly tried to circle her way, away from the edge as her eyes never left the goblins.

" I-I'm a hobbit." The goblin had found it interesting, he had never heard of a hobbit before. The woman had moved further away from the edge, back towards the company.

" And what is a hobbit, doing with dwarves? Or should I ask: what is a woman doing with them?" The goblin questioned, eyeing her sternly. She half looked at the dwarves and then back at the goblin.

" None of your business." Freya snapped. The goblin's expression turned to angry as he let out a hostile chuckle at her.

" Aren't you a brave one suddenly. I think I might have a use for you after all. How would you like to be my pet? And I might spare your friends there lives." The goblin offered. The woman didn't even want to think about being this vile creature's pet. She shook her head at him. The goblin was furious and he snapped his fingers.

Two minion's suddenly charged at the woman. She let out a shriek as they knocked her to the ground on her stomach. The dwarves struggled to get loose from the goblins that held them against their will. The woman fought to get loose from these goblins but their were stronger than her. The giant goblin let out another chuckle as he found it entertaining seeing the struggling dwarves trying to save the young woman.

Freya had managed to get on her knees as she tried to pull her arms free from the two goblins who were trying to yank her back to the ground. Thorin watched as a third goblin approached the hobbit with his weapon. The minion slammed his foot into the woman's back, plowing her violently against the platform as she let out a cry of pain. The goblin held his sword above the woman's head.

"Wait!" The minion hesitantly stopped and looked at his master if he should continued. The woman's heart was racing, when she heard the voice she was least expecting to try and save her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Thorin had managed to get loose from the goblins hold and stepped forward to face the giant goblin who looked at him recognition. " Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The great goblin rang as he gave the dwarf an exaggerated bow. The minions had pulled the hobbit to her feet, with a knife pointed at her throat. Thorin looked at her quickly, grateful that the woman was still breathing and then he turned to look back at the ugly creature that stood before him.

" Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really. " The great goblin chuckled at this, as his minions joined in. The woman saw the young princes discouraged look as he heard this. " I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." The goblin stated. Thorin looked up at him bewildered and the beast laughed at the dwarf's face.

" A Pale Orc, astride a White Warg." The prince locked up in surprise.

" Azog The Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago. " Thorin snapped at the goblin. The great goblin leaned closer to the dwarf and chuckled.

" So you think his defling days are done, do you?" The goblin let out an evil laugh as he turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. " Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The giant goblin order. The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; crackling, he then pulls a lever causing the basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

Freya heard the sounds of more goblins coming along the wooden bridge. The hobbit looked behind her and from what she could see it was goblins carring wooden torture weapons of all sorts. The hobbit struggled in the tight grip of the goblin minions, wanting to be free of their slimy touch on her skin, the one goblin moved the blade closer to her throat, and she felt the sting against her skin and she stopped; fearing the goblin would slice her throat.

The goblin King began dancing and singing as his minions brought the torture instruments closer.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung!

You'll be beaten and battered, from

racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here

and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town."

The dwarves were struggling amongst the goblins as they got lined up to be tortured. One of the kings high trusted goblin and few others were examining the weapons they had acquired when they were captured in the wooden cage. A goblin picks up Thorin sword, Orcrist and slides it a few inches out of it's sheath.

The minion recognized the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins. Everyone of the goblins recognize it, howling in fear and rage as they retreat from it. The goblin king runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many of his own on his way.

" I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblin king cried out in fear. His minions began attacking the dwarves climbing all of them. Slashing them with ropes. " Slash them! Beat them! Kill Them! Kill them all! Prepare her for the bone breaker!" The king ordered his minions as he pointed to the woman. The two goblins that had the hobbit pulled her over towards the bone breaker as she struggled against them. " And cut off his head!" He shouted in anger.

The prince was pinned to the ground held down by a number of goblins. One of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead the dwarf. Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; sending a ripple effect through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. The dwarves and the woman were knocked down, including the great goblin. When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out.

Light slowly returns to the area. The dwarves groan and slowly look up, from the sudden shock. They look to see the wizard. " Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf yelled. The dwarves quickly get up and yell as they charge at the goblins to get to their weapons. Freya managed to push the goblin off of her and got up from the ground.

Some of the goblins start charging at the wizard, he kills them with his sword and staff. " He wields the Foe-hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The goblin king cried out to his minions as he was lying on the ground and points at the wizard. Some of the dwarves had managed to reach the pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other. Bombur tossed the hobbit her elven sword, which she managed to catch by the handle and stabbed the first goblin that came at her.

While fighting two goblins at once. One of the goblins kicks the woman in her stomach and she stumbles to the ground. The giant goblin see's her and starts to run towards her, swinging his mace. " Thorin!" Someone yelled who was witnessing about to happen. Thorin jumped forward and deflected the goblins blow, causing the great goblin to stumble backwards and fell off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The prince held out his hand to the hobbit and pulled her up as the other continued to fight.

" Follow me. Quick!" Gandalf ordered them. The dwarves began to follow the wizard down one of the wooden bridge passages that leads away from the throne room. " Run!" Freya and the dwarves continue running, cutting down the goblins around them. The wizard, dwarves and the woman run through the suspended passageways of Goblin-Town, with hundreds of goblins, charging after them.

" Make way!" Gandalf shouted.

" Faster!" Dwalin yelled, seeing the goblin catching up to them quickly with more coming to join the chase. The company had split up into two groups. Freya was with the group that was running along a suspended bridge above the other group that was below them. The hobbit swings her blade like Dwalin had taught her to do. The dwarves and the wizard continue to fight the goblins that surrounded them, with their various weapons and fighting styles.

Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes towards the dwarves. " Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered as he, Freya and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. The wizard, the dwarves and the woman are running once again. They round the corner and see the others below them. Freya sees their path has come to end and have to jump to the bridge below them.

The hobbit took in a deep breath as she jumped down. Dwalin managed to catch her by the arms to steady her and after the others had gotten across the ladder he knocked it over the side so the goblins couldn't get across. " Quickly!" The wizard insisted as they continued to run through the mazelike paths; they come to a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They slice some ropes, and the pathway starts to swing towards the other side.

" Jump!" Thorin shouted. Freya was one of the few that managed to jump off the swinging path as the others had no time before the bridge swung back and the goblins leaped on. Thorin, the wizard and the other dwarves that hadn't managed to jump off the first time, fought off the goblins until it swings back towards the others and they jump off and cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall.

They continued running through the tunnels, killing the goblins in their way. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the company, squashing all the goblins in their way. Thorin had moved to the back of the company, so no one was left behind as he followed behind the woman.

The dwarves, the wizard and the hobbit come to a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they attempt to cross it, the goblin king suddenly emerges from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up in front of the company, making them pause as hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides.

Thorin moved in front of the hobbit, gripping his sword, ready for this goblins to come up at them. " You thought you could escape me?" The goblin king chuckled a swings his staff at Gandalf, causing the wizard to stumble back and almost fall.

" What are you going to do now, wizard?"

The wizard leaps forward and strikes the goblin in the eye with his staff. The goblin drops his staff and clutches his face in pain.

" Ow, ow, ow!" The goblin cried out. Gandalf steps forward and slices the goblin in the stomach; he falls to his knees, cluthing his belly and looks at the wizard.

" That'll do it."

The wizard took one more step and sliced his neck, causing him to fall down dead. Suddenly, the section of the bridge their on starts to shake, causing it to break away from the rest of the pathway and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. They slide at a terrific speed down the wall, demolishing everything in it's way; the dwarves and the woman cling on anything they can, screaming in terror.

The bridge starts to slow down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart, fling the hobbit and the dwarves to the ground burying them in the timber and wood. The wizard was the first to get up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the others, who are still stuck in the wreckage.

The woman let out a slight groan, when she felt warm air blown on the side of her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Thorin's face inches from hers. She could smell the sweat that was dripping down his face, the dirt that was smeared on his forehead and that he had covered her from being buried in the debris.

Instead of removing himself from the awkward position he was in, Thorin found himself starred into the hobbits eyes for the longest time. If he hadn't heard what came next, he probably would have forgotten why he was there as the two of them continued to pant from the trip down the wall.

" Gandalf!" Kili shouted. The dwarves looked up and see thousands of goblins running at them.

" There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin pointed out. Thorin got off the woman, knocking the rubble off of him that he was covered in and pulled the hobbit to her feet.

" Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf shouted as he pulled Oin out of the rubble. Thorin pushed the woman in front of him as they run out of the tunnel into the daylight. They begin running down the mountain side, not stopping until they noticed they were no longer being followed. The wizard began counting off the dwarves as they ran passed him.

" Bifur, Bofur. That's ten. Fili, Kili, Freya! That's thirteen and Bombur that makes fourteen." Gandalf stated until he realized someone was missing. They were a hobbit short.

" Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked confused, thinking the hobbit had been with them this entire time. Freya looked around not seeing her cousin anywhere.

" Bilbo?" She said in a worried voice.

" Where is our hobbit!?" Gandalf asked again. The dwarves were searching amongst themselves, clearly just as confused as the wizard. The woman had feared the worse that something had happened to her cousin.

" Bilbo. Where are you!?" Freya cried out.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bilbo!" Freya called out again for her cousin as she searched around her. She was sure he was with them this entire time. The hobbit stopped, when she came to think about it. She didn't recall seeing him in the throne room. So much had happened, she had forgotten to make sure he was alright. She turned back in the direction they had come from. She drew her sword and started running back the way they came when she was yanked by her arm.

" Let me go!" The woman demanded.

" Freya, your can't fight all those goblins on your own, they'll kill you." Thorin pressed to her, not letting her go.

" My cousin is in there! I'm not just going to stand here and leave him to rot. Now let me go!" Freya snapped. Thorin didn't budge.

" Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost? I though he was with Dori!" Gloin argued. Freya shot a look at Gloin. They were all against going back in there for their burglar. The dwarves began to argue about what had happened to the hobbit.

" Don't blame me!" Dori cried out, not appreciated being accused.

" Well, where did you last see him?" The wizard questioned, getting flustered with all their bickering, hoping nothing had happened to his friend.

" I think I saw him slip away, when they first collard us." Nori stated. The wizard than turned to look at Nori, wondering what else he might know.

" Then what happened, exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf ordered. Thorin let go of the woman and stormed passed Dwalin and climbed to higher ground to look at all of them.

" I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin stated harshly to all of them.

The woman looked at the prince as the dwarves looked at one another, hearing this from their leader. " Your wrong!" Freya yelled as she shoved the leader. She went to get passed him but he stopped her once again.

" You go back in there, you'll just end up dead like your cousin. If he did make it out, he is long gone. Your safer with us. Don't be a fool!" Thorin begged her, as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

" He's my family, and I don't leave my family behind!." Freya said in a cold tone.

" Your cousin is gone. He is never coming back!" Thorin yelled at her. The woman could feel her eyes about to water as she fought back the tears that tried to come out. Thorin realized he never meant to yell at her as harshly as he did.

" No, he isn't" Bilbo's voice came from behind them. The dwarves look up in shock and relief. Freya looked up with a smile on her face.

" Bilbo!" Freya exclaimed. Thorin let her go as she rushed over to her cousin and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in ages " Bilbo Baggins don't you ever scare me like that again!"

" I won't ever do it again." Bilbo insisted as he gave his cousin a little chuckle.

" Promise?" Freya said.

" I promise." Gandalf let out a laugh at the sight of these two.

" Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." The wizard said cheerfully as he approached the two hobbits. Bilbo walked forward, giving Balin a pat on the shoulder.

" Bilbo. We'd given you up." Kili stated as he looked at the hobbit, surprised he had escape with barely any scratches on him.

" How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili questioned, making the others a little suspicious of his great escape. Thorin eyed him, being the most suspicious out of all the dwarves.

" How, indeed." Dwalin mumbled as he waited for the hobbit to speak. Bilbo stood there awkwardly in silence. trying to think of what to say. In the end, he gives a nervous laugh as he quickly slips something into his pocket and placed his hands on his hips.

" Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf insisted as he noticed the hobbit's hesitation. Thorin gave Gandalf a look and than turned back to Bilbo.

" It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin demanded. Freya looked from Thorin to her cousin.

" Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. Cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you." Bilbo said. Thorin looked at hobbit, with a hint of sadness across his face, him and his kin didn't have a place to call home.

" You were going to go back without me?" Freya said in an upset voice. Bilbo turned his attention to his cousin and saw the hurt on her face.

" Freya, I...I knew you wouldn't leave even if I asked you. It's your nature to help others.

" I would of gone back with you." The woman insisted, even though she would have hated to leave these dwarves on their own, but Bilbo was her family and best-friend .

" But you were right. This is the right thing to do" The hobbit stated to his cousin as he searched her eyes looking for forgiveness from her. She hugged her older cousin, happy that he had changed for the better. Bilbo stepped passed his cousin to look at Thorin and the others. " And I will help you all to reclaim your homeland if I can."

The dwarves stand there in silence, thinking about what Bilbo said. Their heartfelt moment didn't last as long as they had wanted. They hear howling from up the hill. They realized the wargs had followed them through the goblin tunnels.

" Out of the frying pan." Thorin murmured.

" And into the fire." Gandalf stated. " Run. Run!"

The dwarves, the two hobbit's and the wizard took off with their weapons drawn running down the mountain side as fast as they can. The wargs followed them rapidly. The light in the sky had faded and darkness had come. It wasn't long before the wargs caught up to the company. Bilbo had a warg leap at him and land in front of him.

The woman was running down the path, she could hear the growls behind her getting close when one leaped over her head and landed a few feet in front of her as it slowly stalked towards her with its teeth bare. She held her sword in front of her when she heard a snarl behind her and another as they cornered her, backing her up against a rock.


	19. Chapter 19

A few more of the wargs had caught up to the rest of the fleeing dwarves. Three of the wargs still had the woman cornered as she waved her sword in front of her; making them keep their distance away from her as they growled at her. The dwarves managed to kill a few of the wargs that were chasing them. They reach a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they looked around realizing there is nowhere else to go except for a great fall down the mountain.

" Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" The wizard shouted as he climbed to the top of the furthest tree. Bifur throws an axe, killing a warg that was quickly approaching him. They all begin climbing up into the trees. Bofur jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a steeping stone to the tree.

Bilbo is still on the ground trying to pull his sword out of the dead wargs head, but it was stuck deeper than he had thought, as he continued to pull as hard as he could.

" They're coming!" Thorin shouted as he was one of the few that were still on the ground. Dwalin boosted his brother, Balin into the tree and the rest of the dwarves climb into the tree. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the beast; he looks up to several more wargs coming towards him. He quickly clambers up the nearest tree as the wargs rush below him as they circle the trees in which the company are perched in.

The dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard hadn't realized they were one person short. Freya looked around and saw the others up in the trees when the wargs ceased their growling at the frightened woman. She turned her head to the side to see a White Warg, with a pale orc on it's back, he looked at her and let out a sadistic chuckle at her. Thorin turned around and not only did he see the woman corned like an animal by three wargs but Azog, the Defiler as he stared at him in shock, seeing his enemy alive.

" Azog?!" Thorin whispered, still wondering how this was possible. Bilbo had finally noticed his cousin, she was trapped.

" Freya!" Bilbo cried out for her. The orcs and the wargs let out a chuckle. His white warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously.

" Do you smell it?" The pale orc spoke in his vile language and sniffed the air. " The sent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain." The prince looked at his enemy stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father and now he had the young woman. Thorin didn't want to even imagine what the pale orc would do to her.

" It cannot be." Thorin whispered in fear.

" That one is mine." Azog pointed his weapon in Thorin's direction as he spoke once again in black speech. " Kill the others!" At his command, the wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts.

Freya tried to move away from the rock, but the wargs wouldn't let her even take one step and they snarled at her as she watched the others struggling to hang on to the branches. The trees shake violently at the assault, and the dwarves continue to struggle.

" Drink their blood!" Azog shouted to his wargs, getting impatient that this was taking longer than he had anticipated. With the weight of the wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves are in, get uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next.

Freya watches in horror as she hears them scream and shout, leaping from tree to tree as they fall over onto the next; like dominoes. The dwarves and Bilbo manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. Azog laughs. The wizard looks around desperately. He grabs a pinecone and uses his staff to set the pinecone on fire. He then throws it down amid at the wargs.

They retreat in fear of the fire. The pale orc is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more pinecones and throws one down to Fili. " Fili!" Fili catches the pinecone. Bilbo and dwarves gather more pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire; they then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the wargs. All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the wargs to retreat away. One warg ends up galloping away with its fur alight. Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer.

Thorin looked around till he found the woman and he locked eyes with her, he could see the terror on her face, watching her trying to find a way out of this. He suddenly could hear a voice inside his head telling him not to let her endure the same fate his grandfather had. He watched as she gripping her sword tightly and swung her blade and sliced the neck of the warg; killing it instantly.

Another one came at her and she shoved the blade into the wargs mouth, making it gage. The pale orc watched this Halfling curiously as she took out two of his wargs. He nudged his warg towards her. Freya went to swing her blade at the next one, when the white warg came at her swinging it's paw and it sliced her across the face and down her neck sending her falling down on the ground by a rock.

Thorin felt a sudden pain in him, watching the woman fall as she let out a unpleasant scream and hit the ground. Her head slowly turned to the side before she went unconscious and her sword laying in her open hand. The dwarves cried out in fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. The dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around.

Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori's leg. " Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!" Ori cried out

" Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted as he loses his grip on the tree, because of the extra weight and falls, but Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on to the end of it. " Hold on, Ori!" Azog growls; Thorin, clinging to the tree looks at the young woman and than at him in hate and anger. The prince pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, looking on.

Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. The dwarf runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground.

The other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. Dori continues to struggle to hold on to Gandalf's staff. " Help!" Ori pleaded. Thorin get back on his feet, panting, Azog and his white warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before he can react. He is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

" Nooo!" Balin cried out, unable to do anything. Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree. Seeing his cousin laying there on the ground, covered in blood. The white warg clamps it's jaws around Thorin, causing him to yell in pain. Dwalin tries to get off the tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branch he is holding on to breaks, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching the prince.

As the white warg holds Thorin in it's mouth, Thorin manages to hit it's head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the white warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock near the unconscious hobbit. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out oh his hand, as he laid their almost unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

"Bring me the dwarf's head." The Defiler ordered one of his warg riders. The rider jumps off his warg and approaches the prince. Bilbo seeing this, pulls out his own sword, which glows blue. He takes one more look at his little cousin who is still laying their. The orc approaches Thorin and places it's sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin.

The prince desperately tries to reach for his sword. that is just out of his grasp. The orc begins to swing his sword down, when Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over. As they fight, Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc. Azog growls in anger, just as Thorin goes unconscious. The hobbit he pulled his sword out of the dead orc's body, Bilbo stands in front of his unconscious cousin and the dwarf, protecting their bodies. He starts waving his sword wildly at Azog and the other wargs.

The Defiler smiles in hatred and speaks in Black Speech to his orcs. " Kill him." A couple of wargs and riders approach the frighten Halfling, snarling. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin come plowing into the wargs from the side and start fighting them. In the confusion, Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a warg. The white warg hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying and he lands by his cousin, however. As the fighting around them continues, the Defiler and his white warg approach Bilbo to kill him.

Fili, Kili, and Dwalin are now surrounded by wargs, and the hobbit is at Azog's mercy. Several eagles swoop in and snatch wargs and orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crushes the wargs below them. Others appear and join in the fray. Another eagle appears and fans the flames with it's wings, causing an inferno which burns the wargs. The Defiler snarls in frustration.

One eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in it's talons and flies away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground. Another eagle comes in right after the one that took Thorin and grabs the woman; her sword dropped on the ground beside Bilbo as he watched his cousin and the dwarf being carried away from the danger.

Azog roars and jumps back as another eagle flies by him; the eagle heads straight for the alarmed hobbit and snatches him off the ground. The eagle then throws Bilbo, and he screams as he falls towards the darkness below, only to land on the back of another eagle. The rest of the eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. When only Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff.

Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an eagle. The eagles fly away with all the company, The defiler and the few warg riders left growl in anger and defeat as the eagles disappeared in the sky.

The eagles soared through the night, over a great distance and over many landscapes. It's early morning, the light already shining over the valley . The dwarves were exhausted they've had no sleep since they were captured in Goblin town and then ambush from Azog the Defiler and his wargs, but none could find the will to rest until they knew if their leader and the woman were alright. Thorin and Freya both laid unconscious in the eagles talons.

" Thorin!" Fili cried out for his uncle and worried when he didn't respond. The eagles approach a massive rock structure. The eagle carrying Thorin cries out to the others. The other eagles carrying the rest of the company begin circling the rock. The eagle carrying Thorin gently places the dwarf and his sword on a flat area on top of the rock. Another eagle lands next, Gandalf slides off it's neck, running towards the unconscious prince.

" Thorin!" Gandalf runs over to the prince and knees down. " Thorin." Thorin is not responding. Bilbo runs up. The wizard places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. Thorin's eyes slowly flutter open and he gasps for air.

" The Halfling?...Where's Freya?" Most of the dwarves have all been landed on the rock. Freya was placed on another flat area on the rock.

" It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf insisted. And Freya she's..." Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

" You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin snapped harshly as he stands face to face with the hobbit. Bilbo's face fell as he looked to the ground, afraid to even look the dwarf in the eyes. Bilbo looked over to his cousin, she hadn't moved and he wished to go over there, but was frightened by Thorin's words.

The dwarves stood there in silence. " I've never been so wrong in my life." Bilbo looked in his direction, surprised by his sudden words. A smile had spread across the dwarf's face as he walked over and embraced the hobbit in a appreciative hug. The company cheer in relief at their leader. Bilbo, looked quite shocked at first but hugged Thorin back. " I am sorry I doubted you." The prince said as he pulled away to look the hobbit in the eyes.

" No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo stated as he let out a nervous chuckle. " I'm not a hero, or a warrior.. not even a burglar." Everyone chuckled. Gandalf smiles, as he sighed in relief the leader had accepted the hobbit as one of them.

" She needs help!" Oin called out as he was at the woman's side, examining her wound. The company all turned their attention to the hobbit that still laid unconscious on the ground.

" Freya!" Bilbo cried out as he ran passed the lead and fell to the ground by his cousins. " Freya! Wake up." The hobbit demanded, not wanting to even consider the possibility that was running through his mind. Thorin stood there frozen, she had lost a lot of blood.

" We are loosing her! She's barely breathing." Oin pressed as he looked at the others. Thorin felt a sinking feeling inside him, he never wished for the woman or anyone to be at the mercy of the Defiler and now more than anything he wished to see her eyes open. He had grown fond of her on this quest.

" Out of the way!" Gandalf shouted, as he shoved Bilbo out of the way and pulling the prince out of his thoughts. He placed his hand on the young woman's face, he her eyes fluttered open as she looked around and saw her cousin's worried face. She sat up slowly, feeling the sting on her face as her fingers slower caressed the wound, remembering the white warg that had attacked her.

" Freya your alright!" Bilbo exclaimed as he hugged his cousin tightly. Freya looked around and saw Thorin who looked at her full of guilt, like this was his fault. She half smiled at the prince. She slowly got up from the ground, with Bilbo's help only to feel dizzy and she fell, only to be caught by Fili.

" You okay, Freya?" Fili asked her, as he steadied her. She nodded.

" Here, I think you'll be wanting this back." Bilbo insisted as he handed his cousin her sword back that had fallen out of her hand when the eagle had picked her up from the ground. She smiled to her cousin and thanked him. The eagles cry out as they fly away from the company. Thorin turned his attention to the edge of the cliff. He strides forward, and the others follow his gaze. Bilbo helped his cousin and they followed the others to look at what Thorin was gazing at.

" Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as they all stare into the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

" Erebor: The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth. " Gandalf stated

" Our home." Thorin added as he stared at it longly. A bird cheeps and flies by.

" A raven!" Oin shouted as they watched the bird flying towards the mountain. " The birds are returning to the mountain." More birdsong is heard.

" That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected as they all turned to look back at their home.

" But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin said as he smiled down at both the cousins. One thing the prince promised himself was that he would never allow his enemy to get this close to the woman ever again. " a good omen." Freya and Bilbo both smiled back the prince before looking at the mountain.

" You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said as he sighed in relief.

They were nearing their destination but knew they still had a long way to go, before they reached it.

[Hearts and Comments are always appreciated! Thank you all, who continue to read it! :)


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a long year since the cousins left the Shire to aid the dwarves in their dangerous mission to reclaim their ancient homeland. It's been a few weeks since they had escaped Azog the Defiler and his pack of wargs and orcs. They have been running ever since, trying to stay one step ahead of the orcs, but the wargs kept picking up the scent of the dwarves.

The company was running on exhaustion, with barely any sleep and food. If they didn't find somewhere safe to rest soon and get food, and supplies. the pack would surely catch up to them and finish what they started. The young woman's face was cut up good by the Defilers White Warg. It had sliced her across the face just missing her eye and went down her neck. The medical dwarf, Oin has been unable to properly look after her wound and feared it was infected and was only going to get worse.

As the dwarves and the wizard anxiously wait for their burglar to return to them. Freya was restless, she would rub her wound, feeling the burning sensation at the touch. She found out only a couple of weeks ago that the wizard had brought her back to life.

" Leave it alone lass, you'll only make it worse." Balin insisted as he watched the hobbit drop her hands and begin to pace back and forth. Her cousin had been gone along time. A few minutes had gone by and they heard loose rocks coming down the path. Thorin and dwalin were on either side of the path armed with their weapons encase it was something besides their burglar.

" How close is the pack?" Thorin questioned. Bilbo stumbled down the path to join the others to tell them if they were at least safe for now, or if they were going to have to make a run for it.

" Too close. A couple of leagues, no more." Bilbo stated as he stopped in the middle of the group. " But that's not the worst of it." The hobbit insisted. Freya shuddered at thought.

Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin cut in.

" Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem." Bilbo pressed. The dwarves begin to murmur amongst themselves.

" Did they see you?" Gandalf asked.

"Hmm?"

" They saw you." The wizard stated worriedly as the others begin to look at each other nervously.

" No, that's not it." Bilbo said, shaking his head. Gandalf let out a sigh of relief.

" What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse." The wizard stated with a chuckle. The dwarves murmur in gratefulness. " Excellent burglar material." He added as the dwarves continued to chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Freya looked at her cousin's face and saw how infuriated he looked that none of these dwarves were listening to him.

" Will you listen?" Bilbo asked in a calm voice, but none of them heard him. Will you just listen?!" He shouted louder. " I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." The hobbit stated as he pointed to the path he had come down earlier. The dwarves fell silent and looked at each other worried.

" What form did it take? Like a bear?" The wizard asked.

" Ye..." Bilbo paused as he looked at Gandalf curiously. " Y-yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Gandalf sighed when he knew exactly what the hobbit had seen.

" You knew about this beast?" Bofur snapped as the wizard received a few unpleased looks from the dwarves and turned and walked a few steps away. " I say we double back."

" And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin pointed out. Freya turned in the direction that Gandalf was looking; he knew something. The dwarves continued to argue amongst themselves.

" There is a house." Gandalf interrupted and the dwarves were silent once again. " It's not far from here, where we might, uh, take refuge."

" Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin grumbled

" Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." The dwarves looked at each other in dismay. Their choices were pretty slim. The prince knew that already.

" What choice do we have?" Thorin said as he looked at the others who looked unsure of the wizards suggestion. Suddenly a loud roar comes from behind the company, not to far. Freya jumped at the piercing sound. Since she was attacked by the white warg, any sudden sounds startled her and she found herself having a difficult time sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes, she would relive the moment the White Warg attacked her.

" None." The wizard pressed. The dwarves and the cousins followed the wizard down mountain side, right through till morning. The had run across streams and many plains without stopping. The wizard is still in front of the group and looks behind him to see them slowing down. " Come on!" He shouted them to keep moving.

The dwarves and the cousins continued to run, despite their exhaustion as they entered through the forest. Another loud roar is heard and the company freezes in there tracks. Freya let out a gasp, realizing the bear was closer than they thought.

" This way! Quickly!" Gandalf pressed.

" Run!" Thorin ordered them all as they all panicked and started running behind the wizard. Thorin waited for the cousins to pass him and they ran passed Bombur who stood there in fear. " Bombur, come on!" Thorin yelled as he grabbed the dwarf by his beard and he let out a whimper as he ran.

The came to the end of the forest and see a house like the wizard had mentioned. " To the house!" The wizard shouted as he looked behind him. " Run!" Bilbo had grabbed his cousins arm when she started falling behind. The dwarves were shocked to see Bombur suddenly outrunning them in his fear as he passed the hobbits and the rest of the dwarves.

The bear let out another roar, which was even closer. Gandalf stopped at the gate in the hedge, waiting for the dwarves and cousins to run through the gate. " Come on, get inside." Bombur had passed all the dwarves and grunts when he slammed into the door and fell flat on his back. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it.

Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them. " open the door!" Gandalf shouted. Thorin was behind the cousins as he turned to look back at the forest and saw the giant bear was charging at them quickly.

" Quickly!" Thorin yelled as he pushed his way through the dwarves pressed against the door, he manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. The company bolts inside the house. The two hobbit's making it through just in time with the wizard as the dwarves try to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. The bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it.

Bilbo and Freya both pull out their swords and point them unsteadily at the bear. The wizard watched the dwarves and the bear in amusement. The dwarves yell as they press against the door.

" Come on, lads!" Dwalin shouted. With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They all sigh in shock, and fear, breathing heavily and exhausted.

" What is that?" Ori asked.

" That is out host." Gandalf said in a stern voice. The dwarves turn and looked at the wizard bewildered. " His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. " The dwarves remained quiet as the wizard continued. " Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves."

The dwarves looked at each other offended by this as the looked back at the wizard. " He's leaving." Ori pointed out as he peaked through the cracks between the wooden panels.

" Come away from there" Dori ordered as he pulled his little brother away from the door. " It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious. He's under some dark spell." Dori suggested as he looked at the wizard and Gandalf looked at him seriously.

" Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf explained as he walked passed Dori and Ori. " All right, now, get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf insisted to them as he glanced at the cousins. " I hope."


	22. Chapter 22

It was dark out. The bear had retreated back into the forest. The dwarves and the hobbit's were safe for the time being; from Azog and his pack. The dwarves had found spots throughout the Skin-Changers home to sleep for the night. Freya laid on the ground beside Bilbo, facing towards the window.

The woman starred out the window, looking at the stars and the moon that was slowly being consumed by dark clouds. She listened to the constant snores coming from the dwarves, but that wasn't the problem that was keeping her awake. She was scared that if she closed her eyes for even just a second, she would relive her worst nightmare.

Her eyes were weighing heavy and she couldn't force them to stay open any longer and she drifted to sleep. It was later in the night, the young woman let out a low scream as she bolted awake. Freya was panting, she could feel the sweat on her forehead. She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. She glanced around and saw her cousin and the others were still fast asleep.

The hobbit got up from the ground and quietly went over to the back door. She was scratching at her wound, tracing along the cut with her finger over her eye onto her forehead, when she felt a hand gentle grab hers and removed it from her forehead. She looked beside her to see it was the prince. He let go of her hand, it was so tiny compared to his big hand and he looked at her.

" Your going to make it worse, if you keep scratching at it." Thorin insisted.

On this journey, Freya had noticed that the dwarf prince had a hard time showing his sensitive side, even though he was trying to when it came to the young hobbit woman. He had come to realize that he had been way to hard on the cousins when they joined his company but they stuck by him, despite his rudeness to both of them, but both of them had shown courage and strength and he was happy to have both of them on this quest.

" I know, it's just been hard to get used to." Freya admitted. Thorin turned his gaze to the moon that was hidden behind a cloud as he exhaled deeply.

" You had another nightmare."

She turned to her left and looked at him. He turned away from the window to look at her again. " You've been having them a lot these past few weeks."

The hobbit still didn't say anything. She was a little shocked the prince would even be showing concerns for her sleeping behaviour. Freya didn't know what to say, other then everything he was saying was true.

" It doesn't matter. It's just a dream." Freya stated in an offensive tone. She didn't want Thorin to think she was weak. He caught the anger in her voice. He wondered if something more then just the nightmares she was having every night and hearing her scream was bothering her.

" Do you want to talk about it? What is it in your dreams that has got you so terrified?" Thorin asked her. She bit down on her lip. Did she really want to tell him. She swallowed and looked out the window across to the woods.

" I keep reliving the moment when I'm cornered by those wargs and then that White warg..." She explained with a hint of fear in her voice as her eyes fell to the ground. She wouldn't be here right now, if the wizard hadn't brought her back to life. The thought she had scared her; that something like this would happen again and she may not come back from it like she did. She didn't want to die and she knew what she signed up for when She and her cousin ran out their doors after the dwarves that day.

Thorin stepped closer to her, and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. He could hear a voice in his head reminding him of the promise he made himself. " Freya, I promise that Azog and his White Warg will never hurt you again. I wont allow it." She looked him in the eyes, he was being serious and she found some comfort in that. The light of the moon shined down through the window.

It was then that Thorin now noticed just how bad her wound across the face really was and he was filled with guilt once again that he didn't do anything to stop it, but he wasn't going to make that mistake again. She could feel his stare on her cut and she looked away.

" Freya, try and get some rest. Were safe here. Things will look better in the morning." Thorin promised her. She nodded. " Come on, I'll walk you over to your spot." He said as he placed a hand on her back to guide her through the dark area. She looked around and found her cousin curled up sleeping. Thorin was behind her removing his coat. She laid down on the hay ad placed her head down on a piece of clothing she had found around the Skin-Changers home.

The woman thought Thorin had gone back to his resting spot when she felt something cover the top of her. " Wont you get cold?" She asked him.

" I'll be fine. Just get some sleep; you need it." Thorin told her. He started walking away back to his spot.

" Thank you." Freya said. He turned and looked at her half smiling. She placed her arm underneath her head and closed her eyes.

Its morning. The dwarves were waking up, wondering how they were going to approach their host that now laid just outside the backdoor in his human form. Freya had a better rest last night after her and Thorin talked, when she thought about it; it was probably the longest conversation they had ever had.

Freya was slowly walking over towards the backdoor. She could hear the dwarves bickering amongst themselves. " We should never have come here." Gloin grumbled.

" It was a mistake! I said this myself." Another dwarf added. Freya walked passed the animals. Everything in this home was big. She joined the others, finding a spot between Thorin and Kili.

" What's going on?" Freya asked looking at Thorin. Before he could say anything Nori pushed his way through the dwarves.

" Well, I say we should make a run for it. Slip out the back way."

" I'm not running from anyone, beast or no-" Dwalin pressed as he grabbed Nori by his clothing. They dwarves were once again arguing.

" There is no point in arguing." Gandalf interrupted, making them quiet. " We cannot pass, through the wilderland without Beorn's help." The dwarves eyed the wizard, thinking this was not such a good idea. They were dwarves after all and the Skin-Changer was not fond of their race. " We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest." The wizard added, making them rethink.

" Bilbo. There you are." Bilbo had snuck in beside his cousin. Wondering what was going on and what he missed. " Now, this will require some delicate handling." The wizard explained as he shifted through the dwarves. " We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." He added. The dwarves and the two hobbits shared a startled look.

The young woman was deep in thought, that when she heard the thud outside she jumped, breaking her from her sudden image she had in head. " I will go first and- Bilbo, Freya? You two come with me." The cousins looked at each other and then back at wizard. Freya glanced up at Thorin, wondering if this was a good idea. He nodded to her to go, that the wizard knew what he was doing.

Fili had to nudge them both to go and they slowly walked over to the wizard. " I-is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

" Yes."

The dwarves murmured, as the two hobbits joined the wizard, they didn't understand why he needed them to come with him. " Now, the rest of you, you just wait here. And don't come out until I give the signal." The wizard ordered.

" Right. Wait for the signal." Bofur agreed, who was perched on the windowsill watching the Skin-Changer.

" And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. And only come out in pairs." Gandalf stressed to the dwarves.

" Right." They all murmured shaking their heads that they understood what the wizard had just said to them. The wizard and the two hobbit's were just about to leave when he thought of something else and quickly turned around.

" No, actually, Bombur. You count as two so you should come out alone." Bombur was munching on a carrot when the wizard said this and he suddenly didn't feel all that hungry when he heard this. " Remember: wait for the signal." He reminded them.

" The signal. Right." The company murmured as the wizard and cousins went out the back door to make themselves known to their host.

" What signal would that be?" Bofur asked, realizing the wizard never told them what the signal was. But the three of them had already gone outside. Freya's eyes widen as she laid eyes on the Skin-Changers true form. He was very tall, with thick black hair and beard. His shoulders were broad and very muscular. She looked up nervously at the wizard as they continued to slowly approach the man.

The man continued to swing with all his might, slamming his axe into the wood; splitting the log perfectly in half. The wizard was hesitant to continue as he ran his hand through his long grey hair to gather his thoughts.

" You're nervous." Bilbo pointed out. The wizard looked down at them both, when another thud from Beorn's axe slicing through another log caused him to snap back in his direction.

" Nervous? What nonsense." Gandalf grumbled as he looked at the two Halflings and then continued on his way. " Good morning!" Freya and Bilbo watched the man swing his axe again and hid behind Gandalf's form. " Good morning!" Gandalf said louder. The man tensed up, resting the blade of his axe on the log with his back still turned to them.

" Who are you?" Beorn snarled.

" I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." The wizard introduced, saying his full title as he gave a slight bow to the giant man. Beorn whipped around with his axe gripped tightly in his hands glaring at the wizard.

" Never heard of him."

Gandalf looked up at the man, slightly offended by this, making him lost for words. " I'm a Wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood." Gandalf informed, in a shaky voice.

" What do you want?" The Skin-Changer demanded not changing his tone in his voice.

" Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night. " The wizard explained as he moved over, revealing the two Halflings that were behind him. Beorn's eyes darted right at the two hobbit's.

"Who are they?" He snapped.

" Oh, well, this would be Mr. Baggins and his little cousin, Miss. Freya Brandybuck. There both from the Shire." Gandalf explained as encouraged them to step forward beside him. Beorn face filled with hatred as he lifted his axe in the air.

" Their not dwarves. are they?" Beorn questioned, making it clear how much he hated dwarves.

" Why, no. No. There Hobbit's. Both good families and unimpeachable reputation." Gandalf assured the man. The Skin-Changer relaxed a little.

" Two Halflings and a Wizard. How come you're here?"

" Oh, well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it. From goblins in the mountains." Gandalf explained only to be cut off by Beorn.

" What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do!" Beorn pointed out, getting a little flustered with this wizard. While Bilbo and Freya remained silent. Letting the wizard handle all the talking.

" You are absolutely right." The wizard stated, couldn't agree more. They had done a lot of things lately the Skin-Changer would think were stupid. Beorn's head snapped in the direction of his home. He heard movement coming from the doorway. The wizard and the two hobbit's whirled around to see Dwalin and Balin come out.

Beorn, tightened his grip on his axe once again. Infuriated to see two dwarves come out of his home. " Dwalin and Balin." Dwalin announced as the older dwarf joined his brother with a big grin on his face.

" And I must confess that several of our group are, in fact, dwarves. " Gandalf pointed out.

" Do you call two "Several"?" Beorn muttered.

" Well, now you put it that way. No. Yes, there could be more than two." Gandalf stuttered. Suddenly two more came out of the house. " And here are some more of our happy troop." The wizard added as he let out a nervous chuckle.

" And do you call six a "troop"?" Beorn snapped, growing impatient as more dwarves revealed themselves. " What are you, a traveling circus?" Gandalf continued to chuckle as the hobbit's looked nervous, wondering what the man would do when he found out their was thirteen of them.

" Dori and Ori at your service." Dori stated nervously as he pushed his brother down the steps and bowed.

" I don't want you service." Beorn growled.

" Absolutely understandable." Gandalf cut in as two more dwarves came out. " Oh, Fili and Kili. I'd quite forgotten. Yes." Gandalf stated as Beorn only grew more annoyed. " Yes, and Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur." The wizard added as Freya and Bilbo gave nervous grins at the Skin-Changer.

" Is that it?" Beorn questioned as silence filled the air. " Are there any more?" Just then Thorin walked out. The Skin-Changer looked at him in recognition.


	23. Chapter 23

The Skin-Changer had aloud the dwarves, the wizard and the two cousins to come back into his home and offered them food and something to drink. Freya climbed onto one of the chairs and sat between Fili and Kili. The dwarves were on their best behaviour, they dared not try anything to make this man angry as he went around pouring water into their cups.

Thorin stood behind his nephews and the woman, leaning against a wooden pillar, he watched the Skin-Changer as he went around filling the others cups. Freya was nibbling on a piece of bread, she noticed a few mice crawling around on the table looking for scraps that any of the dwarves might have missed.

" So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn finally spoke, after the house had filled with silence. Thorin looked up at him, a little surprised he knew who he was. " Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Freya felt sudden chill go through her when she heard that awful orcs full title.

" You know of Azog?" Thorin said in shock and looked back at the Skin-Changer. " How?" Beorn was going around the table refilling the dwarves cups up with water.

" My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family." Beorn explained. The woman felt sad hearing this, she couldn't imagine loosing her family to the Defiler. Bilbo was eying the iron shackles that were on the Skin-Changers wrist, not sure if he wanted to know how he got those. " But some he enslaved. Not for work you understand but for sport. Caging Skin-Changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Freya felt sick hearing this, she saw his battle wounds that were now scars that he must of gotten when he fought to escape. She scratched her wound trying to shake the thoughts that now filled her mind.

" There are other like you?" Bilb asked in an unsteady voice.

"Once there were many. " Beorn said glumly as he looked at the hobbit before turning away from them.

" And now?" Bilbo pressed, makin the tall man look back at him.

" Now there is only one." The Skin-Changer stated sternly, and the hobbit sunk back in his seat, thinking he shouldn't have asked now. " You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." The man stated, getting down to the point, looking at the wizard.

" Before Durin's day falls. Yes." Gandalf clarified to Beorn.

" You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf stated.

" A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need. " Beorn pressed

" We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe." Gandalf insisted. Freya turned to look at Thorin, were they really going to take the Elven road, when he didn't trust elves as it was.

" Safe?" Beorn said abruptly. " The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. " Beorn said sternly as he watched the dwarf prince walking away, not liking this one bit. " But it matters not." Thorin stopped and turned to look at the Skin-Changer.

" What do you mean?"

" These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn stated flatly as he stood up and slowly walked towards the prince. " I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. " Beorn grumbled as he picked up a mouse in his hand and took a few more steps towards Thorin. " But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

The Skin-Changer was kind enough to offer the dwarves supplies to continue on their journey to the mountain. He gave them food, medical supplies, water and weapons, since a lot of their bags that carried their supplies was lost in Goblin-Town. The Skin-Changer noticed the woman and saw the giant laceration she had across the face and down her neck. He saw it hadn't been properly looked after and was only getting worse.

" You've been marked by the White Warg." Beorn stated calmly as he approached the woman.

" I, just wasn't quick enough." Freya pointed out, trying not to sound scared, but the truth was she still was.

" It looks very painful. "

The woman's hand moved to her wound, and felt it. Just at the touch it felt like her face was on fire. " It, doesn't hurt- as much anymore." She lied and he saw right through it.

" Your very brave for a woman, to stand up to the Pale Orc and his Warg, but you've been marked, and as long as your alive the White Warg will hunt you down until your dead." Freya looked at the ground, and the Skin-Changer looked at her and thought of something. " Wait here."

She looked at the man confused, wondering what he was doing. She looked around, watching as the dwarves continued to load supplies onto the ponies that Beorn had also was kind enough to lend to them until they reached the forest. The hobbit saw the Skin-Changer coming back, caring a bowl and a clean cloth.

" This should help to clean your wound so it won't get more infected, but I'm afraid the only thing to heal it, is time." Beorn stated as he handed the hobbit the big bowl and the cloth in her hands. He started heading in the other direction.

" Thank you." He turned around and looked at her, and gave her a smile and went to talk with the wizard. The woman went outside and sat by a pond near the house. She placed the cloth in the bowl of clean water, and she rung it out and dabbed at her wound, feeling the burning sensation and she flinched in pain.

Thorin was putting on his coat when he saw the hobbit over by the pond. As he got closer, he could hear her panting from dabbing the cold cloth over her wound. The prince gently took the cloth from her and she looked at him.

" Let me." He noticed her hesitation. " I'll be gentle." He promised as he bent down and put the cloth in the cold water and rung it out and he lightly place it over her eye. She closed her eyes from the sudden burning on her forehead and he felt how tense she went but as he moved down the wound, dabbing at it to clean it, she started to relax. He rung the cloth out a few more times and continued to dab at the wound with the cloth.

Thorin removed the cloth and she opened her eyes. " Thank you." Freya said in an unsteady voice. Thorin was too close too her and she could feel her cheeks were flushed.

" Your welcome. " Thorin replied thinking to himself how beautiful she looked when her cheeks went red like that. " Come on were wasting time. " Freya nodded and followed the prince over to the ponies. Thorin helped the woman onto the pony and he mounted onto his.

The dwarves and the cousins waited patiently for the wizard, who was still talking with the Skin-Changer. The company heard the screeching of birds flying over the trees and they were growing restless, Azog and his pack wouldn't be too far from them now.

" Ganalf," Thorin called out. The wizard looked at him." Time is wasting." He pointed out. Gandalf started walking over to the dwarves to join them when Beorn asked him a question that made him stop. Birds begin squawking again and hear howling next. Freya grew nervous remembering what the Skin-Changer had said to her about being marked. The wizard rushes over and climbs onto his horse and the company rides off across the plain, not stopping until they reached the entrance to Mirkwood.

It was the afternoon and they entered a clearing and the wizard came to halt just at the edge of the forest. Freya took one look at this forest and saw how sick this place looked and didn't want to enter it, knowing what laid in their waiting for them.


	24. Chapter 24

The wizard climbed off his horse and walked towards a stone pathway with an arch hanging over it that led the way into Mirkwood.

" Here lies out path through Mirkwood." Gandalf informed.

" No sign of the orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin stated feeling hopeful that they had escaped Azog and his pack for now. The wizard starred off in the distance. The dwarves and the two hobbit's dismounted from the ponies and gathering their supplies, s

" Set the ponies loose! Let them return to their master." Gandalf demanded, remembering he gave his word to the Skin-Changer.

" This forest feels sick. " Bilbo stated as he approached the gate into the forest. " As if a disease lies upon it." Freya quickly joined her cousin's side starring into the forest. The trees bent in disturbing, unwelcome shapes and forms, sending warnings to not enter. " Is there no way around?" Bilbo dared to ask, not wanting to go any further.

" Not unless we go two hundred miles north. " The woman interrupted and her cousin gave her a weary look.

" Or twice that distance south. " The wizard added as he walked under the arch, and down some steps. Bilbo sighed realizing their fastest route was through the forest. The dwarves started removing their satchels from the ponies. The dwarves released the ponies and they started galloping the way back home. The young woman saw Gandalf was hurrying out of the forest with a determined, serious expression. Nori was about to release the wizards horse.

" Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf shouted. The dwarves started murmuring their disappointments about the wizard leaving them.

" You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked in a worried tone. The wizard approached the two hobbits.

" I would not do this unless I had to. " Gandalf insisted, Bilbo looked down in frustration. The wizard noticed and turned to face him. " You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire. " Bilbo thought about this for a second. Did the wizard know something about what he found when he was separated from the dwarves and his cousin in Goblin Town.

" I was going to tell you." Bilbo began, Freya was only a few feet away, but listening to every word. " I-I found something in the goblin tunnels."

" Found what?" Bilbo was hesitant, feeling the ring that laid safely in his pocket and it changed his mind. " What did you find?" The wizard pressed.

" My courage." The hobbit stated as his hand finally came out of his pocket. Freya looked up to the cloudy sky when she felt a rain drop land on her forehead and it started sprinkling. The wizard looked a little disappointed knowing that wasn't what the hobbit initially was going to say.

" Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." The wizard stated and Bilbo half smiled. Freya turned to her cousin and looked at him oddly. Something in the wizards tone hinted that he knew more than what he was saying. Gandalf made his way over to the group of dwarves. " I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." The wizard pressed, looking directly at Thorin. " Do not enter that mountain without me."

Thorin nodded to Gandalf that he understood. Some of the dwarves began to protest to the wizard abandoning them again. " How are we supposed to find our way through this forest?" Dori shrieked. The wizard turned to look at him.

" Encase you all have forgotten, their is someone among you that is familiar with this forest and knows what path to stay on." The wizard stated. Thorin and the others immediately look in the woman's direction.

" B-but-" Freya begun only to be cut off by Gandalf, not giving her a chance to speak. The woman knew of the dark enchantments that lingered over this forest and that it was easy to lose your way, but that was only what she read in books.

" This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." The wizard explained.

" Lead us astray"?" Bilbo repeated looking at the wizard and then at his cousin confused. " What does that mean?"

" You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." The wizard warned, looking at them all. Gandalf begins to gallop away and shouts behind him. " No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

" Come on. We must reach the mountain. Before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin insisted, making his way through the dwarves and stopped beside Balin and Freya. " It is our one chance to find the hidden door."

" Lead the way Miss. Brandybuck." Balin said as he gestured with his hands, pointing towards the path with a smile. The woman was nervous, she wasn't a leader and her gaze turned to Thorin and he nodded for her to lead on and followed behind her with the others and they began there journey through the forest.

Freya kept her eyes on the stone path, making sure she was still on it at all times. The woman would brush away the leaves with her foot so she could see the stone path. It turns a corner and she points for everyone to go up it. Freya notices Ori keeps going straight and she grabs him by his clothing.

" It's this way." The young dwarf nods to her and quickly follows the others. She walks beside her cousin while Thorin took lead for awhile knowing as long as they stayed on the paved path like the wizard warned they magic in this forest wouldn't lead them astray. Bilbo let out a sigh looking around this dark forest, feeling like something was watching them. They continued deeper and deeper into the forest following the path as weaved in different ways.

Freya kept running her fingers in her hair, she had a strange feeling go through her the deeper they went. The dwarves would hear the odd creaking of the trees and the light was slowly disappearing from the sky making it harder for them to see the path. Dwalin would tap the handle of his weapon against the path, making a clanking noise to make sure they were still going the right way.

" This way." Dwalin pointed out and he started leading the way. The forest had become even darker and the company had started to lose track how long they had been walking for, when they last ate and what day it was. The further they travelled the heavier the air seemed.

" Air. I need air." Bofur insisted, suddenly feeling like he had no breath in him.

" My head, it's swimming!" Oin shrieked feeling like something wasn't right but none knew what. They continued through the entire night, exhaustion was slowly taking over their minds as daylight began to creep through the trees to light their way again.

" We found the bridge." Kili shouted

" Bridge!" Bofur exclaimed, stumbling towards it when he realized the bridge wasn't fully there and he suddenly felt dizzy looking into the stream. " Ohh." The company sighed wondering what they were going to do now and how they were going to get across. " We could try and swim it." Bofur insisted

" Bilbo stay back!" Freya shouted, yanking her cousin back, fearing he would fall into the stream.

" Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin spoke from behind the others. " A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted." The prince reminded them all of the wizards words.

" Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur stated, looking into the stream.

" We must find another way across." Thorin demanded. They started looking for some way for them to get across safely. Kili walked over to the side to check to see if they could get across from there.

" These vines look strong enough." Kili insisted, tugging at the vine about to make his way across.

" Kili!" Thorin yelled. The youngest nephew looked at his uncle wondering why he stopped him. The others looked at Thorin for an answer. " We send the lightest first." The dwarves knew that ruled them out and looked at Bilbo, who didn't like the sound of this, but the dwarves had shifted their gaze from him, their was one lighter then him and Freya's eyes went wide realizing she was the lightest and she looked at the stream feeling dizzier then ever.


	25. Chapter 25

The woman glanced over at the stream again and slowly walked over to the vines that Kili had suggested. Freya was about to try and talk her way out of this, but it was her against all these dwarves. She took the vine, trying to get a firm grip on it, but it felt slimy and gross.

" Freya be careful." Bilbo warned, standing beside her. She nodded and took her first step onto the vine and started inching her way across

" It's all right." The woman stated. The hobbit let out random shrieks when she almost lost her balance on the vine.

" Are you alright lass?" Balin shouted, feeling nervous watching the young woman clinging to the vine to hold herself steady.

" Can't see any problem." Freya stated in a delirious voice. " Aah! There's one." she shrieked, falling over and catching the vine with her legs. No one had notice the dwarf prince was moving closer and closer to the vines.

" Freya!" Bilbo cried out, but Dwalin held him back.

" Everything's.. Fine." Freya stared into the mist that surround the stream, but manages to snap out of her daze and lets out a grunt as she swings herself to another vine only to slip and lean forward to grab hold of another and her face was inches from the stream. She stared at her reflection, feeling dizzier then ever, seeming lost and forgetting everything. Thorin couldn't watch anymore and cursed under his breath and jumped onto the vine to help her, only too feel the full affects of the enchantment himself.

Bilbo and the others were shouting at the woman and she didn't hear them at first and she shook her head and the voices of her cousin and the others telling her to wake up were coming clearer. Thorin was still struggling on the first vine. The woman managed to pull herself to another set of vines, one of her feet touched the top of the water, making the vines she was on slippery and she launched herself to a platform, letting out a sigh that she made it across.

She sat there for a second, and something wasn't quite right. Freya shook her head and finger, she knew it was something but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. " Something's not right." She murmured to herself. " It's not right at all." Freya sat on a step and turned to look at the others to warn them. " Stay where you are!" She yelled but she was already to late. The dwarves and her cousin were already struggling to make there way over to her behind Thorin. " Oh."

" I can't get a grip." Dwalin grumbled, the dwarves grunted as they slipped on the vines. Freya slapped herself in the cheeks trying to keep herself awake. Bombur had fallen against a vine into a deep sleep, while the others continued to try and get across without falling into the stream.

Thorin finally jumped onto the platform where Freya was still sitting in a deep gaze and she looked to her side snapping her out of her daze. She got up. Thorin had his bow gripped firmly in his hand, he turned to see how his nephews and the others were doing when they heard a noise across from them. They slowly turned to look and saw a white stag.

" Stay still." Thorin hissed at her quietly. Freya's eyes never left the animals, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Thorin slowly aiming his bow, armed with an arrow at the stag.

" What are you doing?" The woman questioned. Thorin and the stag stared at each other. Freya turned back to look at the animal it was snarling at the dwarf. Thorin released the arrow and it missed and the stag took off.

" You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck." Freya stated.

" I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck." Thorin grumbled. Suddenly their was a splash and Bombur fell on his back into the stream. Thorin looked back at the woman who was about to say something. " Don't even say it." Thorin growled and the hobbit remained silent while Thorin stormed up the steps. She looked at the snoring dwarf and wondered if things were about to get worse for them. Dwalin, Fili and Kili dragged Bombur out of the water and waited a few minutes trying to wake him, but the stream had put him into a deeper sleep then they thought.

Dwalin got some of the other dwarves to help him tie logs with rope and made a temporary bed to carry the snoring fat dwarf up the path on their shoulders, which only added to the difficulties of this journey. It's only been a few days since the crossing of the stream but to them it felt like they had been wondering this forest for weeks and they were still no close to finding their way out.

The forest had changed so much, Bombur still hadn't waken since he fell into the stream and they were quickly running out of food. Their minds were completely plagued with the sickness that consumed this dark forest and air around them seemed heavier then ever. They've all grown exhausted then ever, having no rest at all, for fear if they fell asleep they wouldn't wake like Bombur.

" We need to take a rest." Nori insisted, the rest of the dwarves sighed in unison with Nori. The woman continuously stumbled along the path walking right into the prince and then she would stumble backwards to be caught by Fili.

" Are you alright Freya?" Fili asked, giving her a nervous smile. She nodded and then kept on going. The dwarves and cousins decided to take a rest. As soon as the woman sat down she felt a sickly dizzy feeling go through her. The company repeatedly, heard the sound of laughing and singing around them, up in the trees.

" What is that?" Bilbo asked, hearing his own voice echo through the forest. The strange sounds continued around them, making them nervous. " Voices. Can you hear them?" The hobbit asked the others. Freya swayed and grabbed onto a vine to stop the spinning.

" I hear nothing. No wind. No birdsong." Thorin trailed off, feeling like he was out of breath. " What hour is it?"

" I do not know. I do not even know what day it is." Dwalin stated in exhaustion just trying to think about it.

" This is taking too long" Thorin insisted. " Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Thorin shouted in anger.

" None that I can see. Only trees and more trees." Gloin pressed as he looked at their surrounds and everywhere was trees. Freya rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake, Bilbo had moved over to see what the strange sticky stuff was all over the vines and trees. The woman watched as Thorin suddenly got up, seeing something.

" There." Thorin mumbled as he stumbled through the dwarves. " This way!"

" But Gandalf said-" Oin tried to reason with the leader, but he continued to shove his way through them.

" Move! Do as I say! Follow me!" Thorin ordered as pushed his way out of the group and going towards a different path. The dwarves followed their leader, leaving the two cousins. Bilbo slid his finger over the sticky stuff, watching it flutter. He did it again and Freya looked into the trees and had a bad feeling when she heard the voices when she noticed the dwarves were leaving.

" Wait! Wait!" Freya shouted.

"What?" A few of the dwarves yelled back, still following Thorin.

" Stop! We can't leave the path! We must stay on the path!" Freya pressed but they were too far away and she was too tired to keep shouting at them. She rested her hand against a tree to catch her breath touching the sticky stuff before her and Bilbo went to catch up with the others.

They were all struggling to climb the path that was beside a shear drop off. The dwarves carried Bombur up first. Freya held onto her cousin, trying to not look over the edge. Once they finally made it up the path they continued on.

" I don't remember this place. None of it's familiar." Balin grumbled following the others up the steps that led to a different part of the forest.

" It can't have just disappeared." Dori freaked. Freya and Bilbo sat on some rocks, to dizzy to do anything.

" Unless someone's moved it." Dwalin pointed out, as he search from up high, looking for any signs of the paved path.

" It's not over here neither." Ori shouted from further away. They once again continued to walk down the path, unaware they were going round in circles. The woman was breathing heavily, her cousin turned around and started looking at her strangely. Freya looked back at him confused wondering why he was looking at her so weird and finally he turned back around, leaving her wondering what he was seeing if it wasn't her.

" Look. A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori stated as took the pouch from his brother Ori's hand.

" Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less." Bofur added as he snatched the pouch from Dori's hand looking at it and somehow it looked familiar to him. " This is exactly the same as mine." He stated, suddenly feeling confused.

" That's because it is yours." Freya interrupted. " Do you understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost." She add.

" We are not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin snapped.

" But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin pressed, making them all look up through the cracks of the trees, to see the light leaving.

" I thought you were the expert." Dwalin grumbled at the woman.

" I'm not the one who lost the sun!" Freya snarled back.

" The sun. We have to find the sun." Bilbo mumbled to himself, while his cousin and the other continued to bicker with each other. " Up there" He thought to himself. " We need to get above the canopy." Bilbo insisted but nobody would listen to him. Freya got shoved and knocked right into the prince who ended up catching her in harms and steadied her. The both of them went quiet when they heard the whispering voices around them.

" W-what was that?" The woman stuttered. Thorin heard it too and wondered the same thing.

" Enough! Quiet! All of you!" Thorin shouted, silencing them all. " We're being watched." Bilbo had already started climbing up the tree. Freya was looking around for her cousin when she felt a sick feeling of poison go through her and she fell to the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

She didn't know where she was. Only that she had to run towards the light. Freya ran and ran but the light never seemed any closer. The hobbit stopped, trying to think through the haze that clouded her mind. Something wasn't right. She suddenly heard voices yelling her name. Freya turned around and saw approaching dark figures, she remembered she wasn't alone she was with dwarves and her cousin travelling through a dark forest that's enchanted with a stream that causes illusions.

The woman now realized that this was all just an illusion and she had to wake up. She started running towards the light again, it was getting closer and closer, when all of sudden someone was standing in front of her. " Freya you need to wake up." The person softly spoke to her, still hiding in the shadow. She recognized the voice, but thought she was still imagining all this. The figure made hast towards her, making her back up when he grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

" Freya! wake up!" Thorin yelled. The woman's eyes shot open only to find herself confined in something sticky. " Are you alright?" Thorin asked her, tearing the web from her arms.

" Yes, just get me out of this." Freya freaked, she couldn't stand spider webs or worse the spiders themselves.

" Where's Bilbo?" Bofur questioned. The woman stood up and looked around and saw her cousin was not among them.

" Bilbo!"

" I'm up here!" Bilbo shouted from up high in the trees, when he let out a shriek and Freya looked up into the trees but didn't see him, instead she saw dozen of giant spiders come for them.

" Why spiders.." The woman groaned. Thorin snapped her out of her frozen state and pushed her to run with the others. The spiders roared after them. The dwarves were armed with their weapons when the spiders came at them from every corner and they swung their blades.

Yells and screams came from the dwarves as they fought the giant spiders. Freya ended up getting herself cornered as the spider slowly stalked towards her, snapping its fangs at her, roaring. She held her sword pointed at the spider, the spider lifted one of its many legs trying to knock her sword out of her hand, she shrieked and landed on her back, on the ground and the spider charged at her.

The dwarf prince turned after killing the second spider that tried to attack him and saw the woman on the ground with the spider standing over her, he dashed over when the woman plunged her sword into the beast guts, yelling at it and it fell beside her dead. Thorin ran up to her, she was panting heavily and she looked at him. " Did it have to be spiders?" She growled, not impressed. Thorin, had the same thought, he would rather deal with orcs then these nasty creatures. The dwarf yanked her to her feet.

The didn't make it much further when more spiders descended from the trees. A spider leaped on to Bombur knocking him to the ground, trying to bit his face off with its fangs.

" Grab the legs!" Oin yelled, as others rushed in and each grabbed a leg.

" Pull!"

The dwarves pulled with all their might, each letting out a groan. " Pull!" and with one last tug the legs tore from the rest of the spiders body and it collapsed onto Bombur, making him grunt from the heavy creatures weight.

" Come on, keep up!" Dwalin shouted while running through the forest.

" We're clear!" Thorin pressed, when he darted around to find another spider, hissing at them. He held his sword tightly ready to attack when something running through the treetops caught his attention. A tall blonde elf had quickly descended down the spiders webbing, with others of his kin right behind him, leaping from the branches to interfere with this fight as he killed a few more spiders in his path. The dwarves quickly raised their weapons to attack the elves when arrows were aimed at them from all angles and Thorin stopped mid swing, when an arrow was pointed at his head.

" Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blonde elf snapped. The dwarves didn't even bother to attempt to try anything, knowing the elves would have their arrows embedded into their skulls before they could even blink.

" Help!" Freya screamed. The dwarves all turned around at the sound of the woman's cry. She was pinned on the ground, with the spider towering over her trying to snatch the sword out of her hands with its pinchers.

" Freya!" Fili shouted. The elves paid no attention to the yells and screams from the dwarves and the woman.

The spider yanked the woman to her feet, and with one harsh fling from one side to the other her sword went flying, crashing into a tree and coming to a rest at the base. The spider then knocked her back to the ground.

" Don't let it hurt her!" Ori, yelled, when the elves wouldn't allow the dwarves to move to help the woman. The spider was about to leap onto the woman making her scream, having nothing to use to defend herself with an arrow came through the air, piercing the spider and it fell dead on top of her, making her grunt.

She struggled under the heavy vial creature that was crushing her, when it was lifted off of her causing her to gasp for air. She panted and rolled out from under it, scrabbling to her feet, when she was yanked by her clothing by the blonde elf and brought over to the others.

" Are you alright?" Thorin asked her, with concern in his eyes. The woman looked at herself in disgust, she was covered in spider guts, sticky webbing in her hair and clothing and she smelt like death.

" I-I'm fine." She answered quietly, when the blonde elf stopped in front of the two of them, looking at the woman in particular that was with them. She wasn't a dwarf, and he found her quite striking even under all the nasty guts from the vial creatures. The prince noticed and suddenly felt the urge to poke the elf's eyes out with his arrow.

" Help!" Kili yelled a spider had him by his boot, dragging him away from his sword. Kili struggled, kicking the spider with his free foot in the face, when a she elf leaped from the trees and began eliminating the threats. " Throw me a dagger!" He yelled, when another spider was approaching him. " Quick!"

" If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, You're mistaken!" The red headed she elf spat as she killed the spider she was fighting and then quickly through the dagger at the spider about to attack kili, and the creature fell to the ground with the elven dagger resting in one of it's many eyes. Kili looked at her shocked and quite moved by this elf and her skills.

" Search them." The blonde one ordered the others. The elves begin searching the dwarves and the hobbit, taking any weapons they carried on their person.

" Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin snarled at the elf. He ignored the dwarf and opened the picture frame to reveal two pictures.

" Who is this? Your brother?"

" That is my wife!" Gloin stated.

" And what is this horrid creature?" The elf questioned, looking at the second photo. " A goblin mutant?" he said, with disgust. Gloin glared at the elf, and wanted to rip his head off, for making fun of his family.

" That's my wee lad, Gimli!" The elf raised his eyebrow at such a ridiculous name and went to speak with the she elf and they spoke in elvish. An elf with long dark brown hair took the woman's sword that she had been given by wizard. The blonde elf came back over to others when one of his guards called him by his name to show him what he had just found.

Legolas took the blade in both his hands, admiring the make and knew exactly what it was as he spoke in elvish and he turned to look at Thorin. " Where did you get this?"

" It was given to me." Thorin replied, truthfully. The elf gave him a sly look and found this response strange and pointed the sword directly at the princes throat, causing the woman and few of the dwarves to gasp.

" Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas growled and he suddenly shouted in elvish. The elves started binding the dwarves wrist and dragging them off to wherever.

" Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur whispered as he was being pulled away. Thorin and Freya suddenly darted their eyes, noticing their burglar was nowhere to be seen.

" Bilbo?" Freya whispered, quietly wondering where her cousin was and she was next to have her wrist tied with elvish rope, praying nothing had happened to him. The company was led through the forest, across a bridge that laid before the entrance of the kingdom of Mirkwood.

The elves escorted them in and took them through the great halls of the elven kingdom. Freya looked around at the beauty of this home, no words could describe it. It was made entirely from the forest, trees weaved in ways you didn't think possible, that still allowed light to shine through during the day and night. The sound of the waterfalls and how peaceful the birdsongs that echoed throughout the home of the elves.

The guards led the dwarves to a bunch of cells that lined on both sides of one of the waterfalls. They began shoving the dwarves into the cells, who still put up a fight. " This is not the end of it!" Dwalin uttered as he got shoved into his cell. " Do you hear me?!"

" Hey, let us out of here!" Gloin ordered through the bars of his cell.

" Get off me!" Nori yelled, as the elf pushed him into his cell and locked it. An elf dragged the woman towards an empty cell and opened the door when the blonde elf ordered something in elvish. Thorin was being taken up another path, suddenly stopped and looked at the elf and then the woman.

" Take her up there as well." Legolas commanded the guard nodded and pulled the woman up the path that Thorin was being taken.

" Where are you taking them!" Fili shouted, but none answered as the dwarf prince and the hobbit disappeared from their sight.


	27. Chapter 27

The two of them were pushed up the steps. Thorin was cursing under his breath and struggling any way possible with this elf, while the woman remained calm and didn't bother to try and fight an elf. They were brought to another set of steps and as the walked up the last step they came to a throne room, with an elf sitting in a chair.

The elf stood up and walked gracefully down the steps from his throne and walked to the middle of the platform. He was quite beautiful, as were all elves. His guards cut the ropes that were tied around their wrist. The elf's pulled the woman to the side, while there King questioned the dwarf. Freya rubbed her wrist, trying to get the feeling to come back and glanced at the elf.

" Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon." The king stated, Thorin was a bit surprise this knowledge had reached his ears. " I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk." The elf pressed as he came around Thorin to look at him face to face. Freya watched as the two of them glared at each other.

" You have found a way in." The king guessed. Thorin still didn't say anything and his silence had only proved the elf that he was right. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule." He continued as he wandered back towards his throne, still looking the prince." The King's Jewel: The Arkenstone." The dwarf stared at the ground, knowing the elf was right, but still wouldn't admit to it. " It is precious to you beyond measure." Thorin looked at the woman and then slowly back at the blonde elf. " I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I, too, desire. White gems of pure starlight." The prince knew exactly what the elf was talking about. " I offer you my help."

Thorin chuckles. " I am listening.

" I will let you go. If you but return what is mine." The elf offered. Thorin turned and walked.

" A favor for a favor." Thorin grumbled as he smirked, still not looking at the elf and lets out a sigh.

" You have my word. One king to another."

" I would not trust Thranduil. The great King. To honor his word. Should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin snarled and the elf looked infuriated. " You, who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends." Thorin continued as he marched towards Thranduil. " We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us." Thorin snapped and uttered something in dwarvish and Thranduil came right up in his face.

" Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know it's wrath and ruin." Thranduil growled when his face distorted, making the woman gasp. " I have faced the great serpents of the North!" Thorin continued to glare at the king. " I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him. " Thorin looked at Thranduil, feeling infuriated. " I am curious to know what the woman that is travelling with a bunch of dwarves, thinks of this offer." Thranduil pressed, looking at the hobbit and then back to the dwarf with a smirk.

" She'll never agree to anything you say!" Thorin snapped, annoyed he would even dare bring the woman into this. Freya had to think for a second, would she make a deal with this elf, in exchange for there freedom? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life stuck in Mirkwood.

" Are you sure about that?" Thranduil stated, looking at the woman and with a wave of his hand two guards grabbed Thorin by both his arms. " Stay here if you will and rot." The king snapped.

" Thranduil, don't you dare hurt her!" Thorin yelled, struggling against the two elf guards.

" Be gone with him. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait." Freya watched as the prince was being dragged back to the cells and she was left with the elf king.

" You'll have to forgive Thorin, sometimes his anger gets the best of him." The woman suddenly spoke.

" Yes, though he seems quite protective of you. Very odd to see a dwarf show any sign of compassion to another that's not their kin. Their a greedy, selfish race." The elf stated, wanting to coax this woman to his side.

"Not all of them." Freya pressed. The king gave her a sly grin.

" You care about these dwarves, do you?"

" Yes, I care for them all, very much. I have been through a lot with these dwarves and I would die for them, as they would for me." The woman pressed. The elf smirked at her and remembered the way the dwarf prince had continuously looked at this young woman and tried another approach.

" Do you honestly think you can save the King under the mountain from the madness that's growing within him? Dwarves are incapable of love except for there love of gold. If you continue down this path with them, it will be your death." The king pressed.

" Well, if it's one thing I've learned in my time with these dwarves, is to never underestimate them." She snarled.

" I am sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. Can I offer you anything? Water, food, clean clothing?" As much as the woman wanted to be out of these clothes and this webbing that covered her from head to toe. Something told her these elves didn't accommodate anyone's needs unless they offered them something of the same value in return.

" You are very kind your highness, but I'm going to have to say no." The elf king was surprised the Halfling had declined, he was sure she wouldn't refuse. Footsteps were heard coming up the steps behind her. She turned around to see it was the blonde elf that had led the troupe when they were captured. She over heard an elf referring to him as 'Legolas' and he went and joined the kings side.

" You are right my son, she is defiantly not a dwarf." The elf king stated, standing there and the two of them couldn't figure out what she was. " What are you? And where do you come from?"

" I'm a hobbit, from the Shire."

" A hobbit? And do you have a name?"

Freya turned to the elven prince and that is when he noticed under the dry spider blood the fresh wound across her face that was still in its early healing stages. " Freya Brandybuck."

" Where did you get that" Legolas asked, pointing to her face. Her hand touched her wound, fear creeping into her as she thought about the beast that had given it to her. The elven king stepped toward the woman.

" That is the mark of the White Warg of Azog the Defiler." The king uttered. Freya felt a chill go through her as she heard the name. " And how is it, you survived this brutal attack. No one with a wound that deep would be alive right now."

All of this was not news to her. She knew she shouldn't even be standing here right now." Does it matter."

" Your scared. Scared the beast will come after you again and you should be. I can protect you. I can set you and your friends free, all I ask is that you convince your leader to return what is rightfully mine."

The hobbit glared at the king. " I am sorry, but the answer is still no." Freya stated. Thranduil face fell, knowing he lost his chance to convince her and felt there was no more reason to keep her in his presence.

" Very well then, rot here like the rest of them" The king waved his hand and two guards approached her on both sides and took her by the arms tightly and started dragging her back to where the others were held captive.


	28. Chapter 28

The two elves dragged the woman down the steps, harsher then they did, when they first brought her up with Thorin. Freya had to jump from step to step just to keep up with them. The dwarves had been waiting by the bars of their cells for the woman to return.

" There she is." one of the dwarves pointed out. Thorin moved over to his door to see and they walked right passed his cell and opened the one beside him and shoved the woman into it and she fell to the ground. She turned around to look behind her, and the elf shut her door and locked it and left.

" Freya. Are you alright lass?" Balin's voice called from his cell, which was two over from hers. She sat on the floor of her cell against the wall, beside the bars of her cell door.

" I'm fine." She answered, wrapping her arms around her knees. The prince could hear the doubt in her voice and whatever happened after he was taken away must have gotten to her. He was sure the Elf King would try to convince her of anything to persuade her to his side.

" Freya, don't believe whatever Thranduil said to you. He was just trying to use you to get to me" Thorin assured her. Still mad that the elf had even brought her into this.

" I know." She slumped back against the wall, wishing she could get out of here. Her cousin was still out there and she prayed he was alright, but as the thought consumed her about the possibility that he could be dead, she let out a soft cry, thinking nobody had heard it. Thorin's head perked up, hearing the muffled cry from the other side of wall.

" Freya. I know your worried about your cousin. But he'll be alright." Thorin stated, trying to comfort her.

" How do you know that?"

" Because I know how far you two have come, since leaving the Shire. I doubted you and your cousin at first; I didn't think you two had what it took to survive in the wild, but you two have proven yourselves and we wouldn't even be this far without you. Freya we are going to get out of here and we will find your cousin." Thorin promised her. Freya didn't say anything, but took comfort in his words and told herself that Bilbo would be alright.

The woman had closed her eyes, not aware she had passed out from her lack of her sleepless nights, since the attack of the White Warg. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard some of the dwarves shouting in defeat.

" I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn." Bofur grumbled.

" We're never going to reach the Mountain, are we?" Ori stated sadly, making the others sigh at there predicament they were in.

" Not stuck in here, you're not."

Freya's head peaked up as she heard the sound of her cousins voice. She got up from the back corner of her cell and ran over to the door.

" Bilbo!" Balin shouted, surprised like everyone else to see their burglar alive. Bilbo was at Thorin's cell door, getting worried when all the dwarves cheered excitedly that they would soon be out of here.

" Shh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo snapped quietly. He unlocked Thorin's cell and moved to his cousin's next.

" Bilbo!" Freya cried. Pulling him into a hug. He returned the embrace. Glad to know his little cousin was unharmed. They released and Bilbo continued to unlock the rest of the cells.

" Close the doors. It'll buy us more time." Thorin insisted and the others nodded in agreement. The dwarves gathered near a flight of stairs. " Up the stairs." Thorin insisted.

" You first Ori." Dwalin ordered when they were all stopped.

" Not that way. Down here. Follow me." Bilbo pressed, running down the stairs in the opposite direction. They looked at Thorin who nodded and the dwarves and the woman followed their burglar. Thorin followed last behind Freya, making sure no one was left behind. As they reach closer to the bottom they hear the sound of snoring and see two elves passed out at the table. " This way." Bilbo urged them to continue to follow him, when he saw it was clear. " Come on."

But as the dwarves realized where they were, they stood their hesitant to go any further. " I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili shrieked quietly and the others started to panick.

" You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur snapped.

" I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo hissed.

" Shh!"

The dwarves one by one walked passed the hobbit, giving him a stern look, hoping he knew what he was doing as they walked further into the cellars.

" This way. This way." Bilbo rushed them. They came to some empty barrows that were stacked neatly on top each other in rows. By now the elves had probably figured out the dwarves were no longer in their cells and they would be sending the guards after them.

" Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly." Dwalin suddenly came charging back towards Bilbo, wondering what gave him that idea. Freya and Thorin stood behind the hobbit.

" Are you mad? They'll find us." Dwalin, stated,

" No, no. They won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me." Bilbo pleaded to the dwarves, but when they wouldn't move he turned to the prince himself.

" Do as he says." Thorin ordered them.

" Move your big ginger head." Dwalin grumbled and the dwarves started climbing into the barrels. Freya stopped when she noticed only one was left available and their was still three of them. She turned and looked at Thorin, who realized too they had to figure something out quick.

" We'll both fit." Thorin insisted, not seeing any other choice. He climbed into the barrel and urged Freya to come in beside him. Bilbo started counting off, making sure all dwarves were accounted for. He looked worried when he didn't see his cousin anywhere until he looked down at Thorin's barrow to see her hiding their beside him.

"Everyone's in." Dori whispered, as the dwarves tucked their heads inside the barrow.

" What do we do now?" Bofur asked, sticking out his head with everyone else following pursuit.

" Hold your breath." Bilbo told them.

" Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked confused, when suddenly the floor board started tipping downwards, causing the barrows to roll down, making the woman and dwarves shriek as they went plop into the freezing water and the floor closed above them.


	29. Chapter 29

The dwarves managed to tip their barrels right side up, after they splashed in the water. Freya managed to spit out the water she nearly choked on from being submerged under the water. She could barely move as their bodies were pressed together, making them both feel slightly uncomfortable. But both knew that was the least of their worries. They had bigger problems just a head of them. Freya noticed her cousin was no where to be seen.

" Bilbo!" Freya yelled, and she glanced up at the ceiling that they had fallen from. The dwarves began to murmur amongst themselves.

" We should go! If we stay here, the elves will capture us and bring us right back. They must know we've escaped!" Dwalin pressed. The others were murmuring amongst each other in agreement. Freya shook her head at Dwalin.

" No. We can't leave without my cousin. We'd all be still in our cells if it wasn't for him coming back for us." Freya snapped.

" We don't have time, to wait upon the hobbit. If we don't leave now, we will never make it to the mountain." Dwalin growled at her. Freya turned to look at Thorin for help. Their lips were just inches from each other and the prince could feel the woman's breath on his face. Thorin looked at the others.

" We aren't leaving anywhere, until the hobbit is with us." Thorin ordered. And Freya felt relieved and mouthed a "thank you" to him. The others grumbled but did as their leader said. Not long and floor lowered and down came a startled Bilbo as he went plopped into the water.

" Bilbo!" Nori yelled as the hobbit came above the water and Nori grabbed him.

" Well done Master Baggins." Thorin applauded. Bilbo groans and waves his hand to get going.

" Go! Come on, let's go!" Thorin yelled. He released his hands from the rocks along the wall and allowing the current to take their barrels down the river. As the came around the corner light was seen up a head and coming to a waterfall. " Hold on!" Thorin shouted. Freya shrieked when Thorin and her went down the waterfall and were plunged under the water, through the rapids with the others closely behind them. The barrels floated swiftly down the raging river.

As the dwarves round a corner, a horn is heard. They look behind them to see a the prince and another elf, high on a ledge above the waterfall. The turned back around, the current rocking their barrels, making them hit against the rock wall that surrounded the river. They came around a corner to see a guard post built high above the river.

The elves hadn't noticed the barrels until the elvish horn was blown alerting them to their prisoners trying to escape. One of the guards makes hast over to a lever and pulls it, causing a heavy metal gate to close, blocking the dwarves in the barrels to go any further. " No!" Thorin growled, trying to open the gate, but it wouldn't budge.

The dwarves, in the barrels knocked into each other, unable to go any further. The elven guards drew their weapons when an all too familiar sound approaching the wall. " What out! There's orcs!" Bofur shouted as dozens of orcs started swarming the guard post, killing the elves. The orcs growled, falling into the water and launching themselves at the dwarves in the barrels. More came from a different part of the forest.

A giant orc yelled an order to his pack in his language. Thorin turned around to see the commotion going on above the bridge. The dwarves had no weapons to defend themselves. " Get under the bridge!" Thorin yelled. An orc had launched itself into the water and climbed onto Nori's barrel about to plunge it's weapon into him, when Bilbo reached up and stabbed the creature in the neck with his sword 'Sting'. Dwalin knocked out an orc with his elbow.

The youngest heir was the only one to noticed the leaver for the gate was unattended. He lifted himself out of his barrel and climbed onto the edge of Dwalin and jumped onto the guard post. An orc swing his blade at Kili, who ducked just in time and then slammed his fist into the orcs face.

Dwalin tossed Kili an orc weapon to fight off the orcs that were coming at him. He sliced an orc and kicked it in the chest, knocking it into the water with the others. He made his way over to the leaver, as more orcs came, trying to stop him from freeing the others behind the gate. Kili was fighting an orc as another approached him from behind. But Fili through his weapon, killing the creature as Kili sliced off the head of the orc. He ran over to the leaver about to pull when an arrow came through the air, into his leg, causing him stop.

The young dwarf let out a gasp at the sudden pain he felt, leaning a hand on the leaver." Kili!" Fili cried out for his brother. Kili groaned, trying to pull the leaver but he fell on his back, clutching the side of his leg.

" Kili." Thorin whispered. Suddenly the elves from earlier, including the elf prince and the she-elf that had captured the company in the forest, had made their way to the guard post and began fighting the orcs. The gate all of a sudden started opening and the current pushed the barrels down another waterfall, submerging them under the water.

The floated down stream with the pack orcs now charging after them on either side of the river. The dwarves try to steer their barrels but the river is running to wild as they are continuously plunged under the water, barely having enough time to catch their breath the next time they are pushed under the rapid currents.

As the come to a narrow part of the river, orcs on either side begin shooting arrows at them. " Freya duck!" Thorin shouted as an orc spear hurtled right at them, embedding in their barrel. Freya saw in the inside of the barrel the sharp end had gone right through the wood. Thorin yanked it out and threw it with great force at an approaching orc, and killing it.

An orc jumps from an overhanging tree branch towards Balin, but Thorin throws his sword and pins the orc to the tree; as the orc drops its weapon, Thorin catches it while him and Freya float beneath him, and he throws it back to Dwalin, who tosses it to Nori and he throws it to Fili, who kills an orc with it.

Another orc leaps from the rocks, onto Dwalin's barrel, only for Dwalin to head butt it off and steal it's axe. The dwarves see a low hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them, with several orcs occupying it.

" Cut the log!" Thorin shouted, as he hacked into the log with the axe he had gotten from an orc. And Dwalin managed to hack through the rest of the log to send it into the river, along with the orcs that were on it. Freya had lost track of her cousin as the currents only got stronger.

" Bombur!" Dwalin yelled, throwing his axe to the dwarf to kill the orc that climbed onto his barrel. The orcs pointy end catches onto Bombur's barrel and catapults it through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolls and tramples dozens of orcs in it's tracks. The barrel flips through the air to the other side of the river, where it tramples more orcs. Eventually, the barrel comes to a stop, and orcs surround it; however, Bombur kicks out the bottoe, then sticks his arms holding axes through the sides. He then starts spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. Bombur, runs towards the river, tossing his axes to Dwalin and Nori, and then gracefully jumps into an empty barrel.

Meanwhile, the elves, Legolas and the she-elf had caught up to the dwarves and orcs, and they begin fighting the orcs. The elf prince leaps over the river and lands with a foot on the heads of Dwalin, and Dori, from this vantage point, he shoots orcs on either riverbanks. He aims carefully, and manages to skewer tow orcs through the head with one arrow.

Legolas jumped onto the riverbank, landing on an orc and sliding on it down a path, with more coming towards him. He knocked an orc over and kicked another into the river right at Freya's and Thorin's barrel, nearly knocking them both out of it. The woman shrieked when the orc hit them. Thorin glared at the elven prince as he jumped onto the dwarves head, using them to get to the other side of the river.

He knocks one over and begins fighting another one. While he is preoccupied fighting the orc, another one runs up behind him and raises it's sword to kill him; Thorin, throws his sword and kills the orc behind Legolas. The prince shoots a few more arrows killing orcs, when he and Thorin look at each other with some sort of understanding and he stops pursuing them as the dwarves and the cousins continued floating down the river with the orc pack trying to catch up to them.


	30. Chapter 30

The barrels continued down the rapid river and eventually the orcs had fallen behind. As they got further down the river the water had calmed down and their means of speed had ended. The dwarves began to paddle the rest of the way towards an area with chunks of rocks, above the river. " Anything behind us?" Thorin shouted, to the few dwarves that wer furthest behind.

" Not that I can see." Balin informed. The dwarves continued to paddle to shore. Bofur, poked his head out of his barrel, spitting out a mouthful of water looking around and noticed they were the only ones in the area.

" I thnk we've outrun the orcs."

" Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin stated, as he and Freya neared the rocks with the others.

" Bombur's half drowned." Dwalin shouted from behind them.

" Make for the shore!" The prince ordered. They paddled faster and started empting themselves out of the barrels and climbing onto the rocks. Thorin climbed out of the barrel first and helped the woman out of it. Freya looked around for her cousin. The woman could feel her heart racing when she didn't see Bilbo among the floating barrels filled with dwarves, that were still waiting to climb onto the rocks and she feared he might of drowned.

" Freya?"

The hobbit turned around, and relief spread on her face to see Bilbo standing behind her. She ran over to him and hugged him. " Bilbo. I thought something might have happened to you." Freya admitted, letting Bilbo go.

" Your not going to get rid of me that easily little cousin. " Bilbo chuckled. The two of them laughed. Kili had fallen on the rocks, clutching his leg that had recieved an arrow earlier when they were stuck at the guardpost. Freya looked to her side to see the young dwarf in pain and she walked over to him with concern. Kili looked up when he suddenly saw her standing in front of him.

" I'm fine. It's nothing." Kili muttered. She didn't believe it for one second. She was soon joined by Fili who saw the distress his younger brother was in and ripped off a piece of clothing to stop the bleeding.

" On your feet." Thorin urged, walking passed his two nephews and the woman.

" Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili insisted, not moving until his brother was fine.

" There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving." Thorin pressed. Freya looking at the leader oddly. He didn't show any concern for his young nephew that had been hurt badly.

" To where?" Balin questioned, walking over with Bilbo by his side to Thorin and Freya.

" To the mountain. We're so close." Bilbo stated, not realizing it was a little more complicated then that.

" A Lake lies between us and that Mountain." Freya pointed out. "We have no way to cross it." the woman insisted, pointing to the body of water that laid before them. The barrels wouldn't do them any good. The orcs would surely catch up to them, and kill them before they even made it to Lake-Town.

" So, then we go around." Bilbo insisted, looking at his cousin and Balin.

" The orcs will run us down, as sure as day light." Dwalin stated. " We've no weapons to defend ourselves." The dwarf added, looking to his king, wanting to know what he thought was best for them. Thorin walked a few paces until he was in the middle of the company.

" Bind his leg, quickly. You all have two minutes."

The two hobbit's were talking with Thorin and Balin, while the other dwarves, emptied the water that filled their boots, unaware that they were no longer along. Ori was the first to suddenly feel the presence of somebody else, and he slowly looked up from what he was doing, making the others notice the youngest dwarf's hesitation and they all looked to see a tall figure standing on top of the rocks, with a bow an arrow aimed at them.

Dwalin jumped in front of Ori, wielding a stick as his weapon, when the stranger released the arrow, embedding only partly through the stick, surprising the dwarf. Kili stood up to throw a rock at him, only for the human to be just as fast and shoot a second arrow, hitting the rock, knocking it into the water. He pulled out another arrow, aiming it at the defenseless dwarves.

" Do it again. And you're dead." The man spoke. Each of the company looked at this man with different expressions. Some were angry, flustered, even a little frightened. Freya and Bilbo stood beside the prince, not taking their eyes off this new challenge that now was in front of them.

" Excuse me. But, um, you're from Lake-Town, if I'm not mistaken." Balin spoke up, making the man turn his arrow on him. The dwarf approached slowly with his hands up, showing he was weaponless. " That barge over there...It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man slowly lowered his weapon, wondering why dwarves were in these parts. The dwarves had moved all the barrels over to the dock. where the bargeman began loading them up.

" What makes you think I would help you?" The man questioned, while loading the last few barrels.

" Those boots have seen better days." Balin pointed out, taking note of the wear and tare on them. The man glanced at his footwear, knowing it to be true. " As has that coat. Uh, no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed." He added, with a chuckle. " How many bairns?"

" A boy and two girls."

" And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty." The dwarf stated, with a grin, only to have the man sigh and turn to them with sadness.

" Aye. She was." Balin was no longer grinning. He felt terrible for opening up old pain, this man had buried deep down.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Balin began, trying to apologize when his brother had finally had enough of this heartfelt conversation.

" Oh, come on, come on. Enough of the niceties." Dwalin grumbled, getting impatient, making the man glance up at the dwarf that had interrupted the other dwarf.

" What's your hurry?" The bargeman snarled, no longer feeling friendly.

" What's it to you?" Dwalin snapped back. Freya, narrowed her eyes at the fearless warrior. This man might be their only chance to escape from the orc pack that would reach them soon and Dwalin wasn't helping them one bit with his rudeness towards this man.

" I would like to know who you are, and what you are doing in these lands." The bargeman demanded, walking across his barge over to where Balin was standing.

" We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains. Journeying to see out kin in the Iron Hills." Balin stated, smiling to the man, only to receive a suspicious look if this was indeed their true destination. The bargeman glanced up, looking at the other dwarves, until he caught sight of the two smaller folk that looked nothing like dwarves and wondered what they were doing with these dwarves and what they were.

" Simple merchants, you say?"

" We need food...Supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin suddenly spoke up, Having been quiet until the older dwarf, would be able to convince this man to allow them to come on with him., but felt he had to step in when the man started getting suspicious of their travels.

The man started scrapping at one of the barrels with his fingers at the damages that had been done to it and many of the others and knew exactly what caused it. " I know where these barrels came from."

" What of it?" Thorin growled.

" I don't know what business you had with the elves. But I don't think it ended well. " The bargeman stated, beginning to untie the ropes that held the barge at the dock. The older dwarf struggled to find the right words to convince this man to let them on, before he disappeared. " No one enters Lake-Town, but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil. " he pressed, tossing the rope at Balin.

Balin looked at Thorin. " Offer him more." Thorin whispered. The man noticed their tension and carried his weapon to the front of the boat.

" I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Freya called out, making the man look in her direction as well as the others. She knew these dwarves had a flair for betting on things and she saw it as their only option left to try.

" Aye. But for that. You would need a smuggler." The bargeman stated, when he turned to his side to find the white bearded dwarf at his side.

" For which we would pay double." Balin urged. The man continued to eyed them all suspiciously, but decided to not press any further and he knew he could use the money and he allowed them to join him on his barge and they began floating down the lake.


	31. Chapter 31

It was a quiet, cold journey across the lake. The dwarves sat away at the front of the boat, away from their kind savior. They did not fully trust this man to keep his word and didn't bother to find out what his name was. Freya was the only one, who had approached the man to thank him for allowing her and the others to travel with him and she now knew him as Bard. Thorin would often glance over at her, seeing her smile as she continued to talk to Bard, which was probably why he didn't hear Dwalins annoyed voice calling his name for the fifth time.

" Thorin!" Dwalin hissed, snapping the dwarf out of his gaze. Balin chuckled to himself, noticing the princes distractions. Thorin quickly turned to Dwalin, who had his eyebrow cocked at him, wondering why their leader was acting so strange these last few weeks. "What is going on with you laddie?" Dwalin questioned.

" Nothing." Thorin grumbled and he walked away from the others towards the man and the woman. Dwalin turned to his brother, seeing him still smirking to himself.

" What's so funny, brother?"

" I think Thorin, likes our young miss Freya." Balin stated, watching as the prince approached Bard and Freya. Dwalin turned to look at the leader and the hobbit and could not see what his brother obviously saw.

" Freya." Thorin said as he nudged his head in the direction of where the others were, for her to join them. She smiled to Bard and walked over to Thorin.

" What's wrong?" Freya asked, seeing the glaring look he had on, as he looked at Bard.

" I think you should stay over here with the rest of us. We cannot trust him." Thorin said, sternly and she smirked, not seeing how this man was a threat to them.

" Thorin, I think if he wanted to kill us, he would have done so. " The hobbit insisted as she walked passed him over to her cousin, who was starring off across the lake, that was covered in a layer of mist. Bard continued to stir the boat through the haze, when Bofur saw approaching tall rock formations.

" Watch out!" The bargeman weaved through them no problem. The prince glared at Bard.

" What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin growled at the man.

" I was born and bred on these waters, master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard snapped back and two of them continued to glare at each other in distrust.

" Oh, i've had enough of this lippy lakeman." Dwalin bickered. I say we throw him over the side and be done with it." Freya shook her head at this nonsense and rolled her eyes.

" Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." Freya snapped in Dwalin's direction.

" How do you know?" Bofur questioned.

" Ah, I asked him." She stated firmly. Making the prince smirk, as she argued with Dwalin.

" I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin grumbled. The woman gave up, not wanting to argue with the fearless dwarf anymore.

" We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him." Balin stated, who was sitting at a crate, counting the coins that everyone had chipped in to pay this bargeman for getting them across the lake and to supply them with weapons, food, and any other provisions they may need to get them to their destination. " Come on now, lads. Turn out your pockets." The dwarves grumbled, but began searching their pockets for any money they had and gave it to Balin.

Freya and Bilbo felt bad for not being able to help with the cost, but Thorin assured them, they were fine. " How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin questioned in a low voice.

" We don't" Thorin admitted as he eyed the man and then turned around when Balin spoke.

" There's, um, just a wee problem." The older dwarf stated, as he counted to make sure he hadn't made a mistake the first time. " We're ten coins short." Thorin sighed before turning to one dwarf in particular.

" Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have."

" Don't look at me." Gloin snapped, when everyone's eyes turned to him. " I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" The dwarf complained only to notice the others were standing and admiring a sight that was coming into view, they were so close; the Mountain was right there in front of them." Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." The red bearded dwarf said, handing Balin a sack full of coins. Bilbo suddenly cleared his throat, seeing Bard quickly approaching them.

" The money, quick. Give it to me." Bard ordered.

" We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before." Thorin barked.

" If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard pressed and the dwarves turned around to see docks coming into view, just outside the city. Thorin nodded to Balin to give the man their money and they began climbing into the barrels to hid before they are seen by the guards. Freya was about to climb into a barrel, only to see it was occupied by one of the dwarves, she frantically searched for an empty barrel that wasn't being occupied or at least find the one her cousin was in, they were both small and wouldn't be as squished like she was with the dwarf prince.

"Hurry up!" Bard hissed at her, when the barge was only inches from the dock he was approaching. She didn't know what to do. Thorin peeked his head out to see the woman was still trying to find a place to hid.

" Freya." Thorin whispered, waving his arm at her to get over to his barrel. She groaned and threw up her hands, knowing she had no more time. The barge had hit the deck, when the young woman dashed over to the barrel, causing the hobbit to fall on her stomach, against the wooden planks. She looked behind her to see the guards hadn't noticed her yet, but Bard had seen her lying there and was cursing under his breath for her to find somewhere to hide quickly.

The hobbit slowly stood up, watching the guards, her hand searching for the top of the barrel. " Get in here." Thorin quickly said, yanking her in, when he saw her hand, and she let out a soft shriek, when she fell in, causing the guard, Bard was talking to, to look in the direction of the barge, wondering where the sudden sound came from.

Freya was panting, her face was pressed against Thorin's firm chest, trying to slow her breathing from nearly being seen. " What's he doing?" Dwalin questioned, in a whisper for only those around to here.

" He's talking to someone." Bilbo answered, peering through a hole in his barrel that looked in the view of where the man was. " He's pointing right at us." Bilbo informed, moving from the hole before he was seen, only to peek through it again. " Now they're shaking hands."

" What?!" Thorin snarled.

"The villain." Dwalin snapped. " He's selling us out." Suddenly their is a sound of rattling chains and heavy footsteps coming onto the barge. Freya buried herself into Thorin when they came closer.

" Shh." Thorin murmured at her, when they were all suddenly hit with dozens of cold, slimy fish until they were completely buried in them. When the barge began moving once again, the young woman cringed at the smell and feel of the fish against her.

" Gross." She groaned


	32. Chapter 32

The barge now had barrels full of fish, completely hiding the dwarves from being seen. Each barrel began murmuring their disgust at the stench they breathed in. The woman continued to hold her breath, only inhaling when she needed to. One particular dwarf bellowed the loudest, forcing Bard to slam the heel of his boat against the barrel. " Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard hissed, hinting at them to be quiet, if they wished to get into town unseen.

" Halt!" A man shouted. " Good inspection! Papers, please!" The barge came to a slow stop just before the gate, and an older man came out carrying a lantern with him. " Oh it's you, Bard."

" Morning Percy." Bard said, greeting the man.

" Anything to declare?" Percy asked

" Nothing, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home." Bard stated, handing his paper to Percy.

" You and me both." Percy agreed, heading into his office to stamp the bargeman's paper. " There we are. All in order." Percy cheered, when suddenly someone from behind him snatched the paper from Percy.

" Not...so fast." Another man spoke. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm." The man read the paper out loud. " Only...they're not empty are they, Bard?" The rude man stated, tossing the paper behind him and stepping onto his barge. " If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman." He snarled.

" That's none of your business." Bard stated.

" Wrong. It's the master's business, which makes it my business." The other man pressed.

" Oh, come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard snapped

" These fish are illegal. " Alfrid stated, walking back onto the docks and throwing the fish he had in his hand from earlier, into the water. " Empty the barrels over the side." He ordered.

" You heard him. In the canal. Come on. Get a move on." A guard ordered his men. The dwarves heard the stomping of boots coming onto the barge and started moving the barrels towards the edge. Freya, heard deep voices around their barrel and she let out a sudden shriek when their barrel began to shift from the men trying to tip it over. Thorin braced himself against the wood of the barrel with his weight to keep them from tipping the both of them right over, while Bard tried to reason with them.

" Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce."

" That's not my problem." Alfrid replied coldly.

" And when the people hear the master is dumping fish back in the lake..When the rioting starts..Will it be your problem then?" Bard growled, making the greedy man rethink about his order.

" Stop." The guards let out a grunt as they let go of the barrels and got off the barge. Freya let out a sigh, thankful that Bard was able to convince this horrible man to not dump their barrels. " Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it wont last. " Alfrid snarled at him.

" Raise the gate!" Percy shouted.

" The master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember: we know where you live." Alfrid threatened, as the barge floated passed him, through the gates.

" It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard uttered back. The barge continued through Lake-town. The dwarves felt the barge come to a stop. Bard through some rope to a dock keeper to tie his barge and Bard began to kick over some of the barrels, until a few of them began to pop their heads through the fish.

" Get your hands off me." Dwalin growled, and the bargeman backed off. Freya managed to push her way through the fish, gasping for fresh air, with Thorin popping his head out of the fish as well. The dwarf prince lifted himself out of the barrel and pulled the woman out of the barrel. A man was staring at all the dwarves that Bard had smuggled on his barge.

" You didn't see them. They were never here." Bard pressed, placing two coins in the mans hand. The fish you can have for nothing." The bargeman added. The dwarves and the two cousins had climbed onto the dock and waited for Bard to continue to lead the way. " Follow me."

The dwarves began to follow the man down the docks. The two cousins looked around, haven't seen this world before. "What is this place?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." Thorin stated, taking lead in front of the others behind Bard.

"Keep your heads down, and follow me." Bard pressed, urging the dwarves and cousins to move quickly without drawing too much attention. A few of the towns people had seen them, but continued on with their work.

"Halt!" A guard shouted, causing the dwarves to turn in the direction of the armed man, with more guards showing up.

"Come on move."Thorin ordered, and the bargeman looked at them in surprise, as the dwarves and the two hobbits took off through the market, to avoid being captured.

"In the name of the Master of Lake-town, I say halt! Stop them!" The guard shouted once again, waving his men over to try and stop them from the other side. Thorin abruptly stopped when he saw the two guards in front of him.

"Get back!" Thorin yelled, causing the dwarves to run into each other. Freya jumped out of the way, pulling her cousin to the side and behind some crates. The dwarves search frantically for anything the can use as a weapon to knockout the guards. The woman grabbed some rope and tossed the other end to Fili and they tripped one of guards and he landed in a pile of baskets. Soon the dwarves had knocked out all the guards and drugged them behind crates and hid when they heard another authoritative gruff voice. The people of Lake-town, went back to what they were doing, before the dwarves had come and the man found their behavior odd.

"What's going on here?" The man asked. Stay where you are. Nobody leaves." Freya saw Bard leave from his hiding spot and began talking with the man. The dwarves remained hidden, holding their various weapons encase the bargeman failed to keep his word, but the guards didn't stick around for long. Whatever Bard said to them, caused them to leave. The prince and the others saw the coast was clear and one by one followed Bard. They continued through the market, making sure they weren't being followed, as the bargeman led the dwarves to his home.

"Da!" A young boy says running towards them. "Our house it's being watched." Bard stood there trying to think of how he was going to get these dwarves and the two hobbits into his home unseen.


	33. Chapter 33

The bargeman had finally figured out a way to smuggle the company into his home unseen but they weren't going to like it. He peeked around the corner of one of the shops with his son and sure enough he spotted every entrance to his home being watched by towns people by order of the Master, except for one. The dwarves were murmuring amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do, if the bargeman didn't have a plan to get them into his home to get provisions. They couldn't afford to be captured again, Durin's Day was only a few days away.

" There is only one entrance, that's not being guarded." Bard stated, interrupting the companies thoughts.

" Which is where?" Dwalin growled at the man and Freya nudged him and shook her head at him to stop being rude to this man and he grumbled under his breath. The bargeman pointed to a back entrance of his house.

" I can get you closer, but you'll have to go in the water to get to the entrance." Bard pointed out. The cousins shared a look, not liking this plan already.

" Your joking right?" Nori complained.

" It's the only way." Bard pressed. The dwarves sighed, but they didn't see what other option they had. They followed the man to one of the docks, that was a short distance from his house. " Wait till you hear three knocks to come out." Bard added before disappearing with his son. It wasn't long before the company heard three distinctive knocks. Dwalin went first into the water and popped his head out of their toilet, not impressed.

" If you speak of this to anyone, ill rip your arms off." Dwalin threatened, as he wrenched the lid up. Freya rolled her eyes, as they all heard Dwalin on the other side. The boy offered to help the dwarf out, but his hand was quickly knocked out of the way. " Get off.

" Up there." Bain pointed, and Dwalin marched passed him and up the steps. Bilbo was the next to get wet and struggled to climb out of the toilet and Bain pulled him out by his clothing and he went up the stairs next. The rest of the dwarves one by one went in and climbed out of the toilet, leaving only Freya and Thorin left. Thorin insisted that he go last, so he could keep watch encase they were spotted. Freya took a deep breath and submerged herself under the freezing lake water and was pulled out by Bain when she appeared on the other side. She could see her own breath in front of her as she walked up the steps, half frozen.

" Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet." A young girl asked, watching all the dwarves that were now gathering in the main room.

" Will they bring us luck?" an even younger girl asked. Bard went and gathered dry clothing for the dwarves and the two cousins to wear to keep them warm and got a fire going.

" They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." Bard little girl carried some blankets and passed them out to the dwarves.

" Thank you, very much." Freya said, as she took a blanket and wrapped herself in it, while she sat in front of the fire shivering with the others. One one dwarf hadn't join them, instead he was staring at something outside the window. The woman got up from her spot with her cousin, holding her hot tea and walked over.

" A Dwarvish windlance." Thorin whispered.

" You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo pointed out. Thorin glanced beside him to see the two hobbits had joined his side.

" He has." Balin stated, joining the group and the cousin waited patiently for Balin to explain the story behind this weapon. " The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand. "

" Had the aim of men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin stated, as the two dwarves remembered that tragic day like it was only yesterday. Freya looked down at the ground, unable to imagine what that day must have felt like for those that lived through it.

" You speak as if you were there." Bard pressed, coming up behind them.

" All dwarves know the tale." Thorin stated.

" Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain growled, when Dwalin came chuckling behind them at this nonsense.

" That's a fairy story, lad. Nothin' more." Freya noticed how angry Bard looked, when Dwalin had said this and she wondered how true this was. Thorin walked in between them till he was only a few steps away from the man.

" You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin questioned, not wanting to waste anymore time, when the mountain was right there.

" Wait here." The bargeman left to get the weapons he promised to these dwarves. Freya and Bilbo went to sit back in front of the fire to get warm, while Thorin, Fili, Kili and Balin were discussing things. The two hobbit's turned when they heard heavy footsteps coming back up the stairs. He carried in a wrapped package and placed it on the table and the dwarves gathered around to check out the weapons to make sure they were to their liking.

The dwarves began to murmur when they saw they weapons were not what they were expecting. " What is this?" Thorin snarled, expecting at least a sword or an axe.

" Pike Hook. Made from an old Harpoon." Bard answered. Freya and Bilbo had left the weapon's for the dwarves to decided if they were what they want, since it was their money that paid for them to get them.

" And this?" Kili asked, looking at confused.

" A Crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a Smithy's Hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better then none."

" We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin stated, infuriated.

" It's a joke!" Bofur added and the dwarves began to murmur their agreements tossing the weapons back into a pile on the table.

" You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard pressed. Thorin and Dwalin shared a look, knowing what they had to do next. They would have to break into the armory if they wanted better weapons, but it would be risky.

" Thorin... Why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less. So have you. I say we leave now" Balin ordered.

" You're not going anywhere." Bard hissed.

" What did you say?" Dwalin snarled at him.

" There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till night fall." The dwarves slumped back in their spots, and let out sighs. Freya shook her head, the bargeman was just trying to help them out, and willing to give them his own weapons, he had built himself, and the dwarves were treating him badly. Bard had gone outside. Thorin demanded the others to follow him over to the corner of the house away from the boy and instructed everyone to be ready to leave by nightfall to break into the armory, to get proper weapons.


	34. Chapter 34

Nightfall had come. Bard hadn't return since he had taken off so suddenly. Bain tried to convince the dwarves to stay until his father returned but they had wasted enough time, they needed weapons now. The dwarves shoved passed the young boy with no problem and left with the two hobbits.

The company made their way carefully through the market of Lake-town towards the armory and they were hiding behind some crates. " Can you see anything?" Bilbo whispered and the dwarves saw two guards on the other side of the docks, doing their rounds.

" Shh! Keep it down." Oin hissed at the others.

" As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain." Thorin urged, silencing all the whispers of complaints from the company and making them to get down to business. " Go, go, go." Nori was the first to go, he got a running start and climbed onto the dwarves that had made themselves a pyramid to the open window. The next dwarf went and then the next, then Bilbo and Freya and Thorin was the last after his youngest nephew. They were inside the armory, collecting as many weapons as they could pile on Kili. Freya went to add a sword on the others that Kili was carrying when she noticed his limp.

" Are you okay?" The hobbit asked, he had become quite pale, since they escaped from the orcs that attacked ambushed them in Mirkwood.

" I'm fine it's nothing." Kili growled at her and moved to his uncle next, who saw him struggling and looked at with concern.

" I'm fine, really. Let's just get out of here." Kili insisted, getting frustrated with everyone worrying about him. Thorin added his weapons on top. Kili went to move to the stairs when he collapsed and fell down the stairs and the weapons clanged together.

They heard the shouting of guards coming. " Run!" Dori yelled, but the dwarves out side didn't make it very far when they had spears being pointed right at them. The dwarves and the two hobbits in the armory grabbed the weapons off the wall ready to fight only to have several guards point spears at them too. One guard had Kili with a dagger at his throat and the youngest nephew looked up at his uncle sadly and guilty.

The guards drag the company out of the armory and push them down the streets of Lake-Town to the home of the master. A few of the dwarves tried to fight the guards along the way only to be grabbed by their clothing. The two hobbits didn't bother to attempt to fight and followed willingly.

"Move on!" A guard shouted. It's beginning to snow, the towns people seeing the commotion outside their homes follow behind them and they are forced to a stop in front of the masters mansion.

"What is the meaning of this?" An unattractive man shouted in anger, pulling on his coat eyeing the crowd.

" We caught'em stealing weapons, sire." A guard says.

" Ah. Enemies of the state, ehm?" The master stated.

" A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire." Alfrid snarled. Freya looked up recognizing the voice from when they were on the barge in the barrels when Bard tried to convince this man to not dump the fish back into the water.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin growled at the man stepping towards him." You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin stepped out from behind Bilbo and Freya towards the Master. Murmurs and gasps are heard from the crows behind them. "We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin revealed. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North!" Those who remembered such a time long ago murmured their agreements. " I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The crowd was cheering around them, of the thought of wealth they so longed to have once more.

"Death!" A voice shouted from behind the crowd. Thorin and the others turned around to see Bard coming throw the crowd. " That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all." The townspeople were murmuring once again remembering the devastating day.

" You can listen to the naysayer, but I promise you this: if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The townspeople were inspirit once more except for one, the bargeman continued to look at the dwarf livid, knowing the consequences.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh? We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" Alfrid questioned, still standing at the masters side.

The crowd was silent. they patiently waited for an answer, but none would speak up. Freya looked around, shivering from the cold weather that continued to come down.

" I can."

The crowd turned in the direction of the voice that spoke. The master and Alfrid narrowed their eyes, surprised a woman would be traveling with a bunch of dwarves. " I'll vouch for him too." Bilbo spoke up joining his cousins side and Thorin turned to look at them.

"The two of us have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word...then he will keep it." Freya declared. Thorin looked at them both and nodded with a feeling of gratitude.

" All of you! Listen to me! You must listen!" Bard yelled, he couldn't let the people aid the dwarves to get them to the mountain. " Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king, so riven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!" The crowd was murmuring once again, some remembered that day when Dale was destroyed but it was still unclear if they were inclined to help the dwarves with the promise of riches or side with the bargeman. Thorin turned and glared at Bard,

The woman noticed Nori out of the corner of her eye about to attack the man when he was held back by his brothers. " Now, now!" The master spoke up, and silence fell amongst the crowd." We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." He continued pointing a finger at Bard. " Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast! Hmm?"

" It's true, sire." Alfrid concurred. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missin' it's mark."

Bared glowered at Thorin and walked over to the dwarf until he was only inches from him. " You have no right." He says, shaking his head at him. "No right to enter that mountain."

Thorin leaned towards the man. " I have the only right." He hissed and turned to face the master. " I speak to the master of the men of the lake." He begins, walking up a few of the steps. " Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The townspeople waited anxiously for the answer of the master. " What say you?"

The master smirked, only needing a few seconds until his mind filled with greed. " I say unto you. Welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome... King under the mountain!" he proclaimed as cheers filled the town square.


	35. Chapter 35

The Master had declared a fest for the dwarves at his home, in honor of them reclaiming their homeland and in hopes they would see riches once again. The dwarves were content doing their own thing at the feast. Whether it be enjoying a whole table full of delicious foods, or betting who would be the first to drop drinking ale, some even enjoyed dancing to the music that filled the room.

Freya had been given a dress to wear for this fine night, as a gift from the master. She was out in the middle of the floor, dancing and being spun around by Bofur. Bilbo was enjoying himself with a good book, relaxing in a chair. One dwarf in particular was staring in the woman's direction. Balin and Dwalin were standing beside him with their mug of ale in their hands, discussing the plans when they reach the mountain, when Dwalin noticed the princes intense stare. " Are you just going to stare at her laddie, or you going to ask her to dance.?" He chuckled, and Thorin turned to look at his friend, and he let out an awkward snicker that he had been caught staring.

" Don't be ridiculous, why would she want to dance with me?"

" Well it's clear, you want to dance with her, you haven't been listening to a word we've said." Balin added, chuckling.

" Yes I have, I've heard everything you two have said." Thorin insisted, taking another sip of his ale and setting it aside on the table.

" Oh really lad? Then what have we been talking about then?" Thorin's silence was enough of an answer for them that they were right. The three of them glanced over to see her now dancing with Oin, how the hobbit managed to get him to dance was a shock. Thorin remember how hard it was for Oin's wife to convince him to dance with her at their feast they would have in Ered Luin, but it didn't take the prince long to figure out the reason, he couldn't stop looking at her smile she had on, he hadn't seen it in a long time.

The woman came skipping over to the three dwarves. "Good evening Lass," Balin greeted with a grin on his face. She smiled back at him.

" Dwalin, would you like to dance?" She asked. The warriors face flushed and Thorin had to hid his smirk. He shook his head, and the woman just smiled and decided she wouldn't embarrass him any further and she looked at Balin. " What about you Balin? I know you wouldn't refuse a dance?"

He nodded in agreement. " That you are right lass, but I am not as young as I once was. Thorin however would never refuse a beautiful woman a dance." Balin stated and Thorin was no longer smirking, instead he gave the older dwarf a look.

" No, really I'm not that good of a dancer." Thorin insisted.

" Quite making excuses and just give the lass a dance." Dwalin chuckled and the two brothers pushed their prince in to the woman, making him catch her. He took hold of her hand in his and placed his free hand on her back and she placed her hand on his shoulder. The two of them just slowly moved, not sure what to say to each other.

" You look beautiful tonight." Thorin spoke, and the hobbit felt her cheeks heat up and she stuttered her thanks and he just smiled when he noticed she had flushed a most becoming shade of pink at the compliment. The woman was for the first time at loss as to what to say to the dwarf.

Thorin moved a little faster, careful not to step on her. "Thank you." Freya snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For what you and your cousin said. It was a noble thing you did."

" I meant every word of it Thorin. I know if we succeed in reclaiming the mountain that you will keep your word that you promised to these people." The woman pressed to him. He smiled at her. " For someone who says their not a good dancer, your doing quiet well." Freya stated with a smirk.

" I did attend a few parties my grandfather held at the mountain long ago." Thorin admitted

" I am sure you had all the maidens lined up wanting a dance with you." The woman teased, causing him to chuckle and look down at the floor before looking back into her eyes. He released his hand that was on her back and twirled her around, hearing the giggle escape her lips as she came to face him and he placed his hand on her back again.

Balin had been watching the two of them for awhile and then looked his brother." Want to make a bet brother?" Dwalin perked his head up at the sound of this.

" What did you have in mind brother?" Dwalin asked, snickering.

" I bet you ten coins our prince will kiss Freya by the end of the night." Balin stated, feeling sure about this. Dwalin chuckled at his brothers bet and glanced at them

" Your on brother." Dwalin agreed. He had made so many bets over the years against his brother and never winning. He felt determined that this would be a bet his older brother wouldn't win at. He was sure the prince would fulfill his obligation to his people before having any sort of romantic relationship with a woman and the two brother shook on it. Thorin spun the hobbit a few more times, before coming to a complete stop. He continued to stare into her eyes, she hadn't even noticed that his lips were only inches from hers. He was about to close off the little space between them when someone knocked into them both. Thorin yanked her out of the way in time before she got trampled on. He looked up to see it was eldest nephew.

" Freya, would you like to dance?" Fili asked, holding out his hand to her. The woman glanced at Thorin and then back at Fili.

" Well, I-" She stuttered, and Fili decided to take that as conformation and he turned to his uncle.

" Your done dancing with her aren't you uncle?" Thorin looked at her, but then nodded. His nephew had ruined his mood he was in just a few seconds ago with the hobbit. The prince was unaware that he was still holding her hand. " Ah, uncle are you going to let her go?" Fili questioned, Shaking his head at the fact he didn't even notice, he hesitantly let her hand slip out of his and watched her leave with his nephew. She glanced back at the prince one more time before putting on a fake smile.

Thorin walked back towards Balin and Dwalin. The elder dwarf raised an eyebrow. Thorin let out a sigh before answering looking at the woman. " She deserves better." and before Balin could say anything Thorin left down the hall with his mug of ale.

" Looks like this will be a bet you wont be winning." Dwalin chuckled, tapping his pocket, feeling the gold coins that he would soon be claiming.

"The nights not over yet brother." Balin growled.


	36. Chapter 36

The young woman was heading back to her room after tonight's event. She danced with a few others and even got a dance from her cousin and then decided to turn in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day if they hoped to reach the mountain in time for the door to open.

As she walked the halls, the cool breeze blew through the open windows and she shivered. Freya was just about at the door to her room when someone appeared out of nowhere and caused her to jump. " Thorin. You scared me." She stated, breathing out a sigh of relief that it was just him.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He admitted. The two of them just stared at each other, neither of them saying a word.

" Is everything alright?" Freya finally asked, when he wouldn't speak. He shook his head, realizing he was just starring at her.

" I came to ask if you would like to finish our dance that was interrupted earlier?" He asked, her waiting for a response. She found it an odd request of him.

" There's no music?" She stated with a half smile. The dwarf took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her back and they started moving. He began humming a tone. At first she wondered what it was, but it didn't take her long to realize she had heard it before. It was the song she heard from the first night she met the dwarves in the Shire, when they sang about their homeland. The two of them came to a stop. It was then he noticed the strands of hair that were covering part of her scar across her face. He went to brush the strands away when she turned away from him.

" What's wrong?"

"It's ugly." She pointed out. He didn't have to ask her what she was talking about. He was confused as to why she would belittle herself like that. He moved closer to her making her back up against her door, so she would look him in the eyes.

" Why would you say that?"

" Because it's true." She stated, looking at the ground. He place a hand under her chine, causing her to look back at him.

" You know what I see, when I look at you. I see courage, perseverance, and strength. Don't feel ashamed of your scar, wear it with pride." The dwarf traced the full length of her scare that went all the way down her neck. Hoping he gave her a new prospective. His fingers moved to push the strands of hair behind her ear so he could see every inch of her face and he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened in surprise at the dwarf's action but didn't stop him and she pulled him closer to her and he deepened the kiss.

The hobbit's fingers caressed his beard, and soon moved to weave them in his prince longed to feel the woman's lips on his and he held back his true feelings for so long, knowing he had an obligation to fulfill to his people but he couldn't resist the urge any longer.

Coming down the hall Balin and Dwalin were murmuring to each other when the elder dwarf was the first to notice and stopped. He smirked to himself. " You owe me ten coins brother." Balin stated, waving his hand at him to pay up. Dwalin was about to argue with him, when he saw the prince and the hobbit and grumbled to himself and paid the ten coins to his brother who took the coins and stuffed them safely into his coin bag.

The two brothers left, to leave the two of them alone. Thorin caressed her cheek as the kiss deepened and they both pulled away. Thorin rested his head against hers both of them out of breath, He starred into her eyes. He noticed the exhaustion in her eyes, she was tired from tonight's fest and needed a good night's rest for tomorrows journey. " You need to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Thorin insisted. She nodded and was starting to turn when the dwarf pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

She glanced up at him he leaned down one last time for taste and then he pressed his lips against the part of her scar that was above the eye." I'll see you in the morning Freya, good night."

" Good night Thorin." She replied back, smiling as the two of them released hands and the woman went into her room and shut the door. Thorin went back to his room with good prince wanted more, but he knew this wasn't the place to make her, his. Freya smiled to herself before pulling the blanket over her to keep warm and she fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the next morning. Freya woke up to the sun shinning through her window. She groaned knowing she had to get up. They had to reach the door today or else they traveled all this way for nothing. The woman got out of bed and put her normal clothes on and left the room and headed down the hall to the main doors that led outside. She was just about to the doors when she felt someone take her hand and pulled her to the side. A smile formed across the hobbit's face when she saw who it was. " Thorin. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I wanted to see you before we joined the others." He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, his fingers tracing along her neck and he pressed lips against hers. Her hands made their way into his, pulling him closer to her. Two of them heard the voices of the company coming down the hall. The two of them released each other just in time before the others came into view. Thorin took lead in front of the others and walked out the grand doors to the boat that awaited them.

" You do know we're one short." Bilbo stated noticing when he did a head count to make sure his cousin and the others were all accounted for. "Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin replied, moving through the crowd towards the boat.

" We'll have to." Balin insisted " If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays." Freya was following behind Dwalin who was behind Thorin, The fearless dwarf swipt Thorin on the back of the head, causing him to turn around in surprise. The woman narrowed her eyes as she walked beside Balin.

"What was that for?" Thorin questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

" You just couldn't wait till morning to kiss the lass, could yah?" Dwalin grumbled, still mad he had lost the bet against his brother. Freya looked at Balin.

" There's really nothing, dwarves wont bet on, is there?" Balin gave her an amused smile.

"Just something we've always done."

They reached the dock where the master was all dressed up in his fancy clothes, to wish the company good luck and farewell. Guards were handing supplies and weapons to the dwarves to load onto the boat. The dwarves began to climb onto the boat, Kili was about to go on when Thorin stopped him. "Not you. We must travel at speed. You will slow us down." Kili let out a slight chuckle thinking his uncle was merely joking, until he saw the seriousness on his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"Not now." Thorin replied. Fili was already on the boat and witnessed what was going on between his uncle and his brother.

" I'm going to be there when that door is opened." Kili said, determined. "When we first look upon the halls of our father, Thorin."

" Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed. " Thorin insisted as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Freya was behind Kili and didn't like the idea of having anyone being left behind.

"Thorin..." Freya interrupted. " You can't leave him behind."

"Freya, this doesn't concern you. This is between my nephew and I, please get on the boat." He said sternly. She was taken a little by his sudden change in tone of voice with her. He had been so different earlier when they were alone in the hall. She obeyed his order and he helped her onto the boat and the hobbit went and stood by her cousin. She glanced back looking at the young dwarf, he looked even more paler then he did a day ago and he even had a look as if he was in pain that he was trying so hard to hid it.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin pressed, as he climbed off the boat and back onto the docks.

"Uncle." Fili called out, coming beside the woman. Thorin turned and looked his eldest nephew in the eyes. " We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" Fili protested.

"Fili-"

"I will carry him if I must!"

" One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin." Thorin stated firmly. Fili looked at his uncle with a hint of betrayal and then he looked at his younger brother. He couldn't go any further, if his brother was with him. The two of them had never been separated and he wasn't going to be now. With determination Fili climbed off the boat and made hast passed his uncle when Thorin turned and grabbed him by his clothing. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili pulled out of Thorin's grip and went over to his brother. Freya turned her head away. She had a bad feeling about this. The rest of the dwarves climbed onto the boat. Cheers and applause were heard from the gathering crowds when the master climbed onto a higher platform to say farewell to the dwarves.

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes. And may your return bring good fortune to all!" The master proclaimed. The people of Lake-town cheered as the dwarves pushed off the dock with their oars and they were moving through Lake-town and they were soon out in the open water, heading towards the mountain. The ride across the water was rather quite. Freya still didn't feel right leaving Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin behind, while they continued on, it wasn't right to do this without them.

Thorin stood at the front of the boat, the mist was clearing up and the mountain came into view. The sight was beautiful and the woman could only imagine how breath taken it would be when they arrived inside the mountain. They came to stop when they came to shore. Thorin climbed off and helped the woman off. While the others were busy getting their supplies out of the boat, Thorin walked over to the woman to find out what had her so worried.

"Freya, what's wrong?"

" We shouldn't have left them behind, it's not right," She stated, getting right to the point, as she paced around. Thorin grabbed her, making her stop to look at him.

" They'll be fine. They have Bofur and Oin with them. As soon as Kili is stronger, they will join us." He assured her, pulling her toward him into a kiss and he pulled away looking into her eyes, with a smile and stroking her cheek. Thorin and Freya had distant themselves when the others began to gather around them. Thorin led the way as the hunt for the secret door began.


	38. Chapter 38

The dwarves and the two hobbit's began their search for the secret door. Once the fog had cleared up most of them had spread out in pairs searching the slopes. They clambered over rocks and outcroppings, with only the sound of the whistling wind that broke the heavy silence that filled the area. It seemed to be such a pensive mood that no one had the courage to break it, and many of the dwarves had mourned over the memory, recalling what these lands once looked like long ago. "It's so quiet." Bilbo whispered beside his cousin, who had to agree as she scanned the area and felt the chills, there was no signs of life to be seen for miles.

" Wasn't always like this." Balin suddenly spoke, as he came up beside the two hobbits. " Once, these slopes were lined with woodlands." he explained just a bird flew over them. Bilbo watched it curiously as it landed on a rock, remembering something. "The trees...we're filled with birdsong."

"Relax, master Baggins." Thorin stated, coming up behind him. " We have food, we have tools, and we're making good time." Thorin ran passed them, towards the ledge with the others quickly behind him as they all stared down at the sight below them. All there was left was desolation, an ugly scar surrounding the ruins of Dale.

" What is this place?" Bilbo dared to ask.

" It was once the city of Dale." The eldest dwarf answered when no one else would. The sight was horrendous that even some of the other dwarves had a hard time looking down at it as the memory reappeared in their minds, for those who were there that day. " Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets." Thorin pointed out, not wanting to waste the precious time they had left. The burglar was the only one to remember the wizard ordering not to enter the mountain without him.

" Wait! Is this the overlook?" Bilbo questioned. Thorin said nothing but looked at the concerned burglar. "Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to-"

"Do you see him?" Thorin interrupted

" But Thorin...Gandalf told us to wait for him!" Freya pressed to the dwarf, but his mind was elsewhere.

" We have no time to wait upon the wizard." Thorin stated to the two cousins. "We're on our own come!" Freya and Bilbo both shared a look as the others hurried past them to catch up with Thorin. The woman stared after the dwarf prince, for the longest time before she and her cousin ran to catch up to the dwarves. They continued to climb over rocks and outcroppings in search for the door.

As Bilbo and Freya continued to search with the others, it was then that Bilbo had noticed his cousin seemed different. She had a smile on her face he hadn't seen in along time. " I haven't seen you smile like that in long time."

"It's been awhile since I had a reason to smile again." She admitted, still smiling to herself as they continued to scan the area. Thorin glanced behind him to make sure no one had fallen behind and he saw the two hobbits and he couldn't stop staring when he saw the young woman giggling with her cousin.

"Anything?" Thorin called out to the others.

" Nothing!" Dwalin shouted back from higher up on the slope. The hobbits had caught up and walked passed the dwarf prince just as he took out the map.

" If the map is true...then the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin insisted. It was Bilbo who had noticed the strange formation in the side of the mountain and he broke into a run until he came to a stop, exclaiming at the sight of an impressive set of carven stairs leading upwards. "Up here!" he cried triumphantly.

" Bilbo you found it!" Freya stated excitedly, just as Thorin and the others joined behind them.

" You have keen eyes, master Baggins." Thorin praised. Thorin was the first to start the climb up the stairs, while Bilbo and Freya followed behind. To the woman it felt like they had been climbing for hours, she was exhausted. Bilbo had gotten ahead of a few of the dwarves, but that didn't bother Freya too much, as she found company talking with Bombur, who made sure she didn't fall behind. They were nearing the end of the steps when the step Bombur was on began to crack from the weight of the dwarf. Freya was about to climb onto it when it suddenly gave way and crashed below taking out the other steps in its path, leaving the woman separated from the others.

The others had stopped when they heard the noise. Bilbo saw his cousin was alright, but it was too far for her to jump to the next step from where she was. "Freya, give me your hand." Bilbo suggested reaching out a hand to her. Freya extended her arm, but their hands were just out of reach. Thorin pushed through the others joining Bilbo on the step.

"Freya, you have to jump."Thorin pressed, not seeing any other option for her. A few of the dwarves noticed the light was quickly fading and they began getting impatient.

"We should go, were losing the light." Dori grumbled.

" No one's going anywhere until she's with us." Thorin ordered.

" Thorin there right. The sun will soon be setting. Don't worry about me. Go find the door. I'll figure out some way to get across." The woman stated to him but Thorin didn't like that.

" No. I'm not leaving without you. Your only option is to jump."

" I can't. It's too far.." She insisted, feeling scared as she peered over at the distance below her if she should fall.

" Yes you can. I won't let you fall. You can trust me." He assured her. She peered back over the edge, which only made her more hesitant. Bilbo was fearing for his cousin's life. " Don't look down. Look at me." Thorin told as he held out his arms ready to grab her when she jumped. She took a moment to gather her nerves, looking at the dwarf in his eyes. She got a bit of a running start and jumped when her foot hit the edge and she let out a scream.


	39. Chapter 39

The hobbit let out a scream, when she felt firm hands catch her by her arms. Thorin let out a startled grunt as he nearly went over with her when he felt someone grab him from behind, holding him steady. He looked behind him to see it was Dwalin. Thorin pulled the woman up until she was back on the step. He pulled her into his arms and held her when he noticed she was shaking from what her fate could have been. He nodded his head for the others to continue on and the two of them were alone. "Freya your alright, i got you." he whispered against her hair. The hobbit didn't say anything, but only wished this moment would last longer as she felt safe in his arms. He pressed his lips against her forehead. The dwarf noticed she stopped shaking and then noticed the light was slowly disappearing. " We should catch up to the others." she nodded in agreement and he kissed her on the lips and followed behind her up the rest of the way where the others were waiting for them patiently.

The burglar smiled to see his cousin was alright as she stood beside him. They all stood on a small ledge that faced a blank wall and they waited for it to reveal the door. "This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin stated as he ran up to the rock wall, examining it and then turned to face his fellow kin. " Let all those who doubted us. Rue this day!" He proclaimed, holding the key the wizard had given to him back in the Shire. The dwarves cheered around the two hobbits and they joined in the quick celebrating and the burglar saw the same smile from earlier his cousin had on as she looked at the dwarf prince and he had his suspicions that their might be something going on between the two.

"Right, then. We have a key. Which means that somewhere... there is a key-hole." Dwalin pointed out as he felt every inch of the wall for anything that might fit a key. Thorin was standing at the edge looking at the light as he recited the inscription on the map.

"The last light of Durin's day will shine upon the key-hole." Thorin grew nervous when the sun began to disappear behind the mountain and order Nori to help search for it. Nori began tapping a spoon against the rock, listening for any sound that didn't belong.

"We're losing the light. Come on." Thorin urged them. Dwalin quickly got impatient and began violently kicking it, making it difficult for Nori to put his talent to use.

"Be quiet!" Nori growled. "I can't hear with your thumping.

" Where is it!" Dwalin shouted in frustration as nothing happened but the light sinking ever lower and the others were beginning to get restless.

"Break it down!" Thorin yelled. A few of the dwarves began using their axes, slamming them into the rock hoping to smash their way in. The eldest dwarf shook his head, not wanting to watch his brother and the others waste their strength on something that couldn't be broken with a simple weapon.

"It's no good." Balin interrupted. " The door's sealed. Can't be opened by force. There's a powerful magic on it." They stopped and turned to look at Balin wondering what they were supposed to do now, but it was too late as the light finally disappeared.

" No!" Thorin stomped over towards the wall and turned to face the others and pulled out the map to read the inscription to open the door once again. " The last light of Durin's day...will shine upon the key-hole." The dwarves looked at their leader with doubt's. "That's what it says." he insisted as he looked at his oldest friend for answers. "What did we miss? Balin?"

"We've lost the light." Balin simple answered, not seeing any other way to put it. "There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, lads." The two hobbit stood there as the hopeless dwarves began to turn back the way they came.

"Wait a minute." Bilbo yelled.

"Too late." One of the dwarf's replied.

"Where are they going?" Bilbo questioned, but none would answer him. Thorin watched as the others began to leave. They had failed and he saw no other choice but to follow.

" You can't give up now!" Bilbo pressed. Freya looked at Thorin, as he let the key slip out of his hand and clang on the rock. She had never seen him so defeated on this quest as he did now. "Thorin." the burglar begged hoping he would see that this quest wasn't lost. But the dwarf prince walked passed him, shoving the map in his hands.

"Thorin!" Freya cried, and Thorin turned around to look at her. "You can't give up now." She begged him, walking over to him. He just looked at her with no expression, and didn't want to hear anymore.

"Freya, were too late. There's nothing more we can do." Thorin glumly stated accepting this wasn't meant to be.

"We'll figure out a way. There's always a way." The dwarf shook his head

" Not this time. We're leaving are you coming or staying?" He asked her, hoping she would at least come back with him. She looked back at her cousin who had gone back over to the wall with the map and she looked back Thorin and stood there. He let out a sigh of defeat that the woman was choosing to stay and he began making his way back down with the others. She felt a knot in her stomach as Thorin was no longer in her sights. She turned around and marched over to her cousin's side. She wasn't ready to give up yet, something told her, this wasn't the end.

Bilbo let out a sigh as he recalled the words the elf in Rivendell had spoke that night when he deciphered the clues on the map. "Stand by the grey stone..when the thrush knocks." he muttered to himself as he walked forward and touched the wall and looked around. Freya knew Bilbo liked riddles, where she was not as fond of them, and she noticed her cousin was onto something. "The setting sun and the last light of Durin's day will shine...the last light."

" Last light of what?" Freya questioned. Bilbo thought for a second when something told him to look to the sky. The clouds were clearing up to reveal the moon. The two cousins stared at it when they heard a tapping sound behind them and they turned around to see a thrush knocking on the wall and moonlight shined on it.

"The last light!" Bilbo exclaimed as they watched it reveal the key-hole. "The key-hole!" he shouted, hoping the others hadn't gone to far to not hear him.

" Bilbo you figured it out." Freya cheered and hugged her cousin, glad he hadn't given up. Bilbo ran over to the edge.

" Come back! Come back!" He shouted again." It's the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn!" he laughed, and Freya could help but giggle seeing her cousin actually happy for once since he came on this journey. He snapped out of it when he remembered that the key-hole only shows itself for a short time and they needed the key to open and looked around frantically for where Thorin had dropped it."Where's the k-? Where's the key?"

The two of them searched, knowing it was there a second ago. " Where's the-?" Bilbo stuttered again.

"Come on, It was- it was here." Freya insisted as she looked everywhere " It was just-" she began to say again when her foot hit something and it when flying across the rocks and she gasped realizing she kicked the key towards the edge about to go over when a boot caught the end of the string before it went over. She looked up to see it was Thorin.

The dwarf crouched down carefully to grab the key not wanting to risk the chance of losing it for good. He stared at the key in awe before he turned his attention to the two hobbits as the others joined, thankful the hobbit's hadn't given up like they had so quickly.

The dwarf prince walked forward and slowly stuck the key into the hole and turned it until he heard it click. He placed both his hands on the wall and pushed with all his might and the door began to move to reveal what was on the other side.


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone was silent, as the door slowly opened to reveal a tunnel inside. "Erebor." Thorin breathed as he stood in the door way.

"Thorin." Balin's voice broke from behind the dwarf prince. Thorin glanced behind him and placed a hand on his old friend. He slid his hand over the wall, as he entered the hall. Recalling every memory he ever had.

" I know these Walls...These halls...This stone." The prince whispered as he walked further on. "You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

" I remember." The elder dwarf agreed as he entered. The other dwarves followed in behind Balin, the two hobbit to follow in behind. As Freya entered, she gazed upon her surroundings in awe, she couldn't wait to see the rest of the mountain, it's beauty and secrets it held. Thorin glanced in her direction and saw the smile that had formed across her face as she traced the patterns along the stone.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." Gloin read. The two hobbit's joined the others to look at the inscription, unaware the dwarf prince's mind was on other things further in the mountain.

"The throne of the king." Balin stated, when he saw the cousins expressions.

" Huh." Bilbo mumbled. Freya was curious as to what the object was above the throne.

"And what's that above it?" She asked.

"The Arkenstone."

"Arkenstone...And what's that?" Bilbo wondered as he looked at the eldest dwarf.

"That, master burglar...is why you are here." Thorin spoke from behind them. The dwarves gathered around their burglar. Is reason for his presence was finally here. And he tried to hide his sinking feeling.

The company wished their burglar luck in finding the Arkenstone, but when it came to Freya wishing her cousin luck she hugged him tightly and found it harder then she thought to let him go and she tried to hide the tears that forced their way out.

" Freya, it's okay. I'll be fine." Bilbo assured her, when he heard his younger cousin's muffled cry's. " I promised I would do this." He reminded her. Thorin came up behind the woman, Bilbo looked up when he saw the dwarf.

" Freya, you have to let him go." Thorin spoke softly behind her and he gently pulled her away from the hobbit.

" Bilbo, just be-careful." She begged him. Bilbo nodded, forming a tiny smile and he followed Balin down the hall and around the corner and he was no longer in sight. Thorin led the woman back outside to join the others, they didn't want to risk alerting the dragon, of their presence; if it is alive. Once outside Freya went and sat against the wall, as she tried not to think about what dangers lied waiting for her cousin. Thorin was standing by Balin and Dwalin and he happened to peer over at her and he felt lost as how to convince her that she had nothing to worry about.

The other dwarves seemed unaware of the woman's change of mood and continued on with their discussions around her. Freya was fidgeting with her hands when she felt the presence of someone had approached her. She looked up and saw it was Thorin. He took a seat beside her.

" Freya, you got nothing to worry about." Thorin stated.

" I know..." She mumbled back, as she continued to fidget and not look at the dwarf. He reach over and took hold of her hand, causing her to look back at him.

" I promise nothing will happen to him...I have faith in your cousin, and you should to." he stated, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. He wrapped his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was growing darker, the hobbit had been in the mountain for a very long time and made the others anxious as they had no idea if their friend was alive or dead. Freya had almost fallen asleep against Thorin, who seemed somewhat relieved that he calmed her down somewhat. Suddenly the mountain shook, making them both jump up and look around nervously.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked. As everyone too wondered what had caused the mountain to rumble

"That, my lad...was a dragon." Balin answered grew silent as their worst fears had been realized, the dragon was not dead. Thorin was standing at the edge of the cliff, his mind was somewhere else, only concerned about one particular thing.

" What about Bilbo?" Ori cried, as he saw the glowing light emitting from inside the mountain.

"Give him more time." Thorin hastily answered.

" Time to do what?" the elder dwarf questioned. "To be killed?" Thorin turned to look at Balin, noting the annoyance in his tone.

"You're afraid." Thorin simple stated.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Balin admitted. "I fear for you." he pointed at him, stepping closer. "A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad."

" I am not my grandfather." Thorin snapped in disgust. The sickness had never effected him years ago when he lived in the mountain, why would it now?

" You're not yourself." Balin argued, having noticed the dwarf's change in attitude as they had gotten closer to the mountain. The things that had once seem important before, no longer mattered. There was only one thing his mind was set on right now. "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-"

" I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin hissed and Balin backed away and looked at him in astonishment. Freya looked at the prince in shock. She couldn't understand where this was all suddenly coming from. Did he really think that of her cousin?

" Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Thorin continued to stare off into the distances, ignoring the words that were spoken from the elder dwarf. Freya felt her breath was stuck in throat as she continued to stare at the dwarf that was now acting so strangely since they left Laketown. She glanced at the doorway, seeing it light up once again and she feared for her cousin. Thorin saw her out of the corner of his eye making a run towards the door and grabbed her by the arm.

" Don't be foolish Freya, going in there is pointless." Thorin snapped harshly, not realizing he had a hold of her tightly.

"Thorin please your hurting me." She pleaded to him as she looked him in the eyes, trying to find the dwarf that had been so carrying moments ago.

"Thorin let her go." Balin ordered. Thorin looked down and saw her arm was already turning color from how tight his grip was on her. He released her arm and looked at her as if he wanted to apologize but the words never seemed to come out. He turned away, looking back over the cliff. Freya backed away from him towards the door and dashed passed the other dwarves into the mountain.

"Freya, come back!" Dwalin shouted. Somehow the prince seemed to break through his haze briefly, hearing her name as he turned to look at the entrance in fear for the woman's life.


	41. Chapter 41

Freya ran down the hall, not even knowing if she was going in the right direction, The only thing on her mind was finding Bilbo. Thorin wasn't far behind her, only focused on one thing, to find the woman before she had a run in with the dragon. Freya soon figured it out that she must of took a wrong turn, when she no longer felt the hot area against her skin and she was right when she rounded the corner, and the hall was blocked off by ruble, probably the dragon's doing long ago. The woman wasted no time and ran back the way she came and ran down the only other hall.

Thorin, didn't need to think twice, which way to run. It didn't matter how long it's been since he stepped foot in these halls, he still knew the exact route like the back of his hand to get to the treasure room. As he rounded the last corner, he got hit with the hot air against his skin and ran a little further and stops abruptly in his tracks, breathing heavily as he stares at the mounds of gold around him, his main reason for coming in after the woman had vanished from his mind as he continued to look at the treasure in awe.

Thorin is pulled from his gaze when he hears footsteps coming up the steps and he held his sword at the ready when he saw it was the hobbit himself. "You're alive!"

" Not for much longer." Bilbo urged, as he ran up the last step and headed for one of the halls and Thorin stood in front of it.

" Did you find the Arkenstone?"

" The dragon's coming." Bilbo warned, but Thorin didn't seem to heed the hobbit's warning and he demanded once again.

" The Arkenstone." The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, as the breeze blew passed them. "Did you find it?" Bilbo was about to answer, when he noticed the dwarf was acting rather odd, like a darkness seem to take hold of him.

" No. We have to get out." Bilbo pressed and went to walk pass the dwarf to enter the tunnel when Thorin suddenly swing his blade across it, preventing him from going any further and look at his friend confused. Freya run down the steps coming up behind Thorin and stopped when she saw that he had his blade pressed against her cousin.

"Thorin?" Her voice broke behind him. The dwarf continued to walk towards the hobbit, causing him to stumble back, clearly ignoring the cries from the woman.

" Thorin. Thorin!" Bilbo panicked as the tip of the sword was pointed directly at his chest and he was now standing on the very edge of the platform. The dwarf's face seemed to be blank and emotionless at what he was doing.

" Thorin, don't do this."Freya begged him, as she slowly approached him. Bilbo all of a sudden looked to his side, and then had to look twice to be sure he saw what he saw and then he glance at Thorin and back at the very thing that was approaching them. Thorin looked at the hobbit, as if he was trying to pull a trick on him when he heard the noise coming from behind and he turned to his side to see the beast in the flesh as it snarled at the sight of Thorin.

The rest of the dwarves came charging through the hall yelling with their weapons drawn, Smaug roars and rushes at them. " You will burn!" He roared at them, as his chest and neck glow orange.

"Run!" The company jump over the edge of the platform into the gold, as the dragon breathed fire at them. They all made hast to the nearest tunnel and go through it. Infuriated, the dragon breathes fire in all direction. Thorin, the last one in the door, is pushed in by the force of the flames. He runs into the room at the other end of the tunnel with the back of his coat on fire, and he throws himself on the ground and rolls to extinguish the flames. He jumps back up.

" Come on!" Thorin commanded, clearly in his right mind again and they follow him down the tunnel, Freya looked behind as the dragon roared. As the company followed down the hall, it had grown increasing quiet, too quiet for the dwarves liking. There had been no sign's of where the dragon could possibly be waiting for them, which put them on edge as they come to a stone bridge over a chasm. Thorin raises his hand and quiets the group. "Shh, shh, shh, shh." And he peers around the column for any signs of their nemesis.

" We've given him the slip." Dori whispered.

" No. He's too cunning for that." Dwalin stated, thinking this would take a lot more to fool a dragon, then just getting lucky escaping through the tunnels.

" So where to now?" Freya wondered

" The western guardroom." Thorin suggested as he looked at the others. "There may be a way out."

" It's too high," Balin insisted. "There's no chance that way."

" It's out only chance. We have to try," He pressed. Thorin began walking slowly, and quietly as he could across the bridge with the others close behind him. Their eyes on high alert, searching in every direction for the dragon. " Come on." Thorin whispered, wanting them to go a little faster.

Freya was right behind Thorin when something landed on the bridge, making a clinking sound, they all stopped in their tracks and the woman walked right into Thorin and he steadied her.

Bilbo began searching himself, think he might have dropped something that he carried or worse, that some of the coins had got stuck to his clothing and it came loose off of him. The hear a number of coins hit the bridge and they all looked above to see Smaug crawling just above them, as more coins continued to fall from his chest. Thorin motion's for them to keep going, and he pulls Freya by her hand, when her gaze wouldn't leave the beast that was hunting for them.

They made it across the bridge unseen and start running down the hall and turn left around the corner to the western guardroom. "Stay close," Thorin urged when they all came to abrupt stop as they laid eyes on the horrendous sight before them.

" That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin pressed, as he stood by the entrance. The dwarves gathered as they saw dozens of their kin that had never made it out, women, and children as well. Freya silently cried, closing her eyes at the sight.

"The last of our kin." Balin sighed sadly. "They must have come here..hoping beyond hope." all of them remained silent, doubting they would find another way out of here. "We could try to reach the mines." the elder dwarf suggest. "We might last a few days."

" No." Thorin finally spoke and stepped forward, "I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." He turned around and looked to the others with a plan. "We make for the forges."

" He'll see us. Sure as death." Dwalin stated.

" Not if we split up."

" Thorin," Balin stepped toward him. "We'll never make it." Freya looked at the ground and swallowed at the thought that there was a chance they would not make it out of here alive.

" Some of us might." Thorin pressed. "Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire..then we will all burn together."


	42. Chapter 42

Dwarves and the two hobbit's discussed what the plan would be to lure the dragon to the forges, their were countless halls they could take that led to that particular place. They decided they would all split up in groups, make it as hard for the dragon as they could. Thorin made hast over to the woman. " You and Bilbo are coming with Balin and I." Freya nodded and looked around and waved her cousin to come join them.

The other dwarves had already left to the other halls that would lead to the forges. Thorin grabbed Freya's hand and they began running out of the doorway of a hall, across the stone bridge." This way." Thorin ordered, not bothering to keep his voice down, it was the only way to know where the dragon was.

" Flee. Flee! Run for your lives." The dragon hissed, causing the four of them to come to halt as the dragon came towards them, still uttering threats." There is nowhere to hide."

"Behind you!" Ori yelled. Smaug whipped his head around to another group of dwarves.

"Worm!" Dori taunted and the dragon rushed at them. "Come on run!" Thorin started running again, pulling the hobbit with him and Balin and Bilbo followed quickly behind.

"Hey, you!" Dwalin barked. "Over here!" The dragon turned in their direction and growled at them as he launched himself at the two dwarves but they got through the doorway just in time, just as another pair ran in another direction across a lower bridge.

Thorin and the others weaved their way through the halls, panting but kept going. "This way. It's this way!" Balin shouted, stopping at an entrance on the side. "Come on!" Freya and Bilbo stopped but Thorin didn't hear Balin.

" Thorin!" Bilbo yelled. The dwarf turned around, realizing he went to far. He started to run back when they felt the stone under them begin to tremble. They all turn around to see the dragon coming around the corner. Freya looked back at Thorin.

"Thorin, run!" She cried, waving her arms for him to get over to them before the dragon got closer. Thorin glanced at the beast and knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"Follow Balin!"

The elder dwarf pulled the woman into the tunnel as the dragon's chest began to glow orange. "Thorin." Bilbo called out to his friend.

"Come on!" Balin urged as he pulled the burglar into the tunnel just in time as the dragon unleashed the fire down the hall towards Thorin. Balin and the cousin's soon came to the end of the tunnel and were in the forges, with the others. The only ones that were unaccounted for was Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur, Gloin and Nori. Freya turned around to the sound of footsteps coming closer and saw it was Thorin, Dwalin and Nori.

"The plan's not gonna work." Dwalin pressed, the furnaces haven't been used since the day the dragon had come, which was over 170 years ago. "These furnaces are stone cold." he added.

"He's right." Balin agreed, as he scanned the area not seeing much hope for this plan to go any further. "We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." The elder dwarf informed. Thorin glanced around, he wasn't going to give up now, his plan worked so far, he smirked when he remembered they had just the thing and laid just on the other side of the bared gate.

"Have we not?" The prince walked over to the bars with determination. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted." He hissed as the dragon started to emerge from the hole. The other's tensed up, wondering what the dwarf was trying to do. "You have grown slow and fat...in your dotage." He continued to insult the beast.

"Thorin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Freya question, seeing how angry the dragon was getting. Thorin ignored her question, he was taunting him on purpose in order for him to perform the job he needed in the short time they had. "Slug!" He turned around to look at the others as the dragon's chest was once again glowing. "Take cover."

"Go!" The dwarves made hast to hide behind the pillars as the dragon unleashed his wrath upon them. Freya and Bilbo hid behind one pillar, covering their faces from the pressure of the heat that blew passed them, right at the furnace's and they began to light up just as the dwarf had planned.


	43. Chapter 43

"Look!" Dwalin pointed out, the dragon's fire was just what they need to get those furnaces working. Thorin grabbed Freya's hand and got her away from the bar's that the dragon was now trying to break down. They had to act quickly, the pillar's weren't going to hold the dragon back forever. Smaug continue to snarl at them, while he pressed his weight against the gate trying to break it down.

"Bombur!" Thorin called out. "Get those bellows working. Go!" He ordered the dwarf. Bombur did as the prince ordered. He than turned to woman. "I need you to go up those set of stairs and pull that lever on my mark." She nodded and started running for the stairs.

"Bilbo. Come with me." She urged as she ran passed her cousin and the two hobbit climbed up the steps. Thorin did a quick scan to see the dragon was starting to break the pillar's down and he looked for the next person he wished to speak to.

"Balin! Can you still mix a flash-flame?"

" Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." He informed. "Come on!" He yelled to a few of the dwarves to follow him into one of the rooms they kept the supplies.

"We don't have a jiffy." Dwalin hissed, not agreeing with his brother's choice of words as the beast was just about in. One more push and he would be in. Smaug was now in and he searched the area, his chest already glowing, ready if he saw any dwarves that he could set on fire. Freya and Bilbo were just climbing the last flight of stairs to the lever.

Freya was the first to get onto the platform, the lever was just out of reach, she would have to jump just reach the handle. Bilbo looked behind him and saw the dragon was heading right in their direction, but it didn't appear that he had spotted them yet.

Thorin wasn't far away, standing in the open waiting for the beast to see him. Smaug was about to keep going when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dwarf prince. He turned and growled at him.

"Now!" Thorin yelled. Freya jumped for the handle on the lever but she wasn't strong enough to pull it down.

"Bilbo help!" Bilbo grabbed the handle, pulling the lever just as the dragon was about to breathe fire when huge jets of water came shooting out of the carved faces in the wall and slam into Smaug, knocking him off balance and quenching the flames he was beginning to blow at Thorin. The dragon slides into the side of the furnace from the force of the water, and the glow in his chest disappears.

Roaring in fury, Smaug flaps into the air and begins thrashing about wildly. The jets of water cause a watermill to begin turning some gears, which causes the various rope conveyor belts to begin operation. Some of them are full of heavy chunks of rock and more.

Bombur continues going up and down on his chain, pumping the bellows and turning the furnace fire blue. Atop the furnaces, the solid impure gold begins to glow and melt. Smaug begins crawling towards Thorin once again. Freya and Bilbo begin to climb down the mound as Smaug continues to approach the dwarf.

Suddenly there is a flash of blue light on the side of his head. Balin, Ori, and Dori are throwing flash-flame bombs at the beast. However, Smaug is not at all fazed by them and continues to stalk towards them. Out of nowhere the rope of the conveyor belt full of heavy rocks, falls, dropping tons of rocks on the back of the dragon making him crash to the ground, roaring.

The gold atop the furnaces is now completely melted. Thorin runs over to one of the furnaces and pulls on a chain, opening a gate with allows the molten gold to flow out of the furnaces and through troughs built into the ground.

Smaug tangles himself in the ropes of the conveyor belt, thrashing about and hits the rope of the conveyor belt Gloin and Bifur are in, breaking it and knocking it to the floor, with them yelling and miraculously land on the ground unhurt. Beneath smaug rivers of gold flow through the troughs on the floor Thorin turns and begins running, shouting back at the dwarves.

"Lead him to the gallery of the kings."

The dragon is still struggling to get the heavy buckets off of him when one of them goes flying towards Freya and Bilbo on top of the mound. Freya yells as Bilbo pulls her out of the way of the flying object and hits the wall, taking a large chunk out of it.

Thorin grabs a wheelbarrow and runs while pushing it, dodging Smaug. The dragon's tail smashes into the base of the mound the two hobbit's are on and it begins to shake. Thorin throws the wheelbarrow into the river of gold and leaps into it; it floats on the liquid and is carried along and smaug snarls as Thorin floats through the entrance.

The mound Bilbo and Freya are on collapses, sending them both falling and screaming as they hit the ground rolling. Smaug looks straight at them both and growls. Thorin turns his head back and yells at them.

"Freya! Bilbo! Keep going, run!" Freya grabbed Bilbo by his arm, pulling him to his feet and they both ran as fast as they could with Smaug in pursuit. They leap onto a large stone slide before the beast can grab them, and he slides after them, demolishing all the stone structures in his way.

Once they stop sliding, they get back on their feet and start running towards a doorway and into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. Just as the two hobbit's run in, the wall above the doorway explodes as Smaug jumps through it.

Avoiding the flying chunks of stone, Freya veers off to the right and manages to take cover behind a pillar while her cousin continues to run straight, but get's caught beneath the cloth of a falling banner and knocked to the floor. Smaug leaps to the floor and shouts angrily.

Freya peered around from the pillar, not seeing her cousin anywhere and she panicked. The dragon searched around frantically. think it saw her, she let out a gasp as she hid back behind the pillar.

"You think you can decieve me, Barrel-Rider?" Smaug roared, angrily. The woman carefully looked again, the beast clearly hadn't seen her, but she did see something move beneath the cloth. "You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading lakemen." The dragon bellowed, as he snarled at the thought of anyone trying their luck against him.

" Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows!" His voice was filled with both fury and fear at the same time. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." Smaug hissed as he started heading towards his only way out.

"Oh, no." Bilbo gasped. "This isn't their fault!" Bilbo shouted as he came out from under the cloth. Freya watched in worry for her cousin. "Wait! You cannot go to Lake-town!" The dragon stopped and had a smug on his face at this.

"Hmm? You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." The dragon continued on his way to the main entrance. Freya ran over to Bilbo when they heard Thorin.

"Here! You witless worm." Smaug growls lightly and turns around to look at the dwarf prince.

"You."

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin hissed.

"You will take nothing from me...dwarf" He growled. marching towards him. "I laid low your warriors of old." Freya and Bilbo came running over and hid behind some pillars watching Smaug approach Thorin. " I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am king under the mountain."

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have out revenge." Smaug's glared and snarled at him when Thorin suddenly shouted something in dwarvish. The stone structure that the dwarf is standing on begins to fall apart and reveal a massive statue of King Thror made entirely out of gold.

Smaug looks at the golden statue, which is even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approaches it, his mouth opens slightly in greed. Suddenly, the gold around the statue's eyes warps and then explodes into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapses and explodes into burning hot liquid. Smaug roars in anger as the statue melts, and scrabbles backward to escape the gold. However, he cannot move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hits him and knocks him over. As he roars, he is entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which fills the entire hall in a layer several feet deep.

The gold soon settles and there is no sign of smaug. The dwarves begin to smile in joy. The two cousins looked at each and wondered if Smaug was really dead. Slowly walking towards the edge Freya peers over the side, when all of a sudden the surface of the golden lake explodes as Smaug leaps out. He is entirely covered in gold, and he screams in anger and pain . The woman jumped back as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge?! I will show you revenge!" Smaug roared as he crashed through the wall of the mountain and flew into the air. Freya looked over at Thorin, her face was filled with fear for the people of Lake-town and worse Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin were over there. She looked to the now demolished entrance and saw her cousin running out and she followed him, leaving Thorin there wondering what he had just done.

Bilbo watched from on top of a chunk of rock as Smaug flew towards the lake and uttered something just as Freya joined him.

"What have we done?"


	44. Chapter 44

The dwarves and the two hobbit's were no longer inside the mountain. They were now on the nearest tower that looked over the lake and in the distance they could see the damage the dragon had inflicted. The forsaken town on the lake was burning and it was all their fault. They could hear the people's faint screams for their lives as the beast continued to terrorize the lake.

Freya would jump at the sound of the piercing screams that carried through the night. She couldn't even imagine the terror those people were facing now. Running for their lives, with the unlikely thought of escaping alive. The dwarves never should have let the dragon leave the mountain; this was all their fault. The people of Lake-town offered them their help and in return they got the wrath of dragon fire.

"Poor souls." Balin sighed in despair. The dwarves continued to sit in silence, most unable to watch what they had unleashed on those innocent people. Freya was on the ground, near the eldest dwarf who still dared to watch. A terrible thought had crossed the woman's mind.

" Do you think they made it out?" She whispered, Balin turned away from the burning lake and looked at the hobbit.

"Who?"

"Bofur, Oin, Fili and Kili? Do you think we'll see them again?" Freya asked, with a hint of fear. Balin took another glance at the horrendous sight, he knew the likely odds and he turned to look the woman in the eyes.

" Lass, all we can do is pray that they made it out alive." Balin admitted as he placed a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder and her eyes shifted to the ground, hearing the dwarf have doubt in that. Bilbo glanced at the woman, noticing the state she was in and he searched for one person in particular. The burglar remembered when his cousin had been in a similar state, a certain dwarf had been quick to comfort her, but as he found the dwarf in question he seemed to be anything but as Thorin continued to ignore what was going on in the distance behind him, starring at his home with such desire for what lay deep within it.

His mind was at lost for any concerns for his company's safety or the possible where about's of his nephew's and kin; if they had in fact escaped or were killed. Bilbo continued to narrow his eyes. Something was indeed wrong, ever since his confrontation with Thorin in the treasure room, he had been acting different and his only conclusion was that the dragon sickness had begun to spread in his mind, pulling him into the darkness.

"W-what was that?" Ori stuttered. "What happened.

" It fell. I saw it." Bilbo uttered as they all gathered at the ledge to see if they could get a better look. "It's dead." He stated as he turned around to the others. "Smaug is dead." This news had reached the king's ear's though he did not turn around, he continued to stare upon the kingdom.

"By my beard, I think he's right!" Gloin proclaimed as the sounds of birds began to caw. " Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain." Thorin listened as he heard his company cheer as their home was once again there's, relieved the dragon would not be coming back for them. Freya couldn't help but smile at thought, they had finally done it they had reclaimed the mountain like they set out to do and she wrapped her arm's around her cousin that this difficult journey hadn't been for nothing. That the elder was right, maybe by some small chance their friends were still alive that they had escaped.

" Aye, word will spread." Balin agreed." Before long every soul in Middle-Earth will know the dragon is dead!" As the king heard this, he was only concerned with one thing: The Arkenstone. He had to find the Arkenstone before others hear of this and come marching onto his doorstep and try and take it and his gold from him.

Freya had caught at the last second someone disappearing down the steps. She wandered down the stairs and stood on the platform where Thorin had been previously standing and watched as the dwarf made hast back to Erebor. She found it strange he would leave so abruptly without saying a word. The woman began to wonder if she should follow him or inform the others as he got further and further out of her sight and a troublesome thought entered her mind.


	45. Chapter 45

The dwarves soon made their way back to the kingdom when they realized the absences of their king and the woman. Freya had followed after him; the dwarf clearly unaware that he was being followed. Hobbit's were known for how quiet they walked and being unseen. The woman fell behind when she had to climb over the rubble in the middle of the pathway. Once across them, she eventually caught back up to Thorin only to see him go into the treasure room and she stopped at the entrance and knew there was nothing she could do. He was searching for the Arkenstone and the hobbit wandered back towards the grand hall to wait for her cousin and the others.

It's only been a couple of days since the dragon had been killed; though they did not know if their kin had made it out safely, all they could do was hope that they would see the two brothers and Bofur and Oin soon. Thorin spent most of his time in the treasure room, searching the mounds of gold for one particular gem: the Arkenstone. It was that would reunite his people under his rule as the rightful King under the mountain. Most of the dwarves were already willing to follow Thorin, but the dwarf was convinced not all of them would unless he possessed the stone.

Bilbo and Freya had offered to find places that weren't completely destroyed by the beast, so they all had places to rest after their long hours of searching the treasure horde; at least until the kingdom was rebuilt after what the dragon had damaged in it's time. At first when the two cousins had set out looking at rooms they often got lost, not remembering how to get back to the treasure room and usually ended up having to wait for Balin or Dwalin to come find them.

The dwarves had small fires going in different corners of the great hall to keep them warm, for the cold nights ahead as winter was coming. Once the sky was dark the dwarves turned in for the night from their long exhausting search for the stone; except for one. Thorin still continued to search through the night. He would find no rest until he had that stone in his hand. Freya wandered passed the sleeping dwarves, looking for one in particular but he wasn't among them and the pit in her stomach only grew deeper. The woman found her cousin propped up against a rock sound asleep. She smiled and decided she should do the same and she found a spot against the wall. Freya curled up against the mountain and closed her eyes. Wondering how much sleep she was going to get this night.

The hobbit still wasn't sleeping well these days; without having some sort of nightmare of the pale orc and his vicious white warg attacking her, usually resulting in her waking up screaming and breathing heavily and she wished it would stop.

Sometime later on in the night, Thorin had left the treasure room and wandered into the great hall and looked at all his tired comrades sound asleep, up against the rubble. He continued walking passed them and found Bilbo fast asleep, but he grew worried when he couldn't find the other hobbit. He scanned the area again and had too look twice when he heard the whimpers coming from the other end of the room. He walked over and saw the young woman curled up against the wall, trembling as the odd low whimper escaped her lips.

The dwarf looked at her, he couldn't recall the last time he had gotten sleep and he felt how heavy his eyes were from the past couple of days, he hadn't rested since they left Lake-town. He sat beside the hobbit, pulling her into his arms carefully, so he wouldn't wake her and he wrapped his arm around her, her head leaning against his chest and he pressed his lips against her forehead and he felt her relax against him and he closed his eyes, not able to keep them open any longer.


	46. Chapter 46

It was the next morning. The sun was shinning through the cracks in the mountain wall. The young woman stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, to see everyone was already gone. She looked up to see her cousin walking towards her with some food. " Morning Bilbo." Freya greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Freya, did you sleep well last night?" Bilbo asked as he sat down beside her, offering her a piece of bun off the plate and she took it and began to nibble at it.

" I slept alright...better then I have in a long time anyways." She mumbled at him. Bilbo glanced beside him at his cousin.

"You're still having the nightmares aren't you?"

"Their not as consistent now." Freya stated, not wanting her cousin to be worried about her. They had more important matters to deal with. Like why hadn't Thorin sent out a few of the dwarves to find out if Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin had survived? He showed no concerns for his only heirs that were still missing or his fellow members. Freya finished her piece of bread and went with her cousin towards the treasure room. The two of them had been reluctant to look for the stone with the others, but the woman wondered, maybe if they found the jewel, the kings mind would be at ease and he could concentrate on more important things.

The two hobbit's climbed over the mounds of gold, joining the others. Freya was on top of a pile of gems, scanning the whole area and her only thoughts were 'how were they supposed to find the Arkenstone amongst all this treasure. The morning dragged on, as the dwarves continued to search endlessly in different sections of the treasure room. The two hobbit's worked in the same area together, looking for the king's jewel. Bilbo was keeping an eye on his little cousin, she looked so tired this morning when he brought her something to eat, he knew she was lying about how bad her nightmares were that kept her awake most nights and he didn't know how to help her.

" Lass, take it easy." Dwalin insisted as he watched the woman trying to yank a golden goblet that was stuck in the mounds and it took everything in her to get it out and when she did, the hobbit nearly fell over. "Why don't you go take a break. This is no work for a young woman." Dwalin stated.

" I want to help Dwalin, it's the least I can do." Freya muttered as she glanced around seeing the rest of them hard at work. Thorin was on a nearby platform, pacing back and forth wondering where the stone could be.

" At least take a break, get something to eat. You've been searching for hours lass and this work your not use too." He pressed. Freya finally nodded, it was clear the dwarf wasn't going to stop nagging her and when she thought about it. She was tired from searching for hours through all this treasure and it would give her a chance to adventure through the mountain, to see more of it.

Freya left the treasure room, unaware that she had been followed. It was nice to get away from that room. She followed down the hall, that led into the city. On either side of the of the hall were stores. Some had been damaged severely from the beast and others had managed to stay intact. Freya went to the first window of the row of stores and saw all the beautiful jewelry that was covered in dust from years of siting there. She walked up to the next window of a different store, seeing all the elegant dress, that were still displayed. "See anything you like?" The hobbit jumped at the sound of his voice and she turned around. A little startled that she hadn't heard him coming down the hall. Dwarves were not known for being quiet.

" Thorin. You scared me." She admitted as he came and stood beside her.

" I'm sorry, it wasn't my intentions to scare you Freya." He stated, while tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. The two of them stood there in a comfortable silence starring into each others eyes. Thorin caressed her soft cheek with his fingers, and he pulled her towards him kissing the top of her lip. The hobbit tugged on his clothing pulling him closer to her and the two of finally had to surrender to need for air. He smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take it. "Come with me." He said softly. She took his hand and to her surprise he led her into the store that was filled with dresses. "Well what are you waiting for, pick one." He urged her.

" Oh no I couldn't. They are way to fancy for me to wear." She stated.

" Freya I insist." The woman stepped forward, she didn't even know which one she wanted to try on first. Thorin was looking too, when he found that he was curious to see how it looked on her. "Here, I think you should try this one." Thorin said as he handed her a dark blue dress. She took the dress and went in the back to change while Thorin waited patiently for her to come out.

The hobbit came out from the back moment's later. And Thorin was taking by how different she looked to him from a dress she had worn in Lake-town that was made by the race of men as to the dress she wore now that was made by his own kin. The dress made her look dwarven. If she were to braid her hair, like his people do, he probably wouldn't even recognize her as a hobbit. " You look beautiful." He managed to get out. The hobbitfelt her cheeks start to heat up from the compliment.

"Thank you. It's much more elegant then the dresses I'm used to wearing back in the Shire." She admitted.

" It suites you." He declared. The dwarf took her hand led her out of the store and they were back in the hall. He looked up and saw through the cracks in the wall that the sun was going down already. He was sure Bombur would be preparing supper soon. It never occurred to him, how hungry he was. He had been so busy trying to find the Arkenstone, he never noticed it until now. The two of them wandered back to the room the company would feast in. Thorin allowed the woman to go in before him and he followed behind her. Bombur had just finished preparing hot stew. Thorin got two bowls and brought one over the woman and the two of them began eating.

Balin found it surprising to see the leader had join the rest of them and eating as well. But it didn't take him long to see what had brought him away from the treasure horde. The elder dwarf was relieved to see that their was still something that had a stronger pull on their kings mind then his desire for the stone that still hadn't been found and he was glad for that.

After everyone had eaten Thorin had disappeared back into the treasure room, much to Freya's dismay. She rather enjoyed her time alone with him, the king had been so busy trying to find the stone these last few days she had been growing worried about him. The woman got up and went for a walk, knowing she wouldn't be getting much sleep anyways. The sun had already gone down and the moon was rising into the sky. The hobbit stood by a ledge and starred off into the distance, feeling a chill go through her as the wind blew passed her.

Moment's later someone came right up behind her and wrapped arms around her. She instantly knew who it was and she smiled to herself, holding his arms. The dwarf kissed her softly on the side of her neck. "What are doing way over here, on this side of the kingdom? You should be in the great hall where it's warmer, where everyone else is." Thorin said whispering by her ear.

"I...needed to get some air...I couldn't sleep." She admitted, letting out a sigh. Thorin still held her close to him and he already had a good idea why she wasn't sleeping.

" You're still having nightmares aren't you?" Thorin finally asked and she turned around to look at him.

"I'm used to them." She muttered, looking down at the ground, shaking her head when she felt his finger lift her chin.

"Freya I promise you. He can't hurt you. As long as your here; you're safe." He stated, looking into her eyes. The hobbit held her breath as the dwarf slowly leaned forward and claimed her lips. His hand fell to her lower back, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Thorin pulled away and he took her hand and lead her down the hall. The king lead her into a room and before she knew it he had her pressed up against the door, starring into her eyes with a fiery passion and he locked the door.


	47. Chapter 47

It was early the next morning when Thorin woke up. The dwarf rubbed his eyes. He felt a breeze come through and if his calculations were correct, it would be snowing very soon. The dwarf glanced down beside him when he felt something shift in the sheets. The hobbit was still curled up against him sound asleep. He moved the strands of her hair that was covering her scar that Azog the Defiler's white warg had inflicted. The king leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead softly. He couldn't stop looking at how peaceful she look right now and he wished not to do disturb her rest. For the first time in months, this was the first night he didn't have the hobbit's screams, tormenting his mind of the night he could have prevented. The dwarf moved off the bed, careful not to wake the woman and he got dressed. Thorin stopped at the door, glancing at Freya one last time before he closed it quietly, and he left in the direction down the hall, straight for the treasure room.

Freya squinted her eyes from the bright light shinning in the room. She stretched and she sat up, covering herself in the sheets. She turned to her side, hoping to see Thorin still beside her but her face fell to see she was alone. The hobbit looked around the room and decided to get up. The got dressed and wandered down the hall, hoping to find her cousin. Freya rounded the corner to see Bilbo pacing around in the hall.

" Bilbo? Is everything alright?" Freya asked, her voice full of concern. The hobbit snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his cousin's voice.

" Freya! There you are!" Bilbo pressed.

"Bilbo what's wrong?" The woman question. She could tell something was bothering her cousin.

" Freya...It's about Thorin." Bilbo began.

" What about Thorin?" The woman questioned.

" Freya...I think this place is changing Thorin...He's different he spends so much time in the treasure room. He doesn't eat, he barely sleeps-" Bilbo explained and he stopped when he saw his cousin shaking her head at him.

" No...your wrong. There's nothing wrong with Thorin. He-he's just under a lot of pressure right now because he hasn't found the arkenstone yet." Freya pressed.

"Freya-" Bilbo started again but the woman put her hands for him to stop.

"No, Thorin is fine. I don't want to talk about this anymore Bilbo" She declared. And Bilbo let out a low huff, wishing his cousin could see what he was seeing. Just then the two of them heard distant yelling.

"Did you hear that?" Bilbo asked.

" Yes...That almost sounded like Bofur?" Freya stated and the two of them heard the shouts again and the two of them took off running towards the kingdom entrance where Smaug had smashed his way through the wall. Bilbo was ahead of her, coming up to a bridge and that's when he saw them.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted."Wait!

" It's Bilbo and Freya!" Bofur exclaimed. " Their alive!" The woman followed behind Bilbo closely as they ran down the last flight of stairs.

"Stop! Stop! Stop." Bilbo shouted at them." You need to leave we all need to leave."

"We only just got here." Bofur pressed, looking at the hobbit confused by this.

" I've tried talking to him but he won't listen." Bilbo continued, nearly out of breath from all the running he did.

" What do you mean, laddie?" Oin questioned, not quite sure just who the hobbit was talking about.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled loudly, slightly annoyed, causing the eldest dwarf to jump.

" Their is nothing wrong with Thorin!" Freya protested.

" Freya, Thorin has been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all." Bilbo explained to them all. " It's this-it's this place." The hobbit clears his throat. "I think a sickness lies on it."

" Sickness?" Kili repeated. "What kind of sickness?" Fili stared over the edge, just catching the brightness of the gold below and he felt something pulling him to go to it.

" Fili. Fili! Fili!" Bilbo yelled at the dwarf who made hast down the stairs. Freya and Bilbo both followed him with the others close behind them. The dwarves and the two hobbit's were at the last flight of stairs, that led to a platform that look over the hills of gold.

The two brothers had heard countless stories from their uncle about King Thror's collection of gold that he accumulated over the years as king before the dragon had come, but they never imagined it to be this big. And they all stood there in awe when they heard someone emerging onto the gold from one of the lower halls. Freya and Bilbo slowly came to join the dwarves. The woman stood beside Fili.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin whispered, speaking to no one in particular, he seemed completely unaware that he had an audience watching him. The king had found some of his grandfather's old clothing and even some of his old rings and wore them as well. Freya and the others continued to watch him until he looked up, somewhat surprised that he had never heard them come down. " Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror." He declared before throwing, through the air a ruby to his eldest nephew, who caught it. "Welcome my sister-sons...to the kingdom..of Erebor." His voice echoed off the mountain walls.

Freya hadn't stop looking at the dwarf. A dark sinking feeling was filling her mind. Something she didn't want to believe was true. Was her cousin right? Thorin glance at the woman for a second to see her concern face but turned away and her eyes never left him. "Freya?...Freya." Bilbo called out to her quietly. She turned to him and the others looked at her as well. "Are you alright?" He asked her. The young hobbit turned back and looked at the gold.

" I don't know. "She admitted, shaking her head. They finally left to go find the others to tell them that their friends were alive. The cousin led the dwarves to a room down the hall where they had their meals.

"Balin!" Bofur chimed as he walked into the room with the others behind them.

" Kili!" Nori shouted, relieved to see the two brother's alive.

" Thank Durin, you're alive!" Balin sighed in relief as he wandered over to see them. Freya went and sat at the table alone while the others welcomed their friends back. The woman was in deep thought about everything she just saw. He was so different with her yesterday and now it was like he was someone else. He didn't even seem to care that his nephews were alive or Bofur and Oin. His only concern was still finding the Arkenstone. Balin was standing beside his brother, listening to how the four of them had escape, when he glanced at the young woman she had her face in her hands and he went over to her.

" Lass? What's wrong?" Balin asked her, sitting down at the table across from her. She removed her face from her hands to look at the dwarf.

"I'm-I'm worried about Thorin." Freya mumbled. "He's different. The way he was acting in the treasure room..." She then looked at the dwarf. "Is that room changing him?" She finally asked. Balin let out a sigh trying to find the right words to say to her, this was his worst fear that would happen if they had succeeded this quest that the same thing would happen to Thorin that happened to his grandfather. The sickness was taking over his mind.

"Freya-" Balin began but then stopped. Everyone had grown silent when they heard someone else come into the room.

" We have work to do." Thorin pressed. "Everyone to the treasure room." He demanded, and with that the king left and the others sighed, they had searched already for days and still hadn't been any closer to finding the King's jewel, unaware that he had already been found, and they all trudged back to the treasure room as their king ordered to search for the stone.


	48. Chapter 48

The dwarves were now in the room filled with treasure, searching endless for the Arkenstone. Freya was searching with the two young brothers, in deep thought. Thorin was acting strange when the others were around but when it was just them alone, he seemed completely himself.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin asked them as he watched from up high, on a platform that looked over the mounds of gold. The company were all in different sections of the room searching. Hours had gone by since the return of Fili, Kill, Bofur and Oin and still haven't found it or even close to have searched half of the treasure.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin answered as he wiped the sweat that dripped down his forehead. Thorin went to another side of the platform he was on to see how the others were making out.

" Nothing here." Ori declared sadly.

" Keep searching!" Thorin ordered.

"That jewel could be anywhere." Oin stated, having a point, but the leader didn't want excuses he wanted the Arkenstone found.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!"

" You heard him. Keep looking." Dwalin pushed. He noticed the others were slowing down, they were exhausted from the long hours of searching.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found." Thorin walked along the balcony until he spotted one person in particular. The woman was searching along side his nephews, she had been digging in the pile for the longest time and decided to move up further to search as she placed her foot down on the loose gold it sunk around her barricading her foot and she stuck. The woman grunted as she tried to get her foot out, with one final tug she managed to get her foot free but lost her balance and she let out a startled shriek as she fell backwards when she felt arms catch her.

" You alright, Freya?" Fili asked, as he steadied her.

" Yes, thank you." She said, with a smile.

" Get back to work." Thorin's voice ordered, startling the three of them. Freya looked at him, and turned to see her cousin leaving out of the treasure room. She thought about following him, but decided her cousin needed some space alone and the two brothers and Freya got back to searching.

After several more hours of searching and still hadn't found the stone, the dwarves decided to call it a night and head to their feasting room to eat dinner. The woman sat at the furthest table away, her head resting against her arm, her cousins words were circling in her mind. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of someone approaching and she looked up to see Bombur carrying a bowl of stew. The woman was not one to complain when it came to being offered food, but she was to be honest tired of the same thing every night. " Oh Bombur, I'm not hungry. Thank you though." Freya insisted with a smile. Somehow the dwarf didn't believe her and shoved it closer to her, forcing her to take it and he smiled back at her and to get some stew for others and himself.

Freya stirred the little chunks of meat in her bowl, even got some on the spoon only to dump it back in the bowl. She finally took a spoonful and ate it. As she swallowed it seemed tasteless to her which was odd since she had rather enjoyed Bombur's cooking on this quest. The woman looked around, seeing the rest of them enjoying their dinner; even her cousin except her. Freya also noticed Thorin hadn't come to join them. She managed to take three more bites before she couldn't eat anymore and left the room.

The hobbit wandered down the hall, rubbing her arms when she felt the cool breeze blow by her. Every night seemed to get colder then the last. She entered the treasure room and saw Thorin still searching away. She exhaled before stepping onto the gold, trying to walk across it as quietly as she could, she didn't want to startle him. Freya was about halfway to him when she accidentally kicked a goblet, and clanged down the slop of treasure, making Thorin turn around.

"What are you doing in here?" Thorin questioned, slightly defensively, he had assumed he was alone.

" I came to find you. You weren't in the feasting room with us."

" I'm not hungry." He declared, turning away to continue on his search. Freya glanced out one of the windows. In the moonlight she could see that it was lightly snowing. The woman came up right beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around.

" Thorin your exhausted. You should come to bed and get some sleep and we can continue the search in the morning. You do need your rest too." She insisted, placing her hands on his face. The dwarf allowed himself to enjoy her touch on his skin. He lifted his hand a stroke the side of her cheek and saw her shiver when the breeze blew passed again and they both dropped their hands.

" Your cold?"

" I'm fine. Just not used to this weather yet." She admitted as she shivered again. The King removed his fur coat he had on and wrapped it around her. He took her hand and the two of them walked out of the treasure room and down the hall. He opened the door and pulled her in and shut the door behind him. He lit two candles for light. The dwarf removed his cloak from the hobbit and laid it over a chair. The two of them climbed into bed, the dwarf pulled the hobbit into his arms and held her close and kissed the top of her forehead and the two of them passed out soon after.


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning came quicker than the woman wanted. She turned to her side only to see Thorin was gone, yet again. She laid on her back, starring up at the ceiling and let out a sigh before getting up. The hobbit made hast down the hall, only to stop when she heard the distant shouting's coming from the throne room. As she got closer she recognize Thorin's voice. He sounded so angry with whoever it was he was arguing with. " It is here in these halls. I know it." Thorin said as he looked at the place that once held the arkenstone.

"We have searched and searched." Dwalin explained to their king, who continued to not look at them.

" Not well enough." Thorin hissed at them.

" Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

" And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin shouted, infuriated at his kin's pathetic excuses they were giving him as to why the stone hadn't been found. Freya stopped dead in her tracks. She stood just before the bridge, seeing her cousin and Balin and Dwalin. Thorin who still wouldn't address them properly. The woman was surprised, that The king would be so enraged towards his own kin, they were doing their best to find the stone, why couldn't he see that.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin challenged. Thorin turned around, somewhat taken by the elder dwarf's choice of words. The king walked passed Bilbo, acting as he wasn't even there and approached the two brothers. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." He stated, with a serious tone.

" It is the King's Jewel. Am I not the King?!" Thorin shouted in wrath. His voiced echoed off the walls of the Throne room. A long uncomfortable silence filled the room. Freya listening in, couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Know this. If anyone should find it and withhold it from me...I will be avenged." Nothing more was said after that and the dwarf disappeared behind the stone chair and down another hall. Not long after that the two brothers went their separate ways. Dwalin stormed down the hall, muttering to himself to get the others to continue their exhausting search for the Arkenstone. Freya caught Balin going into a room and she followed the dwarf in.

"Balin, are you alright?" Freya asked in concern. The dwarf turned and looked at the woman, and quickly turned away to wipe the few tears that came down his face and he took a moment to gather his thoughts before looking at her.

" Dragon-sickness." He swallowed. " I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It's a fierce and jealous love, Freya. It sent his grandfather mad." Freya looked down at the ground, she didn't want to believe it. Her cousin tried to tell her too, but she shrugged him off.

" Balin." Bilbo called as he entered the room and approached the two of them. The woman turned around to look at her cousin. "Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone...or it it-if it was found...would it help?" The dwarf looked Bilbo in the eye.

" That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth...bestowing power upon he who bears it. Would it stay his madness?" The hobbit's waited patiently for the dwarf to say. " No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse." The woman swallowed as she forced the tears not to come out. She had let herself believe that the King was fine, but she couldn't allow herself to be blind to it any longer. He was changing and if Balin was right, he was only going to get worse. " Perhaps it is best...it remains lost."

The two hobbit's left the room and went to the feasting area to get something to eat. Once they had their fill Bilbo tried to comfort his cousin, but she insisted she wanted to be alone and the two of them went their separate ways. The woman went for a stroll around the castle to clear her head. The long hours of searching had made her exhausted and she found an empty area with a window and she could see the bright moon. Freya leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.

Sometime later that night, the king had left the treasure horde and carried a lit torch in his hand as he walked down the halls of his home. He was about to keep going when something in the shadows caught his attention and he stopped. He took a few steps towards the figure in the shadows until he saw it was the woman. He placed the torch in a holder that was mounted on the wall and picked up the hobbit and carried her down the hall. He walked into a room and placed her on the bed and covered her up. He stroked the side of her cheek before placing a kiss on the top of her scar and he left the room and disappeared back down the hall.


	50. Chapter 50

It's only been a few days since their King had an outburst in the throne room. Thorin had ordered that no one interrupted him unless it concerned the were about's of the Arkenstone. Freya even found she could no longer get through to him. And just like the others she was told not to bother woman was wandering the halls, hearing the words Balin had said in the study. If finding the Arkenstone wasn't going to ease his madness then what was?

Freya was now in the treasure stood at the very edge of the platform starring at the gold. The hobbit was in deep thought, how could she let this happen. How could she not have seen what the Arkenstone was doing to him, like her cousin had? She ran a hand through her hair when she heard the commotion just outside the entrance. " To the gate. Now!" Thorin's voice echoed. Thorin walked passed the entrance of the treasure room, not even seeing Freya standing their. Not much time passed when she heard the others making hast down the hall - including her cousin.

" Bilbo. What's going on?" Freya asked as she stepped out of the room and joined the others in the hall.

" Survivors of Lake-town are swarming into Dale." Dwalin informed as he came walking by. " Come on lass, you should join us at the gate as well." Freya followed the dwarves and her cousin down the hall and soon they were standing in front of the wall, where the dragon had smashed his way out of when he went to terrorize Lake-town. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains. Thorin starred at the ruin city and suddenly had a thought cross his mind.

These people were here for his gold. His home was unprotected, the gold was there for anyone to steal in the middle of the night. Thorin turned around to face his company. "We have work to do."

Thorin, instructed the dwarves to take the broken chunks of stone to rebuild the gate that once stood so mighty. Once the light had faded some of the dwarves lit torches in the middle of the room so they could see what they were doing. Some of the dwarves had to break the stone into small pieces just so they would fit perfectly. Thorin had vanished for hours after he gave that order. The company had already gotten a good start on it. Freya and Bilbo were helping Kili who was pulling a barrel and the hobbits were pushing it from behind. " I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again." Thorin pressed. Hearing this Kili let go of the barrel, making Freya and Bilbo jump out of the way, as it hit the ground.

"The people of Lake-town have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili pressed remembering they were the reason the Lake had burned.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship." The King stated. "Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." The dwarf said as he starred off at the ruin city that was now lit with dozens of fires. The woman just looked at Thorin. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Freya? Are you alright lass?" Balin asked as he came up beside her.

" Yeah...I'm fine." She muttered, and left the area.

" Freya." Bilbo called out for her but the woman just kept going. The others continued to add more stone to the gate.

" More stone!" Thorin demanded as he reached down to pick up a chunk and tossed it to Nori. " Bring more stone to the gate!" And with that Thorin left and headed down the great hall while the others continued to build the wall and not rest until the wall was made safe. Freya was heading down the hall to the room she slept in. She didn't make it that much further when she started to feel slightly dizzy. She braced herself against the wall. The hobbit rested their for a few seconds until she felt the sensation wear off and she kept going only getting a few more steps and she collapsed to the ground.


	51. Chapter 51

Two days had only gone by. Freya's eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking to her side she saw her cousin sitting beside her. His eyes full of concern for her. "Bilbo? W-where am I?" Freya asked, somewhat confused as to how she ended up in this bed.

"Freya. You gave me quite a scare little cousin. How are you feeling?" Bilbo questioned out of concern.

" I feel fine. Just a little tired. Why am I here?" The woman asked, looking at her cousin.

" Freya... Kili and I found you on the floor..unconscious." The hobbit explained. Freya looked away from her cousin..This made no sense to her at all. The woman turned back and looked at Bilbo and noticed he looked as if he wasn't telling her everything.

" Bilbo? What is it?" Freya questioned.

" Freya it's Thorin. Yesterday Bard came and asked Thorin to keep his promise that he made to the people of Lake-town and;-"

"And did he?" The woman asked, interrupting Bilbo. Bilbo took his cousins hand and gave her a look and shook his head.

" The Elf King and his army are here as well. Their guarding the walls of Dale.

" What? Do they plan on having a war?" The woman pressed, looking into her cousin's eyes.

" I'm afraid so."

With that said. Freya removed the blanket off of her and began climbing off the bed. " Freya, where are you going?"

" I'm going to find Thorin and...;-"

" And what?" Bilbo shouted. " Freya, he isn't in his right mind, he could hurt you...or worse."

" He's not going to hurt me" Freya retorted and she made hast down the hall. The young woman assumed they all had to be in the armory. If her cousin was right, and they were declaring war. She had to at-least try and reason with the king to not go through with this. As she rounded the corner, she could hear the sounds of the dwarves muttering to each other. Freya walked into the armory. She saw Thorin speaking with his nephews and she started to walk towards them when she was stopped.

" Lass, what are ya doing down here? You should be resting. How are you feeling?" Oin asked her.

" I feel fine Oin, really. " Freya insisted.

" Well, at least get yourself something to eat. You've been out for 2 days already. I'm sure you must be starving." The dwarf declared.

" Oin, really. I'm okay."

" Alright then. Let me take a good look at ya." Oin pressed as he lead the young woman over to the side and got her to sit down and started examining her. The dwarf began muttering things to himself that the hobbit couldn't quite catch.

" Freya." Thorin voice spoke, interrupting what Oin was doing. " Oin could you give us a minute." Thorin asked. The medic nodded and told him he was finished with the young woman and it was now just Thorin and Freya down at one end of the hall and the others were at the other end, trying on their armor and sharpening their weapons. The woman looked at Thorin; he was wearing full body armor. "Freya, what are you doing down here?"

" I came to find you. Thorin, you cannot go to war. You made a promise to the people of Lake-town." The young woman reminded.

"This is no longer your concern." Thorin declared, trying to remain calm with her.

"Their is no need for war. Just give the lake-men what you promised." Freya begged him.

" How can I trust the people of Lake-town when they now have an army of elves standing watch?" Thorin challenged. But the hobbit starred at the floor, not even sure how to answer that. The dwarf noticed her silence and continued on. " I'll tell you why, because their here to steal the gold from us." The king was sure of this and he began pacing as if he was thinking long and hard about this. Freya glanced over at the dwarves; they were all now in their armor, ready for battle.

"Then I'm coming as well." The woman insisted.

" No." Thorin shot back. " I will not risk your life out there. You're staying here where it's safe." Thorin ordered. Freya looked away feeling slightly annoyed, she wasn't going to hid when everyone she cared about was out their. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Thorin lift her chin so she was looking into his eyes. The king was holding something in his hand and he opened it to reveal a necklace. "This was my mothers, it was given to her by my father. It's been passed down through the family for generations. It's a sort of a tradition the men in my family do when we choose someone to spend their rest of our lives with and I don't want to lose you." The words shocked the hobbit and she didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Thorin, your not going to lose me. I promise." She assured him. " But I can't take that, it was your mothers. You've given me so much already." Freya stated.

" Please I insist." Thorin asked, holding up the necklace indicating he wanted to put it on her. She slowly turned around, she lifted her so he could connect the two ends of the necklace and the necklace rested at the base of her neck. The woman could feel the other dwarves watching them as Thorin turned the hobbit back around to face him and he pulled the woman into his arms tightly. Freya held him close. The dwarf glanced over the woman's shoulders when he heard someone else coming into the room and saw who it was. " Master Baggins, come here." Thorin ordered. He released his hold on Freya and walked passed her towards her cousin. Bilbo looked slightly nervous but started walking towards him. Freya watched the two of them only to hugged by both Fili and Kili, clearly they knew what their uncle had asked her and were more then happy to have her as part of the family.

Once the woman had finally managed to pull herself out of the two brothers grip, she caught sight of her cousin's guilty look. He was hiding something from Thorin and she had feeling she knew what it was. She didn't want to believe it, but now she was sure. And the dwarves began heading out of the armory as Thorin and Bilbo shared a look of silences.


	52. Chapter 52

It was nearly nightfall. Freya had gone back to her room she had been resting in. She had found her trousers and long sleeve and started changing out of her dress; back into her normal clothing. If Thorin, her cousin and the dwarves were going to go to war; she wasn't going to be left behind. She would fight till the death if that's what it came down to. First Freya had to go find her cousin and learn the truth. The young woman wandered down the hall, she saw that Bofur was at the battlement, standing watch encase any one decided to intrude. The rest of the company was still in the armory, sharpening their weapons and discussing battle plans. The young woman continued down the hall and eventually found her cousin. Bilbo was alone, sitting on the platform, his legs hanging over the edge. Frey wandered over and took a seat beside him, just Bilbo tuck something back in his coat.

"You've had it all this time, haven't you?" Freya began, turning to look at her cousin who was looking at her. "The Arkenstone." Bilbo's eyes shifted to the ground for a second before he met hers again and nodded. The woman turned her gaze to the city of Dale.

" Freya, there was times I wanted to give it to Thorin, many times, but I just couldn't do it. He's not the same Dwarf we met in the Shire." Bilbo stated and he expected his little cousin to protest against him but she didn't; instead he saw her nodding her head.

"I know. And I'm glad you didn't give it to him. I fear Balin was right, it would make him worse if it fell into his hands ." She admitted, her voice slightly broke. The burglar place a hand on his cousins hand, causing her to look at him.

"Freya. I'm going to Dale to give them the stone. " Bilbo began and saw the woman's eyes widen. " It's the only way to prevent this war from happening. " I believe if Bard gives Thorin back the stone, then he will honor his word to the people of Lake-town and then their will be no need for war. Thorin values this stone above anything." the hobbit finished as he pulled out the stone in question. Freya starred at in in awe for the longest time, before she said anything.

"Then I'm coming with you." Freya stated, as she got up from the cold ground. Bilbo put the stone back in his coat and stood up and didn't like this at all.

"No, Freya. If Thorin finds out you had anything to do with this. He-he could hurt you and I know he would never forgive himself if he did. You should stay here." Bilbo protested. Freya shook her head at him. She wasn't going to let Bilbo do this alone.

"Bilbo we will do this together." Freya firmly said, clasping her cousins hands in hers." Bilbo finally nodding though he had his worries if Thorin found out she had any part of this, he didn't want to imagine what he could possibly do to her, with the state his mind was in right now.

"If we are to do this, we have to go now. We can't let the others see us." Bilbo pressed and the woman nodded in understanding. The two hobbit's made hast to the wall. The cousins were on one side of the battlement and they peered over the side, seeing Dwalin and Gloin muttering about something and soon disappeared down another tunnel. Once it appeared they were alone, Bilbo pulled out a good amount of rope, that he had hid in his coat. He began tying a tight knot to a solid ring attached to the mountain as quickly and quietly as he could as Freya kept watch.

"You both should be inside..." Bofur's voice spoke up, causing Freya and Bilbo to jump. "...out of the wind."

"No, I, uh...we needed some air." Freya stuttered as they looked at Bofur who was across on the other side of the battlement, hiding what they were doing. The dwarf was standing near the fire, keeping his hands warm. " the place still stinks of dragon." Bofur smirked at that and had to agree, it would be sometime before the smell of dragon faded from the mountain.

"The elves have been moving their archers into position." Bofur informed as he glanced over the edge at the city of Dale.

"Ah." Bilbo mumbled to himself as he looked over the wall as well and knew what was coming.

"The battle will be over by tomorrow's eve...though I doubt we will live to see it."

"These are...dark days." Bilbo stated as the cold wind began to pick up around them as the three of them stood in silence in deep thought about this.

"Dark days indeed." The dwarf agreed. "No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere." Bofur said as he approached the cousins. "Must be near midnight. Bombur's got the next watch. It'll take a bit to wake him." He said as he began to descend down the stairs.

"Bofur..." Freya called out. The dwarf stopped on the step and looked at her. "We will see you in the morning." She declared with a half smile.

"Goodbye, Freya, goodbye Bilbo." He said returning the smile and he continued down the stairs, to go find his brother. Freya swallowed, feeling the pit in her stomach. Bofur was basically telling them to run and leave this place.

"Freya, come on we must leave now." Bilbo hissed quietly at her, pulling her by the arm. The burglar went over to his rope, tugging on the knot one last time to make sure it was tight enough and tossed the other end over the wall. Bilbo was the first to climb his way down and soon it was Freya's turn, slipping a few times but made it down safely and the two of them climbed over the broken stone that had broken the walkway up to the gate and once across the two of them ran all the way to Dale, panting heavily as the snow began to fall.

Once inside the ruined city. The two hobbit's were for once thankful for how small they were and how quiet they could be. They slipped passed the armed guards easily. They were looking for Bard when Freya heard a familiar voice in a tent, across from where they were hiding. " Did you hear that?" Freya whispered.

"Hear what?" Bilbo questioned just as quietly.

"It's Gandalf...he's here. Listen." Freya said, feeling like their was still hope. If she couldn't get through to Thorin, surely the wizard would be able to.

"Since when has my counsel counted for so little?" Gandalf said. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends." Thranduil accused. " And I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course." The elf continued, getting up from his chair approaching the wizard. " You started this Mithrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it. Are the archers in position?" He called out. Gandalf turned around to look at the elf king in shock.

"Yes, my lord." A guard said.

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it." Thranduil ordered. "The dwarves are out of time."

"Bowman!" Gandalf yelled, walking out of the tent and approached Bard. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!" The wizard questioned him.

" It will not come to that." Bard pressed. " This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them." Bilbo interrupted walking up to them with Freya right behind him. " You think the dwarves will surrender? They wont, they will fight to the death to defend their own." Bilbo stated.

"Bilbo Baggins! And Freya Brandybuck!" Gandalf said, relieved to see the two of them alive.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thanduil said, sounding annoyed.

"Yes." Bilbo admitted through gritted teeth. "Sorry about that." he apologized. The bowman smirked that this being had been able to get pass elves.

"And miss Freya, we meet again." Thranduil stated, looking at her curiously. Noticing she appeared to look different then when he last saw her.

"We came...to give you this." Bilbo said as he approached the table and pulled something from his coat pocket and placed the wrapped item on the table and slowly unfolded the cloth to reveal a shiny object and they all recognized it.

"The heart of the mountain." The elf gasped as he looked upon it in awe for the longest time. "The kings jewel."

"And worth a kings ransom." Bard stated, reminding that he wanted to settle this without and bloodshed. " How is this yours to give?" Bard asked, looking at the cousins.

" I took it as my 14th share of the treasure." Bilbo replied. Gold wasn't as important to hobbit's as it was too some people.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard stated, having a point.

"Were not doing this for you." Freya said, stepping beside her cousin.

"I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine. But they are also brave and kind... and loyal to a fault." Bilbo explained as he looked at his cousin. "We've grown very fond of 'em, and we would save them all if we can."

Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed." Freya stated. "There will be no need for war." she continued on, waiting to see if they all approved of this. Thranduil looked at her for the longest time, wondering about something else.

"And why would you risk telling us all this?" Thranduil challenged, looking right at the woman, the wizard looked at him confused.

"Because, I love him and I would do anything to save him." Freya declared, her eyes not leaving the elves.

" I wonder if he feels the same about you? But then again Dwarves cannot love."

"You're wrong." Freya growled at the elf, before turning away. Bilbo and the wizard followed out of the tent.

"The two of you rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." Gandalf insisted.

"What?" both hobbit's questioned.

"Get as far away from here as possible." Gandalf continued.

"W-were not leaving." Freya pressed, look at the wizard as if he had to be joking.

"Hmm?"

" You picked us as the 14 and 15th member. Were not about to leave the company now." Bilbo argued, agreeing with his cousin.

"There is no company. Not anymore. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do to the both of you when he finds out what you've done." Gandalf warned, looking at Freya particularly.

" I'm not afraid of Thorin." Bilbo hissed.

"And neither am I" Freya added and the wizard stopped and turned to face the two of them.

"Well, you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain. Almost all." He pressed. "You there!" The wizard shouted to one of the lakeman wondering around. Freya and Bilbo recognized him as Alfrid the masters adviser in Laketown. " Find these two hobbit's a bed...and fill their bellies with hot food." the old man ordered. "They've earned it." he whispered for only the cousins to hear giving them a smile. Alfrid waved for them to get walking when the wizard grabbed him by his clothing. " Hey. Keep an eye on them. If they should try to leave, you tell me." Gandalf urged. Alfrid nodded and led the two hobbit's to a room that had two beds available. The man soon left and the cousins crawled into the beds. Freya had her back to her cousin, her eyes were still open as she thought about what the wizard had said. Would Thorin really do something to them both if he were to find out the truth? The woman tried to get some sleep.

Later in the middle of the night. Bilbo woke his little cousin and the two of them made their way back to Erebor unseen. Knowing in a couple of hours they would be surrounded by an army of elves.


	53. Chapter 53

Morning had finally come. The sun was beating high above Erebor on this chilly day. Thorin had ordered everyone to come to the gate to see their visitors that stood before the mountain. Freya and Bilbo were standing with the dwarves. They had their armor on and their swords and axes near them. An army of elves now stood before their doors and Thorin looked on in disgust when he saw that Bard was with king Thranduil. As they got closer to the edge of the platform before the wall Thorin suddenly raised his bow with an arrow at the ready and released it. The arrow just skimming the leg of the giant stag and they stopped. " I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin threatened, as he aimed another arrow at the elf king. The company shouting behind him, waving their weapons in the air. Thranduil looked up smirking and it quickly faded into a serious look, and the elf army all aimed their bows with arrows at the company. Freya, Bilbo and the dwarves all took cover except for Thorin who remained with his weapon still pointed at the elf king, the two of them glaring at each other.

Bard turned to Thranduil. Not wanting this to end in bloodshed. The elf raised his hand to signal to his troops to lower their weapons. " We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil stated.

"What payment?" Thorin demanded. I gave you nothing. You have nothing." he growled in anger.

"We have this." The bowman reached into his coat pocket and bulled out a shinny object and held it in the air for the dwarf king to see. Thorin lowered his bow and couldn't take his eye's off of the jewel in the bowman's hand.

"They have the arkenstone." Kili whispered, " Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?!" he hissed. Thorin had remained quiet, thinking hard about this. How could someone take the arkenstone without his knowledge? It was inside the mountain, he had the gate rebuilt, the company taking turns being on watched so no one could get in. It had to be a fake. " That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it...with our goodwill." Bard declared as he put the stone back inside his coat. "But first he must honor his word."

" They are taking us for fools." Thorin said, speaking quietly. "This is a ruse. A filthy lie. The arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"He shouted.

"I-it's no trick." Bilbo spoke up. Freya turned to her cousin as he stepped to the middle of the company in front of Freya. " The stone is real. I gave it to them." Thorin glared at Bilbo angrily from the side before turning to him.

"We gave it to them." Freya stated, coming forward beside her cousin.

"You two?" Thorin said, clearly surprised, his friend would do this to him, but even more when the woman admitted it.

"We took it as our 14th share." Freya continued, meeting Thorin's eyes.

"You would steal from me?"

" Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." Thorin approached Bilbo even closer, his insides boiling as the hobbit continued. Freya was starting to feel scared of what Thorin could possibly do. " I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin repeated as if the hobbit was joking. " Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" Thorin yelled, tossing his bow to the ground as he started to come towards Bilbo. Both Freya and Bilbo jumped at the sound of the anger in the kings voice.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but-,"

"But what, thief?" Thorin sneered.

"You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag-End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." He hissed coming even closer when Freya couldn't allow something to happen to her cousin and she stepped in between them, making Thorin stop.

"Thorin please don't do this. We didn't do this to betray you." Freya pleaded, taking a step closer to him, trying not to show that she was scared of him.

"And you. How could you do this to me? I trusted you!" Thorin shouted at her, feeling even more betrayed by her then the burglar. Thorin caught sight of the necklace that he had given to her and reached for and tore it from her neck, and the woman let out a startled whimper. " Lock her in the dungeons!" He ordered his men and looked at her. " I'll deal with you later. And throw him from the rampart!"

The king looked around at his men and saw they hadn't moved to take the two hobbits." Did you not hear me?!" Thorin shouted, grabbing his oldest nephew who yanked himself out of his hold. " Fine. I will do it myself then!" The king charged at Bilbo.

"Thorin no!" Freya screamed. The woman shoved her cousin out of the way, and the dwarf grabbed her by her clothing and began dragging her over to the edge.

"Curse you!"

"No!" Fili and Kili shouted trying to loosen their uncles grip on the woman, but he shoved them both aside.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you two on this company!" Thorin uttered as he had the woman on her back, half over the edge, whimpers escaping her lips as she stared Thorin in the eyes, her face full of fear.

"Thorin don't do it!" Bilbo shouted, fearing for his little cousins life. Suddenly the sound of Gandalf's voice roared as he came through the army of elves up to the platform where Bard and the elf king. Urging Thorin to let them go unharmed.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" Gandalf proclaimed. The dwarf king loosened his grip on Freya and she slide to ground Fili and Kili got away from Thorin when they saw how shaky she had become. Bilbo right beside her as Bofur urged both them to leave now before it was too late.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards...or Shire rats!" Thorin shouted in anger. Bilbo was the first to climb over the wall and then Freya. She looked back at Thorin for the last time before she made the climb down the wall where the wizard stood.

" Are we resolved?" Bard asked. "The return of the arkenstone for what was promised?" Thorin looked at the bowman before glancing towards the hill as if he was waiting for someone.

" Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" Thorin challenged as he continued to pace around still looking around.

"Keep the stone. Sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it." Thranduil taunted.

"I will kill you!" Thorin shouted in fury. " Upon my oath, I will kill you all!"

"Your oath means nothing!" The elf shot back. " I have heard enough." Thorin glanced over the wall to see the army of elves aiming their arrows straight at the dwarves.

"Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death." Gandalf warned as he approached closer.

"Sire, we cannot win this fight." Balin pleaded. Freya watched as he struggled to decide what he thought was right.

"Thorin, please." Freya begged. The dwarf king turned to look at her as she searched his eyes but his expression was unreadable.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace...or war?" Bard questioned. Suddenly a raven flew overhead and landed right on top of wall in front of Thorin. It began squawking like it was telling him something.

"I will have war." Thorin hissed. Freya closed eyes looking at the ground. When they heard something coming over the hill side and saw it was dozens of soldiers marching towards them.

"Ironfoot." Gandalf muttered lowly.


	54. Chapter 54

The dwarven army continued to come down the hill side that was being led by a dwarf riding a hog. Their was goats pulling some sort of war machines as they continued to approach closer and eventually came to a halt. The company cheered that their kin had come. The elf king ordered something in elvish to his army and they began marching towards the dwarf army. " Ay! Thorin! Ironfoot has come!" The dwarf on the hog shouted as he came closer. Gandalf started walking with the elf army, the two hobbit's right beside him, trying to keep up.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Freya said, as she ran to catch up to the wizard.

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin." Gandalf explained.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asked.

"I have always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." He said, as he looked down at the two halflings. Freya looked behind her at Thorin who was watching as his cousin continued to approach them on his hog, with a grand army behind him. The dwarven solider's came to halt and Dain continued to approach the elves.

"Good morning. How are we all?" Dain asked. The people of Lake-town grew tense in matter of seconds and held their weapons tightly. "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider...just sodding off?! All of you! Right now!" The dwarf shouted in outrage, causing the men to back away.

"Stand fast!" Bard encouraged.

"Oh come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf interrupted, as he walked through the crowd and passed the elves to approach the dwarf on the hog.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain Sneered. "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!" He threatened. Freya listened to all the sudden murmurs around her as she peered through the spaces, with Bilbo to see what was going on.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elvies. A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down at once." The wizard demanded.

"I will not stand down before any elf. Not least this faithless woodland sprite." Dain snarled with such hatred as he pointed his battle axe right at the elf king. Thranduil could feel his insides boiling within him. " He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin...I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" The dwarf uttered. The silence grew and the dwarf lord had, had enough and nudged his hog to head back up towards his army on the hill.

"Dain. Dain wait!" Gandalf yelled, but the dwarf ignored him.

"Let them advance. See how far they get." The elf king challenged.

"Ya think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?!" Dain growled, the elf king only growing angrier by the insult. " Ya hear that, lads? We're on let's give these bastards a good hammering!" The dwarves shouted in Khuzdul, waving their axes in the air.

Freya watched as Thranduil approached Bard. " Stand your men down." The elf ordered. " I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble." Bard held out his hand to signal his people not to go any further and the elves moved with great speed towards the dwarves.

"Right, then. Let's get this done. Send in the goats!"

Dozens of dwarves on goats began to emerge from behind the other soldiers, charging right at the elven army. Freya's eyes widen, this couldn't be happening right now. If the wizard was right, they had an even bigger threat and this was no time to be turning on each other. Thranduil shouted something in elvish to his army, and they all suddenly aimed their bows at the dwarves.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf roared. The woman could feel her heart racing faster and faster as the dwarves got even closer, and she heard the elf shout some sort of command in his language and the elf army released their arrows through the air, only to hear seconds later the dwarf lord shout something in dwarvish and they launched arrows that were spinning rapidly over them destroying the arrows in it's path and flinging dozens of elves; killing them. Freya let out a startled screams, jumping out of the way as a dead elf landed in front of her.

"Hey! How do you like that, you old twirly-whirles?! Ha ha, you buggers!" Dain chuckled at this. Thranduil once again ordered his elves to release another round of arrows, only to be taking out by Dain's spinning arrow along with more elves. Thorin watched on as his kin and elves continued to battle each other. The elf soldiers began to retreat when the charging goats were within inches of them and their shields went up, and the dwarves barreled into them and they fought one another.

Freya looked up at Thorin, he was laughing about this. As if he was enjoying, seeing the blood shed by his kin. Suddenly they heard the sounds of rumbling in the distance, causing the elves and dwarves to stop fighting one another. Freya and Bilbo both looked at each other before looking to the hill side wondering what that could be. "Were-worms." Gandalf quietly muttered as giant worms pushed their way through the earth. It had razor sharp teeth, crushing the rocks into little pieces and then they disappeared back down the holes.

A loud horn is heard up on one of the towers on Ravenhill. Freya looked over at the tower only to gasp when saw it was Azog the Defiler and a few orcs working some sort of device that appeared to be giving signals for orders. Thousands of orcs charged out of the holes from the were-worms, towards the mountain. Dain's army made hast to fight the orcs while the elves stood their and did nothing. " The elves. Will they not fight?" Bilbo asked as the cousin stood by the wizard and watched as the elves continued to not move to fight against the one enemy they all had in common.

The woman couldn't bare to watch this and she closed her eyes. The dwarves shouting in their language. Freya slowly opened her eyes only to see the elves jumping over the dwarves and began fighting off the orcs. The dwarves soon joined in taking out every orc they could stab their swords and axes in.

"Uh, Gandalf. Is this a good place to stand?" Bilbo stuttered as he and his little cousin watched as more and more elves passed by them to engage their enemy. Freya turned to look up at the tower when the horn blared and then looked to see these giant beast that had come from the tunnels. The elves quickly aimed their arrows in their direction and released them and piercing the creatures skin and causing them to shriek and stumble back.

The enemies horn is sounded again, this time giving another command. " Gandalf look!" Freya shouted as she pointed in the direction of an army of orcs heading in the direction of the city. The wizard look from the city to Azog.

"Azog. He's trying to cut us off." The wizard stated, realizing what was happening.

"All of you! Fall back to Dale! Now!" Bard shouted, seeing the orcs and the trolls heading towards the city.

"To the city! Bilbo! Freya! This way!" Gandalf yelled as the three of them took off behind the Lake-town people towards Dale with their swords drawn.


	55. Chapter 55

A troll charged at the wall surrounding the city and broke through, knocking itself out in the process and dozens of orcs began swarming the streets of Dale. Terrifying screams were heard throughout the city as woman and children flee for safety. Freya and Bilbo entered the city with the wizard only moments after the group of lake men charged in.

The cousins stayed together, fighting off every orc that came at them. Gandalf wasn't too far away as he took out the orcs around him." Freya duck!" Bilbo shouted. The woman ducked out of the way as her older cousin sliced through the chest of the vile creature. The screams and roars continued throughout the ruined city as more and more orcs invaded. The elves continued to fight along side with the dwarves to eliminate their common enemy. The dwarf King continued to hid in his mountain, ignoring what was happening outside his walls as he paced around in his treasure room, wondering what he should do to make sure that his gold was protected from all who wished to take it from him.

The rest of the company continued to watch their kin fight their enemy, but their numbers were quickly dropping as the orc army only continued to grow. The elf king had made his way to the ruin city, killing every orc in his path; his army following close behind him. One by one the dwarves turned away from the horrifying sight of their kin screaming in pain. Dwalin decided to reason with their king one last time and he marched down the stairs and headed for the treasure room. Once he came to the room he noticed the leader was nowhere to be found and his only conclusion was that he must be in the throne room. The fearless dwarf made hast down the hall and sure enough found Thorin sitting in the kings chair who appeared to be in deep thought about something. The king looked up to see Dwalin coming towards him, determination in every step he took. " Thorin. Since when do we forsake our own people?" Dwalin demanded as he climbed up the steps. Thorin remained silent at this. "Thorin, they are dying out there." the dwarf continued, but this news didn't seem to matter one bit to the king, it only raised concerns about his gold. If his kin was dying out there, then how was he supposed to keep all his gold safe from others.

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain. Places we can fortify, shore up, make safe. Yes." Thorin stated, getting up from the chair and took a few steps towards Dwalin, who was looking at Thorin as if he no longer knew who he was. "yes, that is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety."

"Did you not hear me?" Dwalin growled. Causing Thorin stop and turn around to look at the dwarf. " Dain is surrounded. They're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap." Thorin muttered "but treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost." Dwalin gasped at this. Bilbo was right, He had indeed changed.

"What about Freya? And Bilbo?" Dwalin dared asked. Thorin shook his head hearing those names and looked at the dwarf.

"What about them?" Thorin hissed.

"They are both out there! Fighting for their lives! They will be killed Thorin." Dwalin pressed, trying to get some kind rouse out of the leader, to do what was right but the king continued to look at him with no expression.

"Let them be. She betrayed me by taking the stone to the elf king and that bowman along with that useless burglar. It is worth all the blood we can spend." The king hissed.

"She didn't do it to betray you Thorin. They did it to save you from what you are becoming. You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Dwalin growled in frustration.

"Do not speak to me...as if I were some lowly dwarf Lord, as if I were still...Thorin Oakenshield" the dwarf's voice broke and quickly turn to rage just as fast. "I AM YOUR KING!" Thorin shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become." Dwalin stated in disappointment.

"Go. Get out. Before I kill you." Thorin warned. The fearless warrior scoffed at that threat and left back down the hall to the others. Thorin continued to sit on his throne in deep thought, until he heard a voice in his head telling him to go the gallery of the Kings, where the floor was made of gold.

Freya and Bilbo continued to fight off the orcs in the city. The woman had never been more thankful then she was now for all the sword lessons she had learned from Dwalin, Fili, Kili and even Thorin. Freya stabbed another orc in the chest and it fell to the ground and she quickly hid behind a pillar trying to catch her breath. As she looked around she saw the city was on fire and blood everywhere. Elves, men, woman and children slaughtered by the orcs that continued to invade. More and more came and Freya and Bilbo ran for higher ground.

Dain and his army were nearly spent as they continued to defend Erebor. The enemies horn sounded again for the armies to engage. The company had moved from the battlement. The dwarves had removed their heavy army and tossed in a pile. This was not who they were. They were not the type to turn away, when their kin was in dire need of their help right now. This was their battle.

Just then Kili looked up from where he was sitting and saw Thorin coming towards them with his sword at his side and the young dwarf stood up, the others seeing his sudden movement and looked in his direction. " I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" Kili shouted in anger as continued to make his way towards the older dwarf. " It is not in my blood, Thorin."

"No. It is not." Thorin stated in agreement. "We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Kili couldn't help but smile to see his uncle was no longer under the influence of the sickness, the curse was finally broken. Thorin pressed his forehead to his nephews and then walked to the others to seek their forgiveness. " I have no right to ask this of any of you. But will you follow me...one last time?" Dwalin and Kili came up right behind Thorin waiting for the others to decided. All of them nodded, taking their weapons in hand.

Freya took off towards the wall when she heard the enemies horn again. Bilbo was right behind her as they saw what was left of Dain's army and Azog's forces that were lined up to finish them all off. Just then a different horn was heard causing the orcs, and trolls to stop in their tracks. "Where is that coming from?" Bilbo wondered as he looked around until he saw his cousins face.

"It's Thorin." She answered as a smile formed on her face, knowing he was no longer cursed with the dragon sickness.


	56. Chapter 56

The sound of the horn faded and a golden bell came smashing through the wall. Thorin led the charge out of the mountain, and continued to run through the cleared path, his kin had made. "To the king! To the king!" Dain shouted as he followed behind his cousin along the rest of their kin.

" D'abakkur!" Thorin yelled, as he raised his sword above his head and his shield in front of him as they engaged their enemy, taking out every orc that was within sword length.

Bilbo and Freya both ran across a bridge that had a direct view to Erebor and their they could faintly see the dwarves taking out Azog's forces. "The Dwarves. They're rallying!" Bilbo breathed, as the wizard ran to their side.

"They're rallying to their king." Gandalf praised smiling down at the two hobbits. Freya couldn't help but smile. Thorin had finally overcame his madness. However their moment was short lived as they heard orcs screeching behind them and the three of them went back into the fight praying that they would be reunited with the dwarves when this was over.

Being a hobbit had its disadvantages with these giant vile creatures, but it also had its advantages. For instants it was a lot easier for Freya to duck as an orcs sword came swinging at her, trying to take her head off and she sliced through the orcs chest and it fell to the ground, struggling to get back up and she plunged her sword into the monsters chest and yanked her weapon out, getting spattered in face by the orcs blood as she moved onto the next orc that came in her path.

Thorin had taken out many orcs since he joined the battle along with the rest of the company. He remembered everything, everything he had done to Bilbo and to the only woman he had ever loved. He could still see clear in his mind that look she had on her face when he had her nearly dangling over the edge of the battlement to when he yanked the necklace from her neck. It was a look that he never wanted to be the last that he saw of her. He had no idea where she was or if she was even still alive and he tried hard not to picture finding her on the battlefield slaughtered because of his doing. All he wanted was to see her again, even if it was his last but at least he knew she was alive. He fought side by side with his nephews, as he searched for Freya, hoping she was among Dain's army. " Freya!" Thoring yelled over the chaos that was around them. He continued to shout for her a few more times and then looked to his nephews who shook their head having no luck of finding her among the dwarves either. Thorin whirled around and looked in the direction of the city and his only thoughts was that she had to be in their along with Bilbo and the wizard and though that bit of hope did nothing to ease his mind knowing if she was alive. He wasn't going to stop until he found her.

Thorin swung his sword, striking an orc down that tried to come at him from behind. "Dain!" Thorin yelled out as he swung around to take out another orc that was coming towards him.

"Thorin! Hold on! I'm coming!" Dain answered as he fought off an orc of his own. He jumped onto the back of another orc, using the handle of his battle hammer to cut off the air to the orc's lungs when he saw another orc about to take out his cousin and he swung his weapon into the creatures head and tossed the orc he was on, on the ground and picked up his hammer and slammed it into the orcs head, putting it out of its misery. " Hey cousin! What took you so long?" The two of them approached each other and hugged. " Now, who is this Freya, lass you keep shouting for?" Dain asked, curiously.

"Someone that I care for deeply. It's my fault...she's out here because of me. I must find her." Thorin pressed.

"There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan." Dain stated.

Thorin looks in the direction of Ravenhill and see's Azog on the tower where the device was giving his orc army orders." Aye, were going to take out their leader." Thorin declared as ran towards a ram and jumps onto it's back and grabbing the reigns.

"Azog?" Dain uttered.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth." He hissed.

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our King." Dain reminded as he tried to reason with his cousin. But Thorin knew he had to end this once and for all. Even if it cost him his own life.

"That is why I must do it." Thorin stated, remembering why else he had to do this. He made himself a promise when his archenemy had brought harm to the young woman that he had come to love and wasn't going to let it happen again. The dwarf king reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace that he had yanked from Freya's neck and looked to his cousin. "If I should not return, please give this to her and tell her I'm sorry for everything and that I love her. She needs to know that." Thorin pressed, looking at his cousin.

"Laddie we will find her." Dain promised, taking the necklace from Thorin. " Yeh better just return so you don't disappoint this lass and you can tell her this yourself." Dain said seriously. " And just how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?" The dwarf challenged. Thorin suddenly looked to his side to see goats pulling a chariot with Balin at the reigns, Dwalin operating the mechanical device attached to chariot and Fili and Kili armed with their swords.

"It's been a while since I've done this." Balin hissed at his bickering younger brother.

"On! To Ravenhill!" Thorin commanded, as he dug the heels of his boots into the animals side and he took the led, charging at the orc army that stood in their way to Ravenhill.

"Hold tight lads!" Balin shouted as he held onto the reigns tightly as the chariot began to move and gain speed.

"You're all mad bastards!" Dain chuckled as he watched them disappear through the army of orcs. " May Durin save you all."

It felt like hours had gone by since Freya and Bilbo had seen Thorin and the dwarves come charging out of the mountain. All Freya heard was the continuous screams of people and the screeching of orcs as they continued to invade and slaughter woman, men, elves and children in their paths.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo yelled as he ran towards a ledge when he saw something in the distance.

"Ugh!" Gandalf cried out as he struck down an orc that tried to kill him and ran over to the hobbit's side, Freya right behind.

Both of the hobbit's were breathing heavily, haven't had the chance to catch their breath until now. "It's Thorin!" Bilbo continued as Freya looked in that direction and sure enough saw Thorin on a ram with three other behind him, heading up stairs.

"And Fili, Kili and Dwalin." Gandalf added, knowing where they were headed. " He's taking his best warriors."

"To do what?" Freya dared to ask, fearing the worse.

"To cut the head off the snake." The wizard stated in a serious tone, and Freya swallowed at the sudden pit she felt inside. The woman couldn't stop looking in the direction of Ravenhill, she couldn't stay here knowing he was up there, with Azog.

"Gandalf!" A familiar voice shouted for the wizard. Freya and Bilbo both turned around to see it was the young elf prince of Mirkwood.

"Legolas." Gandalf sighed with relief. " Legolas Greenleaf!" The wizard approached the elf as he climbed off his horse and walked the rest of the way.

"There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us." Legolas informed. Freya's heart began to race, hearing this new information. Thorin and the others were headed right into a trap. The woman slowly backed away and disappeared around the corner. She had to warn them or die trying to.

"Gundabad. This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the north." Gandalf sneered, wondering why he hadn't seen this coming sooner.

Bilbo looked to his side only to see his cousin wasn't beside him, he did a full circle and didn't see her anywhere and he began to panic. "Freya?...Freya!?" The hobbit cried out for his cousin and realized she must have taken off as soon as Legolas had informed them all of another army that would be ambushing Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin. Leaving them outnumbered up there. " Wha-th-the north? Where is the north exactly?" Bilbo demanded, hoping it wasn't where he thought it was.

"Ravenhill." Gandalf sighed.

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there. And Fili and Kili. And Freya's on her way. They're all up there." Bilbo panicked as he made hast back over to ledge starring at the tower, now fearing for his cousin's life.


	57. Chapter 57

Freya made hast through the ruin city. Swinging her blade at any orc that tried to stop her. Their were a few close calls she had with the oncoming orcs, where she thought this was the end for her but she managed to escape their harsh swings and she was finally out of Dale and now stood on the path that would take her up to Ravenhill.

The woman began the climb up the stairs, her entire body ached from all the running and fighting she had already done but she had to keep telling herself to push through the pain, she had to keep going until she found Thorin and warn him and the others of the danger that was coming to ambush them. The higher she climbed the harsher the blowing wind, blew past her cutting into her skin like knives and found it difficult to see clearly through the blowing snow. The hobbit followed the trail of dead orcs that Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili had killed.

She began ascending up the next flight of stairs, thankful for the trail of dead bodies they had left behind to make it easier for her to know which path they went up. Freya dashed down a hall when something jumped out in front her, causing her to gasp and she realized it was a goblin. She went to swing at the creature only to miss and it grabbed her by the arms and the two of them struggled. The goblin tossed her to the ground at the other end of the hall, her sword just sliding out of her reach. The hideous being charged at her with its weapon and she backed away reaching for her sword and she grabbed and held it in front of her just as the goblin was about to strike her and she plunged it through it's chest and screeched in pain for it's last few moments before it exhaled it's last breath and Freya pushed the creature to the side and yanked her sword out of the goblin and turned around to keep going only to stop when she saw a familiar face. "Dwalin." Freya sighed in relief, still trying to catch her breath.

"Lass, you're alive." Dwalin exclaimed as he ran over to the hobbit and pulled her into a hug. "Come on." He said, after putting her back down on the ground and she followed the dwarf around the corner. Thorin, Fili and Kili were watching the tower for any sign of Azog as they waited for the return of the fearless dwarf who had gone to checkout what that noise had been. " Looky, who I found." Dwalin called out as they came around the corner to a platform. Thorin turned around, his face filled with a mixture of surprise and relief at who was standing beside the dwarf.

"Freya." Thorin gasped as he began to walked towards her.

"Thorin," Freya breathed as she ran over to him. Relieved to see that she wasn't too late to warn them at what was to come. Before the hobbit could say anything, she felt Thorin's hand on the back of her head, pulling her towards him, pressing his lips against hers. The woman's eyes widen at his action but held him close to her. Thorin pulled away suddenly and tugged the woman toward him, holding her close.

"Thank Durin, your alive." Thorin whispered, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Freya's voice broke as she tried not to let the tears come out.

"I'm so sorry Freya. I'm so sorry for everything." He sighed. Freya pulled away from Thorin and looked at him and smiled. She turned to the two brothers, overjoyed to see them unharmed and hugged them both. Freya had been so caught up in the moment that she nearly forgot about Azog's other army and she abruptly pulled away when she felt Thorin come to her side.

"Thorin, we have to get out here." Freya pressed in a serious tone.

"No. I am not letting Azog get away with this again. He will pay for what he has done." Thorin hissed.

"Thorin, please listen to me. You don't realize what is coming." The woman continued when Dwalin came rushing over to them, from patrolling the area.

"We have company." Dwalin informed. Thorin pulled the woman behind him as dozens of goblins began scaling over the wall, their numbers growing. Freya's heart sank, it was starting. This was just a warm up for them. The hobbit was sure Azog had something big planned. " Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." the dwarf added.

"We'll take care of them. Go. Go!" Thorin ordered.

"Come on!" Fili called out to his brother and the two of them took off towards the towers. Thorin, Dwalin and Freya fought off the oncoming goblins. Freya swung her blade, letting out a battle cry as she struck down every goblin that came at her.

In a matter of minutes they had defeated all the goblins, and waited to see if any more threats came to surprise them, but it appeared they were safe for now. " I'm impress, lass. I knew I would make a decent fighter out of you." Dwalin praised the young woman and she could help but grin at that. The snow continued to blow harder and minuted continued to pass. Fili and Kili still hadn't return from their search of the towers and Azog hadn't made an appearance either. Waiting was the worst. Thorin was whispered something to the fearless dwarf, while Freya continued to peer over the ledge to the towers, hoping Fili and Kili would return soon. Thorin had instructed Dwalin, if it came down to it, to not let the woman come after him for any reason. Dwalin nodded and walked over to the wall and narrowed his eyes. "Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin growled.

"Thorin," Bilbo's voice called out as he appeared out of nowhere behind them and all three of them turned around in hobbit had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Bilbo." Freya cried out as she ran over to her cousin and hugged him tightly.

"We have to leave here. Now." Bilbo pressed, still trying to catch his breath but this couldn't wait. "Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." The hobbit explained. As he heard this Thorin immediately thought of his nephews. What had he done? Was this what the woman was trying to tell him? Why hadn't he listen to her.

"We are so close. That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin urged only to be stopped by Thorin. This was exactly what Azog wanted.

"No! That's exactly what he wants. He wants to draw us in. This is trap." The four of them glanced over at the towers. "Find Fili and Kili call them back. Thorin urged.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do It. We'll live to fight another day." The king declared. He turned to Freya and took her hand and the three of them began to leave when they heard a rumbling sound coming from the towers and he let go of her hand and turned around. They heard the beating of the drums a few more times. Thorin starred over at the towers when he saw a familiar form emerging into view and his breath hitched as he dashed over to edge of the platform, Freya, Bilbo and Dwalin right behind him.

Azog the Defiler held Fili by his neck over the ledge with his bladed arm aimed right at his back. The pale orc began shouting in his vile language. The dwarf king catching words here and their how he planned to kill him last. Thorin found himself feeling powerless to do anything, all he could do was watch as his eldest nephew was about to lose his life because of his doing. Freya hadn't taken her eyes off of her friend as she stood beside Thorin, feeling the tears roll down her face, her heart racing as they all watched in shock.

"RUN!" Fili screamed at them. A smug grin formed on Azog's face as he plunged his bladed arm through the dwarf's chest, seeing the tortured look on Thorin's face. Freya muffled her scream and turned away from the horrifying sight as Fili let out his final breath before the pale orc let go over him and his body hit the ground, landing right in front of his brother, with his eyes open.

Thorin felt like he was reliving that very day all over again, when Azog had beheaded his grandfather in front of him. He could not allow this filth to do the same to his youngest nephew or anyone else. Azog smirked as he disappeared from the edge to hunt down the other brother. Thorin caught sight of Kili making hast, angrily up the stairs to avenge his brother. " KILI!" Thorin shouted in panic as he took off to aid his nephew.

"Thorin!" Freya cried out, her face filled with fear as she rushed after him. This was exactly what the pale orc wanted, to draw them away from the others. "Thorin, no!" She called out again as he descended down the stairs, already running across the frozen water. The woman went to chase after him, when Dwalin grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go!" She demanded as she watched to see Thorin already climbing up the steps, where Kili had disappeared up to only seconds ago.

"I can't do that Freya. Thorin made me promise to not let you go after him." Dwalin pressed. The woman managed to get out of his firm hold and dashed over to the stairs that Thorin had disappeared down. Dwalin tried to grab by the arm but she was too far ahead of him. "Freya, come back!" Dwalin yelled as he chased after her, leaving Bilbo alone as he heard the sound of heavy flapping and he crouched to the ground as the giant bats flew over him and disappeared over the towers and the hobbit turned when he heard a number of stomping coming and his sword glowed. Freya ran across the frozen water, nearly slipping in the process when Dwalin caught up to her. " Freya, you must come back with me! I can't let you go any further." Dwalin urged.

"No. Thorin and Kili need help! Please go back and help my cousin Dwalin!" Freya begged as she looked into the dwarf's eyes. Dwalin finally nodded.

"Be careful lass." Dwalin implored her, letting her go. She nodded and climbed up the stairs and the warrior took off back to where Bilbo was, getting their just in time to take out the orc that was just about to take out the hobbit and more showed up.

Freya had no idea which way Thorin had gone. He could have gone down anyone of these tunnels and she made a quick decision which one to take. Thorin hadn't stopped climbing up the flight of stairs when Azog came charging out of a tunnel, letting out a roar as he jumped from the ledge, and smashing his mace into Thorin's sword as he blocked the harsh blow and the fight had begun.

The woman came to the end of the tunnel where a flight of stairs laid and her eyes widen to see the biggest orc she had ever seen. She gathered her courage as the orc came charging at her and ducked when it swung at her and she plunged her sword into it's chest and it fell down the steps. She continued on her way, still hadn't found Thorin or Kili. Thorin and Azog continue their fight up the next flight of stairs. The wind blowing harsher the higher they got. The dwarf managed to knock the pale orc down, sending him sliding back down the steps. Before Thorin could go after him, more orcs showed up, forcing him to fight them instead.

Freya breathed heavily as she ran down another hall and heard the sound of metal hitting metal, and she followed where the noise was coming from when another orc quickly engaged her forcing her to retreat back the way she came, as she tried to maneuver her blade into the filth. Thorin was just pulling his weapon out of the orc when out of nowhere Azog came charging at him and swung his mace into Thorin head and send him tumbling over the ledge and onto the frozen water. The woman managed to stab the orc when she heard Thorin let out a painful scream and saw him hit the ice. Freya looked to see more orcs coming and she made hast back down the stairs.

The woman dashed onto the sheet of ice, towards Thorin who had just stabbed a Gundabad orc in the face with what was left of his sword. Thorin's eyes widen when he see's the woman coming towards him. "Freya! You shouldn't be over here!" He pressed. Freya gasped when they heard Azog's voice echo through the air and through the haze they saw at least a dozen of orcs rushing onto the ice to finish them off. " Get out of here now!" Thorin begged her, while she still had time.

"No. I'm staying here!" She demanded. Her heart was racing as they got even closer when all of sudden the orc collapsed to the ground. Then another. Thorin slid on his knees passed the orc and he sliced the beasts leg, causing it to fall over and the woman comes beside Thorin and plunges her sword into its chest before it could get back up. More arrows came flying through the air bringing the vile creatures down as Freya and Thorin took out the ones they could while trying to keep their balance. Thorin stabs an orc in the knee, struggling to get away from him when out of the corner of his eyes he see's another orc advancing towards the woman as she was pulling her sword out of the chest of the dead orc. Thorin shoved the woman out of the way, causing her to slide, towards the flight of stairs, just as the flat end of the orcs weapon smashed into his chest, and he slide backwards, across the ice all the way to the edge of the waterfall, directly over where Legolas and Bolg were fighting.

Freya finally came to a stop. She saw through the blowing snow a form approaching her. Grabbing her sword, she climbed to her feet, only to see it was the pale orc and she went to swing her sword at him but he blocked her blows and knocked her her sword of her grasp and fell over. Struggling to get away Azog grabbed her by her clothing and dragged her towards the middle of the ice, struggling in his hold until she felt his blade at her throat and she swallowed as fear spread across her face.

Thorin had managed to knock an orc over the edge of waterfall, onto the bridge, directly behind Bolg. The stone begins to creak, causing Bolg to fall through and get buried in the rubble. Another orc approaches Thorin, who is still, partially hanging over the edge, defenseless. The giant orc raises it's sword over it's head as it snarls at the dwarf King. Thorin's eyes widen in fear as he thought this was it, when out of nowhere the orc is pierced with a sword in it's chest, killing it. As the orc falls over the edge, Thorin manages to grab it, and he recognized it immediately.

Slowly standing up, he looked at Orcrist in awe that it had finally come back to him. Thorin looked up in shock and felt like his breath had suddenly got stuck in his throat when he saw Azog had a hold of the young woman with his bladed arm at her throat.


	58. Chapter 58

Freya could feel Azogs blade trailing along her neck as she struggled in his hold. The vile orc smirked, hearing the whimpers that came from her as she waited for the orc to plunge his blade through her chest. Thorin hadn't taken his eyes off his archenemy or the woman. His face was tortured with pain, fear, anger and revenge. The dwarf began to walk forward with Orcrist pointed at the side. This vile piece of filthy was responsible for the death's of his grandfather, his father, his brother, his sisters eldest son and now he held the only woman he'd come to love in his clutches. As Thorin continued to approach through the blowing snow, a snarl came from behind the pale orc and Freya. The hobbit turn slightly to her left and her eyes widen in horror to see it was the white warg and an army coming over the hill side and she gasped. Azog looked to see his beast and army. He then turned to Thorin and grinned sadistically at the thought that had just occurred to him. Freya looked back at Thorin who was still coming, she shook her head at him, whispering for him not to engage and Azog only moved his blade against her neck tighter to the point that she could feel it beginning to cut into her skin and her whimpers became loud enough for Thorin to hear. "Azog, let her go!" Thorin yelled, his rage only grew when Azog smirked and removed his bladed arm away from her throat and tossed her to the ground, roaring as he charged at the dwarf.

The woman let out a shriek as she hit the ice, sliding on her hands and knees towards the flight of stairs she had run down earlier, when Thorin had taken off to go find Azog, before Kili had found him. The dwarf had watched his enemy toss the young woman, but before he could do anything to help her, Azog was already charging at him. Swinging a giant rock that was attached to a chain he was holding on to and Thorin backed up the way he came, as Azog continued to swing at him violently. The dwarf king managed to duck underneath the pale orcs next swing, causing Azog to slightly lose his balance and he got behind and slashed him the back. Azog growled, in fury and swings the rock at the dwarf again, missing him and smashing it into the ice, causing it to crack.

Freya came to stop and she rolled onto her back to see the beast stalking towards, baring its teeth at her and snarling something fierce. The woman recalled, when they had taken refuge in Beorn's house. He had explained to her that the pale orc's beast would never rest until he had killed his mark and she feared this day would come. The hobbit could feel her breathing going out of control as the white warg got closer. She looked around and saw her sword just out of arm reach and she got to her feet and picked the weapon up and she quickly turned around to see the beast was just inches from her, growling at her. The hobbit swung her blade out in front of her, trying to keep a few distances between her and the warg. The pale orcs beast continued to roar at, causing her to retreat up the stairs, away from Thorin and Azog's fight.

The ice continued to break from Azog's chained rock as he kept failing to smash Thorin's head with it. The two of them continued to stare into each other's eyes. Thorin glanced down around him to see the cracks forming through the platform and the pale orc decided to use the dwarf's distraction. Azog, again slammed the chained rock, missing Thorin by an inch, who maneuvered out of the way just in time but the section of ice they are on breaks free from the rest and Thorin struggles to keep himself from losing his balance and falling in and Azog swings his rock towards Thorin again, who ducked out of the way in time and the two of them continued to try and take the other out and keep the sheet of ice their on balanced at the same time.

Freya was now at the top of the stairs and the white warg growled and charged at her, causing the hobbit to stumble backwards and in her moment of fright she managed to stab the beast in the leg and it backed away, growling in anguish. The woman did a quick glance around behind her to see if she was about to trip over a stone or something else. She kept her sword pointed at the warg as it looked back at her, snarling and baring it's teeth at her. She might have wounded the creature to slow it down a bit, but it wasn't going to last for long.

The dwarf tried to get Azog from behind but the orc looked to side and swung his rock with great force and Thorin fell onto the ice. He quickly got back on his feet and back away towards the edge as he slams his rock down at Thorin, missing him once again. Thorin suddenly loses his balance and nearly falls over the edge. He gets back up, only for Azog to change tactics and he knocks him off his feet. The pale orc lets out a roar as he attempts to slam his block and crush him. Thorin roles out of the way and tries to get back up, but Azog swings his block at him again, forcing him to roll out of the way again. The dwarf could tell his enemy was slowing down from exhaustion. Thorin saw this has his only chance to get out of his predicament and he pushed through his own exhaustion and quickly got up when Azog went to attempt to swing the rock again. Thorin managed to slice through his armor and got behind him as he tries to catch his breath. The pale orc growls in fury and with all his might, the vile orc swings as hard as he could at Thorin making him stumble backwards with the block stuck in the ice. Azog try's to yank his rock out of the sheet of ice and growls in frustration when it doesn't come lose. He take a swing at Thorin with his bladed arm and the dwarf ducks. The pale orc nearly loses his balance and stumbles back into his spot to keep his part of the ice balanced and the two of them glared at each other, both panting heavily.

The woman continued to back away from the white warg. Swinging furiously at the beast when it came to close to her. Freya suddenly shrieked when she fell over into the loose rubble. The white warg was right at her feet and when she went to swing her sword at the creature it swung it's massive paw, clawing her arm and she screamed. Thorin and Azog turned in the direction of the stairs. Thorin's heart began racing when he saw the sword that came flying over the ledge and made a clanging sound when it hit the ice. Freya could feel the blood running down her arm as she backed up until she was right up against the wall, the animal towered over her. The woman suddenly looked to her side and her eyes widen in horror to see her cousin was out cold, covered in his own blood. "Bilbo?" her voice broke. The warg growled and snapped it's teeth at her, her face was covered in pure terror as it was about to end her life and she closed her eyes waiting for it.

Thorin hadn't taken his eyes off tower where the woman was and the pale orc was about to stab him when something in the distant caused Azog to stop dead in his tracks. The dwarf caught sight of the shock look on the pale orcs face, when eagles began flying over them, heading for Azog's reinforcements and the orc watches as these creatures began taking out his army. Thorin looked back at the towers, their hadn't been any signs of movement in a long time and he feared the worse had happened. One of the eagles veered off course towards the tower and swoops down as the white warg was raising its giant paw at the woman when it heard the sound of an eagle screeching and it grabbed the warg with its talons and flung it over the edge.

Once Thorin saw the woman was clearly in no danger. He looked back to see his enemy was still watching the eagles whipping out his armies, along with Beorn who was in his giant bear form. He throws his sword down on the ice behind him. The pale orc, heard the noise and turned around just as Thorin yanked the rock out of the ice and tosses it at Azog, who instinctively catches it. The dwarf jumps back onto the sheet of ice behind him and the section of ice begins to tip over. Azog drops his rock and chain and he struggles to get a grip on the ice and growls in fury at Thorin as he is submerged under the water. Thorin watched as the orc disappeared and finally lets out the deep breath he'd been holding in for so long.

The hobbit got up from the ground, her hand was covering the arm that was wounded by the white warg, trying to stop the bleeding. She walked over to the ledge and looked over to see Thorin had appeared to be unharmed, and Azog was no where to be seen. The young woman dashed over to her cousin. " Bilbo?" Freya called. " Bilbo! Wake up!" She cried as she shook him. Thorin knelt down and picked up his sword, when something moving under the ice caught his attention and he slowly got up and watched as his nemesis's body floated towards the waterfall and his face filled with terror. Freya shook her cousin again when she heard Thorin let out a painful scream. She looked behind her, panicking she had no weapon on her. She quickly looked around when she spotted her cousin's sword and she grabbed it and dashed down the stairs. Freya was down the stairs when she saw Azog was standing right over Thorin who was on his back, his sword caught in the fork of Azog's bladed arm that was only inches from his chest.

Freya ran as fast as she could across the ice, trying not slid. She was right behind Azog and she stuck her blade through Azog's back. The pale orc let out a painful scream, when he swung his fist into the woman's face, causing her to roll backwards. Thorin looked to his side, as he struggled to keep the blade from entering his chest. He saw the young woman struggling to get up from the blow, he had to do something now, or she would be dead next. As Freya rolled back over to her side, Thorin yanked his sword out of Azog's blade and it pierced through his chest. "No!" Freya cried seeing this. Thorin let out another painful scream and with everything left in him he griped Orcrist and plunged it through Azog's chest. The dwarf flips the orc onto his back and with all his strength he pushed his blade all the way through, until it pierced through the ice. Thorin starred into his enemy's eyes until the filth breathed his final breath and his head dropped against the ice.

Thorin slowly climbs off of the dead orc, breathing heavily. Freya gets up and runs over to the dwarf. "Thorin!" she cried. The dwarf begins to stumble back and nearly falls over when the hobbit catches him from behind and struggles to keep him up on his feet. " Thorin! Thorin. We have to keep going! We have to get you to Oin!" She panicked.

"Freya...stop." Thorin pressed as he let out a violent cough. Freya only got a few more feet across the ice when Thorin's legs suddenly gave out on him, knocking them both to the ground. The woman immediately placed her hand on Thorin's deep laceration to try to stop the bleeding. Her hand instantly became soaked in red and with a shaky hand Thorin reached over and removed her hand from his wound and held it in his. " Freya...Are you hurt?" Thorin asked, his voiced laced with worry as he looked into her eyes, and saw the confused look on her face. "I heard...you scream." He murmured, choking on his blood.

"Shhh, just lie still. I'm fine." Her voice broke. She could feel the blood dripping down her forehead from Azog's harsh blow to the head, and she looked around, hoping help was on their way, but their was no sign of anyone near and her tears only continued.

"Freya...you should get out here...before more show up." Thorin pressed, through his heavy breathing and she shook her head at him.

" I'm not leaving you here to die. You're going to stay alive." She stated, through her sobs.

"It's..too late." He said breathlessly.

"No...You can't give up, now Thorin. Help will come." She insisted, but Thorin only shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Freya...I never wanted to leave you this way. You have been the...greatest thing to have happened to me and...I hope you can find it in your heart one day to forgive me." Thorin said as he paused to cough up more blood and the hobbit held onto his shaking hand tighter.

"Freya?!"

The woman looked towards the flight of stairs and saw her cousin. Thorin with great difficulty tried to see who it was, through his haze. As Bilbo got closer he saw the look on his little cousin's face and saw the deep wound his friend had.

" Bilbo.." Thorin sighed. I'm glad your here...I wish to part from you in friendship."

"No." Bilbo whispered as he dropped on the other side of the dwarf. " You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live." Bilbo declared. Hobbit's did not deal with death very well, especially when it came to someone they carried for deeply.

"I would take back...my words and deeds at the gate. You both did what only a...true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it. I am so sorry...that I've led you both into such peril." Thorin coughed again.

"No, I'm-I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin." Bilbo said.

"We both are." Freya added through her continuous sobs. "Each and everyone of them"

"It is far more than any hobbit deserves." Bilbo awkwardly chuckled, causing Freya to smile through her tears.

"Farewell...Master burglar. Go back to your books. And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow. If more people...valued a home above gold...this world would be a merrier place." Bilbo nodded and Thorin turned to Freya.

"Freya...I...love you." Thorin breathed out and his eyes turned away from her.

"Thorin?...Thorin...no...no. Thorin! Don't go!" She cried Bilbo turned away as his little cousin was in pain. Freya felt the ache in her heart and she leaned down and pressed her lips the dwarf's.

"I love you too." She whispered through her tears, resting her head against his. She pulled the king into her arms and held his head against her chest and she cried.

Bilbo couldn't bear to stay there any longer and finally had the strength to walk up the stairs and he sat on the steps where he was joined by the wizard moments later. Freya hadn't moved and still clung to Thorin's hand. She heard the sounds of someone approaching, but didn't bother to look up. The woman felt a hand touch her shoulder and she slowly looked up to see it was Balin. " He's gone...Balin." Her voice broke.

The elder dwarf, tried to give her words of comfort but at this point, he knew nothing could comfort her, for the pain she was in. The others soon showed up, grieving for the loss of their king, friend and brother. The woman had moved in a very long time and the dwarves didn't want to believe it, but they knew they had to get Thorin inside to bury him. They learned that Kili didn't survive either, he was killed by Bolg who tried to kill the she elf, Tauriel.

"We must get him inside." Oin pressed to Balin. The dwarf nodded and looked at the hobbit who still had a hold of Thorin, she hadn't spoken a word since they found them on Ravenhill and her tears continued to roll down her face. Freya looked up when she felt Balin gentle pry her hands off Thorin's body.

"Lass, come on we need to get you inside. You'll freeze out here." Balin urged. Freya didn't say anything but slowly stood up and watched as Gloin, Bofur, Nori and Bifer carry Thorin away. The woman began to follow slowly behind, when she suddenly collapse, into Dwalin arms who was right behind her and she blacked out.


	59. Chapter 59

The hobbit's eyes slowly fluttered open and she tilted her head to her side. She blinked a few times before her vision completely came back to see Oin at her side. " Oin? W-where am I?" Freya asked confused as her fingers went to caress her forehead when she pulled it back from the shot of pain she felt coming from her head wound and then it all came back to her. She panicked, trying to get up but the older dwarf gently held her down.

"Lass, you're alright. Your back in the mountain." Oin explained. He removed his hands off of her when he felt she had relaxed and he took her arm that had been clawed by the white warg. The medic began binding her arm, so it wouldn't become infected. Freya's mind was going frantic. Where was her cousin? Where was Kili? Had he survived?

"W-where is Bilbo? Is he alright?" she cried.

"Freya, you're cousin is fine. He's with Balin and Dwalin helping the others bring in the injured." Oin stated, as he finished binding her arm.

"And Kili? Is he alright?" the woman dared to ask. The dwarf stopped what he was doing and looked the hobbit with sad eyes and she didn't want to believe it.

"I'm afraid not...He didn't make it. He was killed protecting a she-elf." Oin glumly spoke and a few tears rolled down her face. It was painful enough that Thorin sacrificed himself to protect her and his people but to learn that both brothers were now gone forever hurt her more then she could bare.

"I want to see Thorin." Freya demanded through her tear filled eyes, getting off the bed.

"Lass, I don't think that would be good idea right now." Oin pressed, not letting her by him.

"No, I have to see him now!" She yelled in frustration, and she fell on her knees to the ground, covering her face in her elder dwarf pulled the young woman back up and sat her back on the bed and crouched down in front of her.

"Freya, I think it would be best you stay here for now. And I think it's time we talk about you." Oin continued and she looked up at him, slightly confused.

"What are you talking about Oin?" She questioned.

" Lass, I might be old and deaf but I'm not blind. In the last few weeks I've noticed the lack of food you haven't been eating, the tiredness in your eyes. Finding you unconscious...Fili and Kili had come to me last week, expressing their concerns that you had been getting sick."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying. That you are with child lass. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. You are carrying the next heir to this kingdom." The dwarf stated. Freya's eyes widen in surprise. How could she have been so ignorant of these signs. Her hand went to her stomach and she felt her lips twitch into a small smile but it slowly faded. How could she be a mother without her child's father by her side. What would she tell her son or daughter, when they wondered where their father was? " Freya, we should inform the others. They will be overjoyed to learn that the line of Durin hasn't ended." Oin stated. The woman was in deep thought about a lot things and she looked up to see the dwarf heading towards the doors.

"Oin stop!" Freya cried. The medic turned around and looked at her. " Please don't tell them. Not yet." she pleaded.

"Freya. I know you're scared lass, but you are not alone here. We are all here for you." Oin pressed.

"Oin...I'm not sure if I'll be staying here." Freya admitted, looking at the medic with sad eyes. " I need to get some air." Freya walked passed Oin and left the room, leaving Oin in deep thought. The woman walked down the hall and saw at least a dozen dwarves, coming in and out of the mountain bringing in the injured. Freya still hadn't seen her cousin and she wondered when he would be returning.

The woman walked outside. The dwarves had build a makeshift bridge, where the walkway had been crushed by giant statue. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the most unlikely person she thought would show up here. Bard the bowman. "What bring's you here?" Freya asked the man.

" I came to return this." Bard said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the arkenstone. " I'm sorry for your loss. Thorin would have wanted you to have it." the bowman said, looking at with sad eyes. Knowing the pain she must be in, losing someone you love. Freya hesitantly took the stone from the man. Remember all the trouble the dwarf king had gone through just to find it. But she also knew that Thorin found the will to overcome the power of the Arkenstone and because of him. His family curse was forever broken. The woman closed her hand around the stone, and held her tears back, trying to remain strong and the bowman left.

"Freya?" Bilbo's voice called to her as he came walking across the bridge. The woman looked up and dashed over to her cousin and hugged she didn't lose everyone on this tragic day. " Freya why was Bard here?" Bilbo asked, looking at his little cousin.

" He...um came to return this back." She stated, opening her hand to reveal the kings jewel. Bilbo looked down at her hand and then back at the young woman.

"What are you going to do with it?" Bilbo wondered.

"I'm gonna put it where it belongs." She stated, wiping the few tears away, and gave a small smile to her cousin. The two of them walked back into the mountain and saw Dain's army making their way down the hall and then Balin came over to them.

" It's time you two. Everyone's heading down to the burial chamber." Balin explained, trying not to cry in front of them, not wanting to believe the three of them were really gone but a few tears managed to escape and he quickly brush them away. The two hobbit's followed the rest of the dwarves with Balin. What was left of the company followed behind them. The soldiers lined up along the stairs, the odd dwarf holding torches, as the company, Freya, Bilbo, Gandalf, Radagast and Beorn continued down the stairs were two giant dwarf statues stood and three stone tables laid in the middle. The bodies of Fili and Kili were on the outside tables, while Thorin's was in the middle.

The company began to walk around the tables, mourning their losses and saying their goodbyes silently. Freya stood at the entrance, starring at the middle table. Goodbyes were hard for her. The last person she ever said goodbye to was her mother, who had been very sick and died when she was in her tweens. The woman took a deep breath and walked forward, thinking she would see them covered in blood, but as she got closer, she saw that the blood had been cleaned off, if anything they looked like they were at peace. Freya soon made her way over to Fili. Seeing him being held in the air like that, not having a chance to escape and his life had been ended so quickly. The woman was now standing at Thorin's table. The tears came silently down her face, she stepped closer and took out the stone, she could barely reach Thorin's hand to place the arkenstone, when she felt someone take the stone from her. The hobbit looked to her side to see it was Dwalin and he placed it in both of Thorin's hands. He looked down at the woman cracked a small smile at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was never good at comforting people in the saddest of circumstances. Freya glanced to her side and saw her cousin wasn't doing so well and he finally had to step away from the tables. The company lined up to face Dain and his army that had gathered along the walls of where passed kings had been laid to rest and they all fell silent.

"The King is dead!" Gandalf announced, Balin stepped forward, pulling out his sword and holding it up high.

"Long live the King!" Balin proclaimed. The rest of the dwarves held out their weapons and shouted out.

"Long live the King!" Dain bowed his head. He was dressed in robes and wore a crown on his head. The dwarves made their way back up the stairs. They were talking about the grand feast they were to have in honor of Thorin, Fili and Kili and for the others they had lost.

Freya was slowly making her way back up when she stopped and turned around to look down at the line of Durin.

"Freya? Are you coming?" Bilbo's voice broke behind her, pulling her from her deep thoughts.

"Y-yes, I'm right behind you Bilbo." She replied. She heard the hobbit continue on his way and she finally turned away and climbed up the stairs. Bilbo had expressed that he did not want to stay for the feast. He felt it was best if they began the long journey home. Freya also had a decision to make. Was she going to stay? Or was she to return back home to the Shire?

The woman was walking down the hall when she saw Dain approaching her. " You must be the young lass, Freya my cousin had spoken of." Dain presumed.

"Yes, my lord." She replied, bowing to him.

"Please, that is not necessary, lass. Come take a walk me." He offered. The two of them slowly walked down the hall until they were alone. " Freya, Thorin didn't tell me much about you, during our time on the battlefield, but I know he loved you very much. " Freya, swallowed hearing his name, her eyes not leaving the dwarf's as he continued to speak. " Thorin...asked me to give this back to you." Dain continued, pulling something out of his pocket. Freya's eyes looked down at the dwarf's hand to see it was the necklace Thorin had given her. He place it in her hand. She clutched the necklace and held it against her heart. " Lass, do not blame yourself, for what has past."

"To late..." she whispered to him. " I should have gotten to him sooner. He would still be alive right now."

"Freya, do not do this to yourself. This wasn't your fault. Thorin would not want you to live your life blaming yourself. He died to protect you, to give his people, their home back. You and your cousin are always welcomed to stay in Erebor, if you chose so. If I know my cousin, he would want you to be happy. I'm afraid I must go, I hope to see you and Bilbo at the feast." The king stated, before giving her a comforting hand on her shoulder, and went on his way, leaving Freya with a difficult decision to make.


	60. Chapter 60

The young woman was sitting on the steps that over looked where the line of Durin now laid. She had shed a few tears, still wishing that this was all just a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from. The light of the torches flickered across her face as she thought long and hard about where she went from here? Freya heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs behind her, but she didn't look to see who it was. " Little lass, what are you doing down here?" Balin's voice came beside her as he took a seat, his eyes looking at her with great concern.

" I...don't know. I thought coming down here, would help me to decide what I should do now. But the truth is Balin. I don't know what to do." Freya muttered, trying so hard not to let the tears come out again. The elder dwarf caught sight of what she was holding in her hand and then looked at her.

"Freya...Oin told me of your situation." Balin began. The young woman looked at the dwarf surprised. Had the medic told him that she was carrying Thorin's child? " He told me that you weren't sure if you would be staying or leaving. I want you to know lass, that the others and myself include, care about you very much and you know, you will always have a place in this kingdom, but if you do decide to leave, I completely understand, but this is a decision you must make yourself." Balin stated, giving her a smile. She gave him a small sad smile back and glanced in the direction of the dead again. The dwarf gently took the necklace from her shaking hands and held it up at both ends. " Would you allow me to put this on for you?" He asked her. She silently nodded and turned slightly to her side, and held up her hair, so the dwarf could clip the two ends together easier. Her hair fell against her back and she turned back to look at Balin. " Thorin loved you very much lass and he would want you to be happy wherever you are." He said, getting up from the step. " Come on lass, lets get you out of here. I'm sure you must be starving." He added as he held out his hand to help her up and the two of them walked back up the stairs, Freya glancing behind her one last time and her decision was made.

The two of them walked down the hall where they met up with Bilbo, who was carrying a satchel filled with his fourteenth share of the treasure. It was clear Bilbo did not wish to stay any longer then he had to and the dwarf decided to try and convince him to stay for the feast. " There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung. Tales will be told. And Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend." The dwarf stated, trying to keep himself from letting the tears come out as he and two cousins stood outside, just before the makeshift bridge.

"I know that's how you must honor him." Bilbo began glancing to his cousin and then looking back at the elder dwarf. " But to me, he was never that. He was... to me...he was..." the hobbit's voice broke as he felt the tears form behind his eyes. Freya was in a similar state. " Well, I think I'll slip quietly away. Will you tell the others I said goodbye?" Bilbo said his voice continued to break. "Freya, we should get going." Bilbo insisted as he took a few steps towards Gandalf who had a horse and two ponies beside him, waiting. "Freya? Are you coming?" The hobbit repeated turning around to see his cousin hesitating for a second. She looked at Balin, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I...yes. Balin, will you tell the others that I'll miss them very much." Freya asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"You can tell them yourself lass." Balin stated with a sad smile. The two hobbits turned to see the others standing just at the entrance. The dwarves were all incredibly sad to see both cousins leaving. They had grown quite fond of them both on this journey. Freya hugged each and every one of them. She would miss all them so much but three of them would always have a special place in her heart. Balin was the first one to believe in her that she could be worth something to this quest. Bofur was the first to become her friend and Dwalin, he was the first to see past the fact that she was a woman and could become a capable fighter.

Bilbo was the next to come towards the company and stood beside Freya, letting out a slight chuckle. " Uh, if any of you are ever passing Bag End, uh...tea is at 4. There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." The company bowed to the hobbits in thanks. " uh...don't bother knocking." he added and the dwarves chuckled at this, even Freya, laughed a little. When she hugged Oin, he promised her that he would keep her secret, and she promised that her child would know of them and their father and what he did to give his people back their homeland. Bilbo and Freya started to walk towards the wizard, tears were already coming down her face and their was one person left to say goodbye to. She hugged the elder dwarf .

"You take care of yourself lass." Balin whispered to her and the cousins joined the wizard and climbed onto their ponies and made their way towards Dale. The company watched them until their were too far gone to see and they all went inside to enjoy the feast.

The journey back was quiet. Freya often traveled behind Bilbo and the wizard, wanting to be alone. She was questioning herself if she was doing the right thing? It took them nearly two months to arrive in Rivendell. Lord Elrond welcomed the three of them back and offered his sympathies to the young woman's terrible lose. The elves were putting on a feast and invited the two hobbit's to join. Freya was hoping not to attend but Bilbo insisted she needed to eat something. He watched her on their ride back, that she was only eating a little and he wasn't going to continue to watch his young cousin go down this path. He knew she was blaming herself for the deaths of the line of Durin and he knew if Thorin were still here, he would not want her to do that to herself.

The cousins sat at the table with Lord Elrond and the wizard. Freya continued to look down at her salad in front of her and decided she was feeling quite hungry. She managed to keep down her first few bites and Bilbo was relieved to see her finally eating something. She nearly had half her salad down, when she was suddenly not feeling to well and stood up. " Excuse me." She muttered, covering her mouth and taking off out of the courtyard. The three of them followed close behind, just in time to see getting sick behind some plants.

"Freya? Are you alright?" Bilbo asked in worry, coming right to his cousin side.

"I-I'm alright." She said through shaky breathes. She went to stand up only to feel a wavy of dizziness hit her and she was steadied by Lord Elrond.

"You, need some rest. Come." Lord Elrond said and he led the young woman down the hall to a room. The elf stopped one of his elf guards and and spoke in elvish and the guard nodded and left straight away. Elrond waited for the hobbit to climb into the bed and he handed her a remedy he had just made. " Here, this will help you get some sleep." He explained before giving her the cup.

Thank you." she said and she gulped the fluid back and sure enough in a matter of seconds she was sound a sleep. The elf stepped out of the room, their was something off about her and he couldn't figure out why. He had a feeling he knew what it might be, but he knew someone who be able to know for sure.

"You sent for me, Lord Elrond." a woman's voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see Lady Galadriel and he nodded and the she elf followed behind him. Bilbo and the Wizard had been asked to join as well. The she elf was standing at the woman's bed side, and she placed her hand on Freya's forehead.

"What's wrong with my cousin? Is she alright?" Bilbo finally asked, even Gandalf was slightly concerned about her.

"Your cousin is carrying not 1 but 2 heirs to the line of Durin." Lady Galadriel confirmed. Bilbo's eyes widened and then looked at his cousin. Wondering if she even knew herself. Even Gandalf was left astounded by this. " I think it would be best if Freya stays in Rivendell, until her children are born. We will send elves to escort her back home when she is well again." The she elf stated. The wizard and Lord Elrond both nodded and left the two hobbit's alone. Bilbo sat by his cousin, waiting for her to wake up.

It was the next day. Bilbo had fallen asleep sometime during the night but was awake to find his cousin just waking up. "Freya, are you feeling better?" Bilbo asked. She nodded her head. " Freya...lady Galadriel said you are with child-;" Bilbo began only to be cut off by his cousin.

"I know...I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away Bilbo. I know you were so worried about me on our journey back here, seeing me getting sick a couple of nights." She stated.

"You knew?"

"I didn't find out until...after Thorin passed on." she continued, looking at her cousin.

"Freya, I'm so sorry..."

"I should have gone to Oin sooner...maybe if I had I could have told Thorin that his line would continue on...but I was distracted with everything that was going on. " She admitted, as a tear came rolling down her face.

"Did any of the others know about this?" Bilbo wondered.

She shook her head before answering."Just Oin...Bilbo. I heard Lady Galadriel saying it would be best if I stay here until their born and I agree with her." Bilbo nodded in understand. " Don't worry cousin, we will see each other again very soon.

"Of course we will. I look forward to meeting your children when you return home." Bilbo added, giving his cousin a smile. Bilbo stayed for a couple of more days and said his goodbyes to Freya before he continued to the Shire with the Wizard. With each passing day, things got better for Freya and she couldn't wait to finally meet her children.

It's nearly summer. Freya's stomach had grown incredibly big and soon it would be time. The woman was out in the gardens, sitting in the sun, two elf guards near her encase. Hours passed and she went in, starving as ever and ate enough food that could have filled 4 people. The elf medic was sure that within the week it would be time and he confined her to bed.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the valley when a piercing cry came from Freya's room. The elves came dashing into her room, seeing the pain that was on her face as she stiffened and her cries became even more louder as the labor progressed. Hours went by and Freya heard the most beautiful sound. The sound of her own child's cry. Lord Elrond said something in elvish and smiled and looked at her. " It's a girl." The elf laid the child in Freya's arms and she smiled down at the little one. " What will you call her?" the elf asked curiously.

" I was thinking Thora." but her expression quickly changed from being one of overjoyed to one in great pain. One of the elves quickly took Thora into their arms as they prepared for the next one. With one last gasp and a moan of pain it was over and she again heard the soft cries of her other child.

" congratulations its another daughter, Freya." Lord Elrond praised. The woman smiled through her exhaustion and held her youngest.

"Do you have a name for this one?" Another elf asked, with a smile on her face.

"Thea." Freya breathed, before closing her eyes. Lord Elrond quickly took up Thea in his arms, just as Freya's grip went slack from her exhaustion, and two elf maidens looked after the two girls while their mother rested.


	61. Final Chapter

Five Years Later...

Freya was out in her garden, working on getting rid of the weeds and collecting her vegetables that were ready to be picked. She would often hear her two daughters playfully screaming throughout her home. It was the joyous sound to her ears. It's spring time and the sun was shinning down over the peaceful valley of her home. Since she returned, Freya felt like the Shire was not the same, she was not the same. She experienced things no hobbit could ever dream of doing; or would do for that matter. Not a day went by that she didn't think of Thorin and how different things could have been, if only she could have saved him. Freya didn't sleep much these passing nights and her daughters often found her crying but with everyday she got a little better. She knew she would always have a part of Thorin with her.

As Thora and Thea got older, she saw little things that reminded her of their father. Thora had proven to be just as stubborn; if not more then Thorin and she had his black hair but it was curlier. She also could be just as proud and brave as him. Thea had his strong heart, and had his smile that Freya wished she would have seen more of. Thea was more like her mother she could be just as sweet but could be stubborn when she wanted to be and she had the colour of her mothers hair and it wasn't as curly like her sisters. Both girls had their fathers eyes.

The woman was carrying her basket full of the fresh crops she had just picked and was about to go inside when she heard a familiar voice she never thought she would hear again. "Freya." The woman slowly turned around to see Balin and Dwalin standing at her gate and a smile spread across her face to see her friends.

"Balin. Dwalin. What are you two doing here?" She asked in surprise as she walked up to both of them and hugged them both.

"Why checking up on you lass." Dwalin chuckled. " You didn't think we forget about you did ya?"

"Would you both care to come in for some tea? I got cookies." She encouraged with a smirk.

"Don't mind if I do." Dwalin said as he walked passed her.

"Of course we would lass." Balin added and the woman looped her arm around his and they went inside her home. Freya placed her pot over the fire to get hot and placed the plate of fresh cookies on the table. Dwalin helped himself. The water began to boil and she poured Balin and herself a cup and poured Dwalin a mug of ale. " How have you been lass? Since everything." Balin asked from across the table.

"I've been okay...it's been hard since...Thorin left but I get by. " She admitted, and she let out a shaky breath. "How are the others? I miss them so much."

"They are all doing fine. " Balin replied with a smile. They miss you and Bilbo dearly. Freya couldn't help but smile, thinking of all the moments she spent with the company. She never would trade any of it for the world. They were apart of her and she was thankful for that.

" That's good to hear..." She mumbled as her smile slowly faded.

"Freya.. Are you alright? You look a little under the weather." Balin pointed out, looking at her with concern. He knew it had to be the grief she felt for the loss of Thorin, Fili and Kili but this grief was only going to weigh heavier on her heart if she didn't find a way to move on.

"I don't sleep much these nights..." She began, the dwarf looked at her not with disappointment but in understanding. " I see him Balin...every time I try to close my eyes. I see him when I'm awake and...it's just hard to let him go..." She admitted, quickly wiping her eyes before the tears would come out. Balin took her hand in his and gave her a smile.

"Lass...I can't imagine what you are going through but I promise things will start to get better." The hobbit smiled but it never reached her eyes and suddenly they all heard a shriek from down the hall.

"What was that?" Dwalin questioned. Wondering if he would have to do some fighting while he was here. Thea playfully screamed as she ran over to her mother.

"Mama. Thora's trying to get me." Thea whined. Balin and Dwalin's eyes widen in shock. Freya brought Thea up onto her lap and the little girl looked at the two dwarves curiously. "Mama who are they?" She questioned.

"Their dear friends. Can you say hi." Freya asked, giving her youngest an encouraging smile.

"H-hi." Thea hesitantly said.

"Whoa! What do we got here?" Dwalin said, as he yanked up his arm to see another odd creature hanging from his arm.

"Thora. How many times have I told you not to climb on people." Freya pressed. Thora landed on the ground and looked at the woman.

"Sorry, mama." Thora replied.

"Tell Mister Dwalin, you're sorry for using him as one of your climbing trees."

"Sorry." Thora grunted and Dwalin snorted.

"Not shy, this one at all is she? When did this happen lass? Who's the lucky lad?" Dwalin chuckled, not seeing it at all. Balin looked at the two girls and noticed they wore boots, and didn't have oversized feet like typical hobbit children. But that wasn't what gave it away. It was their eyes, they both had the same eyes as someone they knew.

"Thorin." Balin answered. Freya nodded, her lips twitched into a smile. " Did he know?"

Freya's expression quickly fell and she shook her head. " No...I never knew until the day I left. Oin wanted to tell you all, but I made him promise not to say anything. I didn't know what else to do. I just knew I couldn't stay." She admitted

"Freya, you don't need to explain yourself. We never blamed you that day, for wanting to leave to come back here. You lost a lot that day...we all did. But to see that something truly wonderful came out of that tragic day is a miracle. The line of Durin will live on after all." The dwarf praised. Balin then looked at the little girl sitting on Freya's lap. "What's your name little lass?"

Thea looked up at her mother, unsure about answering and then she turned her face against Freya's chest and the woman giggled and stroked her daughters hair. "This is Thea, she's a little shy." Freya stated. Thea climbed off Freya's lap and the two girls chased each other down the hall, screaming and laughing.

"Thorin would have been proud, to be those two beautiful girl's father." Balin declared. "What are you going to tell them when they ask about their father?" He asked next.

"I'm gonna tell them. That their father died to give his people back their homeland." She declared. The two dwarves approved of this.

"Mama, can we go see uncle Bilbo?" Thora begged.

"Of course. Would you both like to join us? I know Bilbo will enjoy to see you both." Freya insisted but Balin gave her a knowing look.

"I'm afraid we better be going lass. It's a long journey back to Erebor as you know. Besides, we visited him earlier. Freya nodded and the five of them walked out of the hole, seeing the sun beginning to set behind the hills.

"Mama, can we run to uncle Bilbo's?" Thea asked, looking at the three of them, forming a shy smile across her face.

"Yes but be careful." Freya said and the two of them took off running up the hill. She then turned to the two brother, sad to see them go.

"You take care of yourself lass, and those two girls."Balin said and the two of them hugged. Dwalin gave her a quick hug and stomped down the steps. " Freya, I know that it may not seem like it, things will get better. But Thora and Thea need you. Remember the good that happened to you on this journey. What you and Thorin had was something most people could never imagine experiencing. " He said and he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and followed behind his brother. The woman watched as they disappeared down the road, tears of joy coming down her face. She left down the stairs and began the walk up the path her cousins and smiled at her thoughts. Thorin had given her the one gift she never imagine she would have and she was forever thankful for it. Those girls were the only thing left she had of Thorin and she knew this was sign of hope that her life was still worth living.

She continued up the road, and glanced to her side to see Thorin standing beside her, smiling. But she did not weep this time, she had to move on for the sake of their daughters and she decided to do what the elder dwarf told her to do. She remembered the good that Thorin brought into her life, even if it was just a short time, it was a memory she would for always treasure and as she climbed her cousins stairs his hallucination slowly vanished from the spot and she disappeared into her cousins house.


End file.
